Project: Zero Ranma
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: What if the rescuer of Ranma during his Neko Ken training was from the future, and he was no other than Zero, the Maverick Hunter. Ranma/Tenchi Muyo/Sailor Moon Crossover [Complete till furhter notice]
1. Prolouge

[What would be worse? Where the machine becoming men, or men becoming machines?]  
  
A scream can be heard in the local zoo, where a young boy was forced inside a cage of lions.  
  
"No! Father, please stop this!" he screamed, as the lion tore on his body. Only his training kept him alive as he felt his life slowly drain out of him.  
  
His idiot father just picked up a training manual that said to teach the ultimate technique, the Neko Ken. Trying it to starved cats, he was disappointed in the lack of progress. He took his already injured child to the zoo and tossed him over the cage of lions.  
  
"Be quiet boy! A real martial artist..." but he never finished.  
  
"What are you doing to the boy?" asked a voice behind him.  
  
Genma turned around to face the figure. He had long blonde hair and red armor with blue eyes. "None of your damn business!"  
  
"Torturing a poor boy like that makes it my business..." the figure said.  
  
"My son is being trained as a martial artist! Get out or I'll make you!" and Genma charged at the figure. "You will not..." He was knocked unconscious by the figure when he punched him in the gut and when he woke up, his son was gone. He began to sweat bullets.  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Ranma in: Project Zero Ranma-  
  
-Prologue: Ranma Zero-  
  
=Somewhere in the future=  
  
A lone figure was waiting for the result of the boy he rescued from. He stood tall, wearing a red armor and had a long wavy blonde hair. He stood up when he saw the creator of X, a fellow Maverick Hunter and his friend, Dr. Light, who was one of smartest human alive. He was old, having white short curly white hair. His beard was also the same.  
  
"How is he?" he asked to Dr. Light.  
  
"He is in a critical condition, Zero. Only cybernation can help him..." the professor replied. "I started the process. He'd be ready in about two days..."  
  
Zero sighed in relief. After being transported to the past to ridiculously collect some cotton feet covering [which Dr. Light refrained from using it's proper name, the sock], he spotted the boy being mauled by lions. He knocked the boy's 'attacker' and took the boy so easily without hurting the lions, and transported him out using the time crystal. The boy was in a bad shape, his arm and leg limb were gone, and the blood almost overwhelmed Zero. They were now in the future, a future run by machines, a place where human existence co-existed, either with the Reploids, or fought against the corrupted Mavericks.  
  
"Zero, who did this to him?" Dr. Light asked.  
  
"I don't know. There was just a guy there, not even helping, just watching," he replied. "He was being maimed by the lions..." and he shuddered. "He said he was training the boy in some martial arts technique."  
  
"Hmm... It seems interesting that he survived as long as he did," Dr. Light said. "I never saw any other human to be able to survive such a predicament. He must be really special... Something about him makes me feel... nervous."  
  
"Yes," Zero said. "I felt that too. I scanned him before I came here. He has an energy that humans used to call Ki, and it was more powerful than any other Mavericks I fought..."  
  
"Yes, and all that raw power just needs a few refinements, and he'll be the most powerful individual known to Reploids..." Dr. Light. "Zero, if you want him to survive the world out there, you need to train him..."  
  
"Yes, I'll do the best I can..." Zero replied.  
  
=A week later=  
  
Zero sighed and tried to hold his temper in. his new student, the new cybernetic human, who was stubborn. Not only did Ranma try to insult his skill [which was proven when he knocked Ranma out], but he also ignored Zero's teachings of the sword. Unarmed combat was all good, and Zero was knowledgeable in hand to hand combat, and Ranma readily agreed to learn, but when it came to learn the sword, Ranma wouldn't budge.  
  
(This will take a long time...) Zero thought.  
  
=After 8 years=  
  
Ranma looked older now. His cybernation didn't end his body from ageing and going through puberty, but it did stop his body from aging after his sixteenth year. All the training he went through were put to good use. He helped his sensei against the Mavericks, and destroying Sigma once and for all.  
  
He stood tall, about 6'2" and had his hair grown out. He had the armor just like Zero, but his was color black and red stripes. He had a gold colored orb in his chest and his hair was loosely tied, flowing from the end as it almost reached the floor. He looks exactly like Zero, except for the armor and hair color.  
  
He was explaining why he wanted to go back to his timeline. After the Sigma Impact where most of humanity were wiped out, he wanted to visit his mom, live a peaceful life.  
  
"So, that is why I want to go back," he explained to Zero and Dr. Light.  
  
Both figures looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Sure," Zero said.  
  
"Zero was expecting this ever since ever since when you first came to us," Dr. Light said. "He knew you would want to return home..."  
  
Ranma smiled at his sensei. It seems that they planned this all along.  
  
Dr. Light took out his time crystal, a new invention made from forging the unbreakable diamond with the gem that controlled time. It gave the ability of the wielder to travel back and forth in time. Ranma touched it and he absorbed the gem in him.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"Before you leave, I need to upgrade your system..." Dr. Light said.  
  
"Why?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Because the world you'll go to is not as technologically advanced as us," Zero replied. "It is what we call primitive, and you know that. Your cybernetic body needs energy, and the energy found there is not refined enough."  
  
"That's why I was able to invent a system to give you the ability to ingest biomass materials, known to you as food, and use it as raw fuel," Dr. Light said. "I'm jealous, Ranma. Where you are going is full of food, not like pills that I resort in eating..."  
  
Ranma nodded. Finally, he was able to go back home. He can meet his mother, and that no good father of his...  
  
=Earth, present day, China in the mountain range near of Jusenkyo=  
  
A flash of light came and Ranma appeared from view, his armor gone, and wearing a normal white shirt and black pants. He smiled and breathes the fresh air that he seemed to miss. Walking down the mountain, he went on his quest.  
  
But, unfortunately, his entrance didn't go unnoticed as some people detected time energy being manipulated. One was the Elder of the Amazon tribe near Jusenkyo, another one was a child like alien, known as the greatest scientist in the universe, and finally, the Senshi of Time, Pluto.  
  
(The energy was strong... Who could've done this?) the elder thought.  
  
(Whoa, the readings are out of scale! Another gunea pig!) the scientist thought.  
  
(The energy time flow was changed... The future is now uncertain. And only one individual caused this...) Pluto thought.  
  
To be continued...  
  
/-----------------------------------\  
  
NEXT: Chapter 1- Enter Ranma Zero, the hero of the Niechieju.  
  
Ranma finds himself back home, where he helps the Amazons and their war with the Musk. What would he do when Cologne would like to take him as part of the tribe?  
  
/-----------------------------------\ 


	2. Ranma: Hero of the Amazons

Ranma took his time going down the mountain where he was transported. He found himself into the valley of Jusenkyo, where his inner scanners were going crazy.  
  
(What the hell is this place? It is chaotic as Sigma was...) he thought, looking a bit closer to the pool.  
  
"OH NO SIR! VERY BAD IF FALL ON SPRING!" a voice shouted. Ranma looked up from his crouching position and looked at the fat man with a uniform running to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked as the Guide tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Pools cursed. If fall on them, you take form of the one that drowned there before!" Guide said.  
  
"Oh... Tell me, what's your native language?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Uh, Cantonese. Why sir?"  
  
Tell me, is there any place where I can find rest? asked Ranma in perfect Chinese.  
  
The guide was shocked; he fell down to the floor. He stood up and recovered, nodding and said There is a village of Amazon's nearby.  
  
Ranma nodded and gave the guide a golden coin, which Dr. Light created [don't you love advancement in science?] as a currency for him. The guide's eyes widened as he looked at the coin. He even bit on it.  
  
It's real, Ranma said.  
  
Oh, very sorry, sir. You want me to guide you there?  
  
Yes Ranma replied.  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 1: The Hero of the Amazons-  
  
The guide left his post and took him to the village of the Amazon's, where there seemed to be a festival. It seems there was a tournament present. Yet it didn't give the people the false sense of security. Ranma was impressed by the way they thoroughly checked them for weapons [or maybe wanted more. After all, these are amazons...]. He was also quite aware of other guards hidden in the trees around them.  
  
Oh, we are very lucky sir, the guide said. There is a tournament now. Quite rare.  
  
Ranma nodded as he fixed his hair [which was tied in a loose ponytail]. The main event was a challenge in a log, suspended by ropes. There were two Amazon's fighting. One had purple hair and long slender legs. And the Amazon outfit almost never gave much to imagine. She was fighting an opponent larger than her, and more muscular.  
  
Ranma sat down and began assessing the two fighters. His brain [half computer due to his cybernation] scanned the area and he was a bit surprised to see some people generating power as high as medium Mavericks. Especially the old woman who was spying on him.  
  
Cologne stood there as she assessed the boy and was surprised to see the power he was generating. The Ki around him was raw and yet so powerful. And the way he moved and behaved showed he was extremely gifted in the fighting arts. She cautiously approached him.  
  
Nice fight, isn't it the boy asked, stopping her right in her tracks. Cologne resisted the urge to drop her jaw.  
  
Yes, Cologne replied. She hopped beside him and pointed the purple haired figure. That is my granddaughter Xian Pu. and she thought (He could detect me? He felt me sneaking up on him?)  
  
Her main asset now in this fight is speed, Ranma said. But her upper weight is straining from those large maces that her lower body is trying to keep the balance. If her enemy discovers this, she'll be able to trip Xian Pu easily.  
  
Cologne froze. His assessment of her granddaughter was accurate. She began to think about letting him in the tribe when the crowd shouted. It seems that Xian Pu won and she began to walk towards the table full of food. She hopped towards her granddaughter, leaving Ranma to clap.  
  
The stranger could be a good addition to the tribe Xian Pu, Cologne whispered to her.  
  
And he is handsome too, Xian Pu said. Shall I challenge him?  
  
Later child. You've trained hard to get this far. Rest for a while, Cologne said.  
  
Everyone celebrated for a while, until suddenly, there was movement in the front gate as a male tried to force his way in. Cologne recognized him as part of the Musk Tribe. He was shouting for admittance.  
  
What is the meaning of this? asked Mascara, another Elder.  
  
The Musk came in and told her I'm a messenger. Lord Herb demands that you surrender now to the Musk Tribe or you will be faced with annihilation!  
  
The Amazon's never surrender! We fight to death! Mascara said to the man.  
  
So be it! the man replied, and walked away. The Amazons glared at the man, and the gurds at the gate were tempted on killing him, but Mascara told them to leave him alone.  
  
=Later, about two kilometers away from the village=  
  
Lord Herb, they refused to surrender, said the same man who went to the village.  
  
So, the proud amazons refuse to surrender, Herb said. Prepare my first platoon! They are enough to wipe them of the earth! Mint, lead them!  
  
Mint bowed down and said Yes Prince Herb!  
  
=Back to the Amazon Village=  
  
Xian Pu was now rested and full, she approached the young man with long black hair. She took a few cautious steps towards the male figure in front of her. She was about to challenge him when she saw Ranma suddenly look serious.  
  
Prepare yourselves for battle! he shouted. His senses were going haywire as he felt large numbers approach the village.  
  
Battle? What battle? she asked, and her question was answered as an explosion took place in the village.  
  
THE MUSK ARE ATTACKING! THEY ARE ATTACKING! the shout rang.  
  
Cologne ordered the warriors to get their weapons and defend the village. Some were already engaged to combat already.  
  
They were severely outnumbered 50 to one. Cologne knew this, yet she didn't say anything. It was an honor for an Amazon to die in battle. She was about to join the fray when she noticed Ranma. He was surrounded by the Musk soldiers.  
  
I will not let you destroy this village! Ranma exclaimed.  
  
Ignore him! Kill him! they said.  
  
I warned you! Ranma said, as he was bathed in a black grey light, and his external armor appeared. Cologne was shocked now by the reading found on the boy. It was even higher than hers.  
  
The Musk were a bit taken back by his sudden transformation, but they refused to show it. Cheap trick! But we won't let you live! and they charged.  
  
Ranma took them out one by one with his new R-Saber. In a second, he knocked out the people surrounding him. (It's a good thing Dr. Light suggested the new Saber which the power output could be changed. I can easily slash them without killing them.) he thought.  
  
Ranma helped the amazons in their battle. The odds between the two sides became almost equal in a matter of minutes. Cologne, who watched Ranma as he jumped and spun around, his blade slashing two enemy on the front and in the back and awed at the display of skills he had.  
  
Mint also watched as ten more Musk warriors fell in only ten seconds. He knocked out the Amazon fighting him and rushed towards Ranma. (I must find this source of energy I'm feeling and eradicate it!) he thought.  
  
Ranma felt the energy go towards him and he smiled. Everyone was child's play, but maybe the one going to him would prove as a challenge. He faced Mint.  
  
Mint stopped on his tracks as he saw the black armored figure in front of him, in a ready stance. Mint smiled as he thought that he could take this one down with his speed, after all, armors slow down people, right?  
  
He rushed towards him and prompted a quick knock out, but Ranma slashed the place where he was going to appear. Mint's super speed saved him from the energy blade which Ranma drew from his back in less than a second.  
  
Ranma assessed his opponent and figured the best way to attack him. He smiled and waited for the warrior to attack.  
  
Mint carefully tried to find any openings on him, and when he finally found one, he rushed immediately. However, Ranma saw this and waited for a millisecond before he unleashed his attack.  
  
"Raijingeki!" he said, and extended his sword. Mint felt pain as the energized sword was extended forward, but it wasn't any normal pain. Ranma used one of the techniques that Zero picked up and used it against the Mushroom Maverick.  
  
Cologne was shocked to see Mint fall down unconscious as the energy blade faded, and Ranma put it back on his back. She could have sworn she felt electricity coming out from it.  
  
The musk, seeing their leader fall down, ran away. The amazons chased the Musk out. When everything was finally calm, Cologne hopped in front of Ranma.  
  
You are a great warrior, boy, she said.  
  
So are your people Ranma replied. Well, thank you for your hospitality. I must be going now.  
  
But the amazons surrounded Ranma. He was a bit surprised at their attitudes towards him now.  
  
Cologne got her staff and pointed at him. I'm sorry, but I won't allow you to leave!  
  
Shampoo approached Ranma and said I challenge you!  
  
Ranma, a bit surprised and a bit angry at their hostility towards him, took no notice of her as he turned on his back and his whole body was surrounded by a black grey light and his body narrowed and sped up in the sky. Cologne just stared as the grey stick just flew upward.  
  
=Same time, docks=  
  
Ranma teleported out of the village to the outskirts of a village near the sea, armor gone. He sighed as bought food. The fight he had drained him a bit, and he felt, as Dr. Light told him, hungry. He bought a ticket to Japan and boarded the ship. He never knew why the amazons became hostile to him, but he was glad he saved the village. Sitting down on his chair, he breathed out and sighed.  
  
(I'm going home...)  
  
=Somewhere, in a pocket space different dimension=  
  
(The same reading again!) thought Wahsu as she read her screen. No doubt that the individual or something was special. She was typing now, trying to get even the faintest trail of the power that suddenly disappeared.  
  
=Another planet, in the time gate=  
  
(The power again. It is affecting the formation of Crystal Tokyo. I must find it's source and destroy it!) Pluto thought.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/-------------------------------------------------------\  
  
Ranma comes home again, and meets his mom and his past comes again. And what will Genma do if he finds out that Ranma is still alive?  
  
NEXT: Ranma in Juuban.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------/ 


	3. Ranma in Juuban

Ranma arrived in Japan after his encounter with the Amazons and their war with the Musk. Ranma found it interesting but still was confused by the Amazons' act. He helped them right? Why were they hostile to him afterwards?  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Damn it, all this thinking makes my head ache!" he shouted. He sighed.  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 2: Ranma in Juuban-  
  
Ranma took a train to Juuban. He didn't know why, but it felt right. After the many battles with Mavericks, Ranma learned to trust his gut instinct. He never knew why he had like a sixth sense, but never once complained. His arrogance was put out especially when he battled Zero for practice, and fighting for his life against the Mavericks and Sigma. He sighed again as he sat down, thinking all of those battles he had.  
  
'NEXT STOP, JUUBAN. NEXT STOP, JUBBAN'  
  
Ranma stood up and fell in line. (The technology they posses here are primitive,) he thought, then narrowed his eyes. (If Sigma was still alive, taking this place would be child's play...)  
  
Exited the train, he looked at the beauty of old Japan. No metal highways, no flying Reploids, and everything seemed so peaceful. Ranma smiled as he walked out of the train, figuring out how to find his mother. He walked in a random direction, not really knowing where to go. He stopped in front of an arcade and peered inside.  
  
(It seems that video games here are as popular as the future... although the graphics are a bit outdated...) he thought. "Sigh, how do I find information here?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Excuse me, are you lost?" said a voice. Ranma turned around to find a cute blue haired girl, whose hair barely reached her shoulders.  
  
"You can say that," Ranma said. "I'm looking for someone, who I think lives here."  
  
"Well, if you know the person's name, you can look for it in the Phone Book," replied the girl.  
  
"Really? Oh yeah, never thought of that one. Thanks Miss...?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Ami. Mizuno Ami," the girl said, smiling.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome," Ranma said, smiling back. "Thanks a lot, Miss Ami." And he went away.  
  
Ami felt a tingle in her cheeks. She liked the boy, and he was cute, and so, so polite.  
  
"Ami! Sorry, did you wait long?" said the girl with long black hair.  
  
"No, not really," Ami said. "But I just met this cute guy..."  
  
"SAY WHAT?!" a girl with long blonde hair and a girl with a brown ponytail shouted.  
  
"CUTE?" asked another girl with long blonde hair, except that she had a style of spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
"Tell us!"  
  
"Well, okay..."  
  
=Outside a house=  
  
Ranma stood there and breathed deeply. After checking the phone book, he found residence of once Saotome. He was a bit surprised that the house, although not elegant looking, looked like it was from a well to do family. It even had a dojo. He knocked the door.  
  
"Excuse me! Anyone home?" Ranma shouted. A few moments later, someone came to greet Ranma.  
  
"Hello," said a pretty woman. Her hair was long and purple and it extended down. "May I help you?"  
  
"Uh, yes. I'm looking for Nodoka Saotome? Does she live here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"That would be me. May I help you in anything?"  
  
"M-mom?" Ranma blurted out. "It's me! Ranma!"  
  
Nodoka's face drained like she saw a ghost. "Ranma... You-you're alive?"  
  
"Mom!" and they both hugged. Nodoka cried on his shoulders while Ranma just held her. His eyes began to glisten as he felt emotions of love emitted from her. They both stood there in the front of the house, time forgotten as both mother and son cherished the moment which seemed to last a lifetime.  
  
After a while, Nodoka recovered. "I'm sorry," she said, as she wiped the tears off. "Come in."  
  
Ranma nodded and followed her in. He felt something familiar wash over him and he knew by no doubt where he was. He was home.  
  
Nodoka asked Ranma how did he survive, where he has been and other questions. Ranma started from the training trip. The hardships he went through, and finally, he came to the Neko-ken training. He shivered a bit as he told his mother the pain he felt when he was shoved in a pit of starving cats, scratching him and clawing him, the feeling of losing ones sanity. He described it in full detail.  
  
Nodoka's face transformed from calm to sick to finally rage. "WHAT! Genma did that to you?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Anyway, I don't know what he said, but I was rescued by a kind hearted man. He brought me to China and took care of me."  
  
"What a kind man," Nodoka said. "Your father said that you died in training when he went home..."  
  
"Really? Well, pops was good in lying. Hell, he convinced me that Neko-ken was slow and shoved me into a cage full of lions..."  
  
"WHAT?" Nodoka shouted, and Ranma winced. "Tha-that... He never said about throwing you in a cage of lions! When he comes home, he'll get what's coming..." Nodoka said in a toneless voice. "I'm so sorry Ranma... If I only knew..." and she started crying again.  
  
"Mom, it's not your fault... don't cry," Ranma said, feeling quite uncomfortable with this woman cry. This were tears of sadness, not love that he felt a moment before.  
  
"Ranma, yes, you are right," Nodoka said. "It's that baka's, who I have as a husband, fault."  
  
Nodoka smiled at Ranma, who returned her smile. "I'm glad to be home, mom," Ranma said.  
  
"Me too, son," Nodoka said.  
  
"Miss Nodoka! I'm back!" a voice shouted from the entrance.  
  
Nodoka beamed a bit. "Oh, Ranma, I forgot to tell you. You have a sister now! I adopted her two years ago."  
  
Ranma beamed. "Really? Oh, how old is she?"  
  
"She's sixteen, like you," Nodoka replied.  
  
Ranma had a confused look. He was gone for eight years. Shouldn't he be like eighteen?  
  
Ranma's thoughts were cut when a girl with long brown hair came in, bustling in a with a school uniform. Nodoka smiled.  
  
"Ukyou, this is Ranma," Nodoka said.  
  
The girls eyes widened, and she jumped towards him. "Ranchan!" she shouted.  
  
Ranma was taken back. "Uhm, do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"It's me! Ukyou!" she replied.  
  
Ranma now was truly confused. "But, Ucchan's a boy..."  
  
The two girls reacted slowly. First was their mouth hanged open, and next, they fell down.  
  
Later, the three figures sat down. Ukyou told her story.  
  
"Ranchan, do you remember leaving me behind?" asked Ukyou.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yes, my father said that you guys gave us your yattai as a present..."  
  
"He was a liar," Nodoka said. "Your father stole it. The yattai was given as a dowry for your engagement with Ukyou."  
  
"WHAT?" asked Ranma. "A... dowry... engagement?"  
  
"Yes..." Ukyou said, crying. Ranma felt uncomfortable again [can anyone guess why?]. "I was forced to live as a boy for the rest of my life, until I found your father again. I tried t take my revenge, and Miss Nodoka came in and asked why was I attacking her husband. I told her my story and she said she'll make me a part of the Saotome Clan, to honor the agreement since you were considered dead..." Ranma found himself getting angry at his pops again.  
  
"I also found out about other engagements your father made. Once he sold you for a bowl of rice and a few pickles," Nodoka said with full of hate. And she turned to Ukyou and said "Call me auntie, dear." By this time, Ranma was extremely pissed.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" a voice from the entrance.  
  
Nodoka narrowed her eyes. Finally, Genma appeared from view. Ranma smiled.  
  
"Hey pops. You got time?"  
  
"Pops? Oh! Ranma! How did you...? Never mind! If it is really you, then good! We can call... Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Something I should've done from the beginning..."  
  
Ranma dragged him in the dojo and beat the crap out of his father.  
  
Later...  
  
Genma had his head down while everyone ate. Ranma smiled as he ate his mother's and new sister's cooking.  
  
"Wow mom! This is great! And Ucchan! You still make the best okonomiyaki!"  
  
Ukyou blushed, while Nodoka smiled at the remark. Genma bowed down.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Ranma asked his father. "Trying to fix me in another marriage like what I heard from mom and Ucchan?"  
  
Genma fell down. "N-no! I wouldn't!"  
  
All eyes fell on him. "Yeah right."  
  
=Next day, Juuban high=  
  
Ranma walked with Ukyou to school. Going to class for the first time in eight years, he had a losing battle with his mom...  
  
-Flashback, a few minutes ago-  
  
Genma sneaked into Ranma's room and held up a pail of water. But before he could use it, Ranma disappeared, and Genma felt the pail being poured into him.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"You're getting slow old man!"  
  
"I'll show you!" Genma replied. They jumped out from the window and sparred. Ranma shrugged off the attacks and punched once in a while. It took a while, but after the tussle, Ranma just took a punch and reversed it into a throw in the koi pond [familiar scene huh?].  
  
When Nodoka called them to breakfast, Genma came in late, soaking wet. Nodoka 'kindly' asked him to dry up. That's when Ranma's mom dropped the bomb.  
  
"Ranma dear, I asked the school to take you in as a student. They said you can join them and take classes. You won't be an official student yet, but you will be once the paper works are done."  
  
Ranma's jaw dropped. "S-school? But mom!"  
  
"No buts! A manly man must be knowledgeable as well!"  
  
(Manly man?) "School is okay, but I don't..."  
  
"Ukyou dear, would you accompany him?" Nodoka said, turning her head toward Ukyou.  
  
"Yes miss... I mean, auntie," Ukyou said.  
  
"Hey! Don't I have a say?" asked Ranma, but he was dragged out already.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
"Come on! We'll be late!" Ukyou said.  
  
"But Ucchan... whoa!" Ranma declared as Ukyou dragged him away.  
  
(Wait till they all meet my 'brother'! They'll be so jealous!) she thought as the school came near.  
  
(Why is she smiling so... widely?) Ranma thought as he was being dragged away.  
  
They both entered the gate, 5 minutes early. They took their time to class. Meanwhile, the meatball and spaghetti hair style girl came in, running late. The gate closed on her as the late bell rang.  
  
(Waah! After all my Senshi powers and battles, I can't even come to school early!) she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, at Saotome's residence, Genma called his life long friend, and gave news of his son.  
  
To be continued...  
  
/---------------------------------------------------------\  
  
YES! Improved it! Well, hope you enjoy them!  
  
NEXT: The Senshis face a new evil! Youma's with metal parts! And guess who comes to aid them [No, not Tux!]!  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------/ 


	4. A New Hero

Author's Notes:  
  
First I want to thank everyone who reviewed the fic [I only saw it now... I'm such a--- sorry, PG-13] and I do most of the things I need to improve. And few details I got wrong, and the list goes on... Sigh... I'm gonna make it! Imean, I'm gonna improve it!  
  
-Omega X Present once again-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 3: A new Hero-  
  
"Class, I'd like to introduce to you your new classmate and he came all the way from America," the teacher said. Ranma, standing in front of his classmates, raised an inquiring eyebrow towards the teacher's direction.  
  
(America? I wonder how mom got that idea.) he thought.  
  
The girls eyed him with gusto. The steel will of Ranma [actually, it was titanium] began to falter as the gaze began to make him quite uncomfortable. To only add to his worries were the boys glaring at him.  
  
(What's wrong with them?) he thought again.  
  
"Would you please introduce yourself?" the teacher said, derailing Ranma's train of thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I'm Saotome Ranma, I haven't been to school for... Oh, crap, I forgot... anyway, thank you for your hospitali---"  
  
"Yes, yes, Ranma, thank you. Sit down please," the teacher cut him off. The class was on the brink of laughter and poor Ranma doesn't know why. "Now, let's start with our classes..."  
  
=Later on, lunch time=  
  
Ranma joined Ukyou under a large tree in the left side of a green field. The wind blew gently in his face and the birds whistled. Peace and tranquility loomed in the air. Of course, in a world of anime, it was an omen for disaster.  
  
An explosion took place near the school. The tremors spread throughout the area and the students near the south wall fell down from the shockwave.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ukyou as she felt the air shiver around her.  
  
"I don't know... Ucchan, do me a favor. Hide, and I'll see what's going on," Ranma said.  
  
Ukyou started to protest but Ranma was already gone.  
  
The source of explosion was quite near the school. And one evil looking beast was the cause of this. He looked a werewolf with a silver metallic part in it's right eye, which was color red. What was surprising about the monster was that he threw of energy balls from his hands.  
  
"In the name of Justice, we shall---!" Sailor Moon was cut off as the beast threw two energy balls towards the five figures that appeared in the sky.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Usagi declared.  
  
"Forget that! The monster is taking no time in destroying us!" Rei said. She unleashed her Mars Flame Sniper at the enemy. It shrugged it off like it wasn't even there.  
  
Jupiter and Venus attacked it as well. It utterly had no effect.  
  
"Mercury, what kind of armor this guy has?" asked Minako.  
  
"I don't know. I can't analyze it! It's a mixture of living cells and metal alloys. It's weakness, I can't find!" Mercury said.  
  
Usagi looked at the monster glaring at them. "If we can't hurt him with regular attacks, let's see how he likes this! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!!"  
  
The beast was hit directly and dust flew up in the air. The Senshi celebrated, failing to realize that the beast was indeed hurt, but was now angry. When the dust settled, the beast had his hand cupped together, forming a big ball of energy. In a roar, he threw it towards the Sailor Senshis.  
  
Before contact, a black armored figure with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail appeared in front of them, took his sword from the back and shouted "Raijingeki!"  
  
An electrical energy burst out of the hilt, stabbing the ball head on. Sparks flew away from the point where the ball and the blade contacted, and finally, the ball disappeared, along with the electrical energy.  
  
"Who... who are you?" asked Rei.  
  
The figure didn't answer, as he dashed towards his enemy and said "Shippuuga!" Only a red crescent that appeared in front of the enemy gave clue on what happened. After a moment, the beast glowed and exploded, leaving almost no trace of it.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. He recognized the power scale of the beast, and also recognized the DNA sequence of it. (No doubt about it, it's a Maverick...) he thought. (What the hell is a Maverick doing here?)  
  
"Who are you?" asked Rei again. Ranma looks at her.  
  
(Who is she? And who are they?) Ranma thought.  
  
Minako and Makoto had hearts over their eyes. The figure in front of them had the deepest blue eyes they ever seen, and his face, even if his ears and upper part was covered with a cool looking helmet, he was definitely a 20 in the cute scale of 1 to 10.  
  
Ami was worried. Her computer scanned the two attacks, and she could not believe the electric power of the sword surpassed Jupiter's strongest by 100 times. And the finishing move he did on the beast went off the scale.  
  
Before anyone could react, Ranma turned his back on them and teleported out.  
  
=Later, school grounds=  
  
"Ranchan! Where the heck have you been?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Sorry, Ucchan... I had to..."  
  
"Did you see that new guy? Man, he beat the monster like it was a weakling!" Ukyou said.  
  
(Huh?)  
  
"Wow, he was also cute... but not as cute as you, Ranchan!"  
  
It took Ranma a while to realize that when he used his external armor, no one recognized him.  
  
"C'mon! We're late for class!" Ukyou said.  
  
"Class? After what happened a few minutes ago?" asked Ranma incredulously.  
  
"You silly! After all those accidents and the appearances of those Sailor Senshi, thinks like that are pretty normal."  
  
"That's weird... I wonder if there is a town similar to this."  
  
At this point, the whole Nerima town sneezed.  
  
Meanwhile, Ukyou dragged her new brother to class. Some girls glared at Ukyou with daggers, while others whispered how lucky she was, having a hunk as a brother. Ranma was clueless as ever.  
  
Class started normally, which means Ranma slept the whole class day.  
  
=After the dismissal bell=  
  
Ranma was dragged again by Ukyou. They seemed to act so normally, like brother and sister. It must have been the fact they were friends before that's why they felt comfortable in each other's presence. Ranma also felt sorry for Ukyou, the way she lived her life as a boy, her father dying.  
  
Ukyou also felt sorry for Ranma, after being put through the Neko ken, and disappearing in the Chinese Jungles, where he hunted for raw food, and avoiding wild animals [Ranma fabricated his story].  
  
"Come on Ranchan! Let's go home!" Ukyou said, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Oh, alright, as long as you don't tell mom I slept the whole day..." Ranma said.  
  
They passed over the Shinto shrine, where five girls were discussing the events that took place a few hours ago. They still tried to think on how the monster easily survived Sailor Moon's final attack, and how the mysterious [but cute, as Makoto and Minako added] easily defeated.  
  
"Look," Ami said, stopping the two from describing how good looking was the black armored figure, "I did not want to cut class, but this is important. The power readings that I took from him were outstanding. The electrical attack he did was about 100 times stronger than yours, Makoto," Ami said and the statement made Makoto stare.  
  
"This is fishy. How come today, the youma was tough," Rei said, "and this new guy comes in and destroys it like it was nothing."  
  
"I know," Ami replied.  
  
"That is why I've come to warn you," a voice said behind them.  
  
"WAH!" Usagi said, jumping up. Turning around, she complained. "Don't do that!"  
  
Behind them was a familiar green-haired woman, the Senshi of Time.  
  
"Sorry princess," Setsuna said. "I've come to warn you. The black armored figure is dangerous. He is the threat to the formation of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
=Saotome's house, about one and a half hour later=  
  
Nodoka was doing some katas with her shinai [bamboo sword]. Moving with fluidity and grace, she slashed, stabbed and blocked invisible opponents. Finally, she jumped up, turned and slashed twice diagonally, making an 'X' mark in the air.  
  
She took a deep breath, dropping her stance to a relaxed one. She wiped the sweat of her forehead, and sat down.  
  
"Honey! I'm home!" a muffled voice said outside the dojo. Nodoka's eyes narrowed.  
  
(What the hell is Genma doing here? He should be at work, paying back all the things he stole and bargained when he used Ranma as his collateral,) she thought. She went out of the dojo, back to her house to change.  
  
After changing, she went to the living room, and she was surprised by the sight. There was Genma, and beside him was no other than Soun Tendo, and his three daughters.  
  
"Oh, this is a surprise. Good afternoon, Soun," Nodoka greeted.  
  
"Good morn, I mean, good afternoon, Nodoka-san," Soun said smiling. "I thought we could visit."  
  
"Yes, it's nice to see you again," Nodoka said, and shot a look to Genma. "Can I tak to you for a while, daring?"  
  
When Genma was dragged out, Nodoka put on a scary face. "What is he doing here?" and Genma put an I-don't-know-what-you-mean face. "Genma, I remember the agreement you and Soun had about uniting the schools, but we agreed that all engagements you did with Ranma will be cancelled because of your breech in agreement. Will I have to face those families again? I told you, I want Ranma to choose for himself who he wants to stay with his whole life."  
  
"But, honey, they just wanted to visit!" Genma lied. Nodoka wasn't convinced, but she didn't show it. she just went back to entertain their guest, while Genma followed pursuit.  
  
It was a few more minutes when Nodoka realized something. Ranma and Ukyou haven't returned yet, and it was getting dark. She began to worry, and was about to go look for them herself, when Ranma came back.  
  
"Mom! I need some bandages, and some wood, hurry!" Ranma said with worry in his voice.  
  
Nodoka stood up, fearing something was wrong and something was definitely wrong. Ranma was carrying Ukyou who was unconscious in his back, and slid her down in the sofa.  
  
The three Tendo daughters looked at the newcomer with different thoughts.  
  
(Oh my, quite a handsome young boy) thought Kasumi.  
  
(Wow, look at that bod) Nabiki thought.  
  
(Pervert, carrying that girl like that) guess who.  
  
"What happened to her?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"She accidentally tripped, fell down, broke her ankle and got knocked out," Ranma said. "I need some bandages and a hard stick. I need to make a support for it."  
  
Nodoka brought out her first aid kit and one of the shinais, which Ranma broke it so easily with his hands, impressing all the people except one, as they watched Ranma skillfully make a temporary cast to Ukyou's ankle, and finally bringing her in the bedroom.  
  
When Ranma came down, Soun was flabbergasted by the boy. So were his two daughters.  
  
"Impressive son!" Soun exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you, Mr...?" Ranma said.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Soun Tendou, and this are my three daughters," Soun replied, introducing the three young girls. "Here is Kasumi, my oldest, age 19. This is Nabiki, age 17, and my youngest, Akane, age 16."  
  
Ranma politely bowed and smiled at three of them. Kasumi was impressed by the young man even more; Nabiki was intrigued, while Akane had the same thought [which you can guess...].  
  
Ranma had some casual talks with the three sisters, while Genma was trying to give a hint to the boy without Nodoka catching on to it, but no such luck.  
  
(What are you doing boy! Choose one!) he thought over and over again.  
  
Ranma's thoughts were in another place though. His face showed full attention, yet his thoughts were on the encounter with yet another Maverick he met during his walk home.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Walking home, both Ukyou and Ranma passed by the park. The green scenery made Ukyou point at everything, saying the history of the old cherry tree, and some others, when Ranma's danger sense came on at full level. He looked around, trying to figure out what might happen, when another explosion rocked the place. Ukyou tried to keep in balance when she tripped, and her ankle got twisted, and she fell down on the park bench, knocking her out. Ranma tried to get her away, but then, he saw those girls again, trying to fight a new monster, which showed a strong resistance. It was squirting out mini missiles, it had almost triangular wings, and a tail. Even it's head was triangular.  
  
Ranma glowed grey and his armor came back to him. He dashed to save the girl with the orange skirt, and also saving the one with a green skirt beforethe monster could blast it to smithereens.  
  
"You girls okay?" he asked, only getting heart eyes as a response. Dashing back to the one with red skirt, he said to her "I'll take care of this." And he gently dropped the two girls.  
  
Rushing back to his enemy, he came skillfully dodged the missile it through to him. Immediately scanning the projectile, he was surprised to see it was a mini stingray. Ranma remembered an enemy who fires something so similar, and he remembered Jet Stingray.  
  
(Kami-sama! It looks exactly like Stingray guy! But he looks tougher) he thought, as he slashed the monster. It roared in anger. Ranma adjusted his R-Sabre to 75% capacity and continued to slash, avoiding the monster [or Maverick]'s attacks. Every slashed, the monster roared, showing it's bits of armor falling off. That's when Ranma knew it was his time. Dodging a punch, he drove his blade up, launching is opponent up in the air, where Ranma used his Anything Goes Style, hitting it with slashes and when finally came for the last two hits, he did his deathblow.  
  
"Hyouretsuzan!" and his blade turned to pure ice as he slashed the enemy. The enemy turned to ice and fell to the ground. Ranma, using his Kuuenbu technique, delayed his landing, todeliver the final blow to the frozen figure, shattering it like glass.  
  
Ranma knew and feared what it was. (Another Maverick...) he thought.  
  
"WAIT!" the girl with blue skirt said. "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!"  
  
Ranma wouldn't hear it. Ukyou was just left lying in the bench, and she needed help. Turning around, he teleported out, just to appear behind the tree behind the bench where Ukyou lied, without any armor. Carrying her, he walked around for some time getting no direct answer where to find a doctor. He finally went home.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
Ranma reviewed his situation. Ukyou statement that no one recognized him while in his armor opened a new opportunity. His first plan on the trip home was to settle down and live peacefully until the Reploid Revolution. But now that he just destroyed not one, but two medium level Maverick, he had to think back. Was it worth to risk the lives of the people because they don't have the technology to generate a weapon of such power to break through the armor of the Mavericks and leave them alone to deal with it? Or would he take on the responsibility as the armored warrior?  
  
Ranma decided. He was going to be this world's Maverick Hutnter, with the name of Zero.  
  
=Meanwhile=  
  
A figure in the shadows watched as the Maverick was destroyed in his television. He smiled.  
  
"This is interesting..."  
  
=Somewhere in the sub-space pocket, another dimension=  
  
(That power reading again! Why can't I lock into it?) Washu thought.  
  
=In the time gate=  
  
Pluto narrowed her eyes as the power reading came again. Crystal Tokyo's timeline was slowly but surely being cut off. She needed to destroy the figure before Crystal Tokyo permanently disappears.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Notes: People who don't know what the Kuuenbu skill is, it is an air technique allowing Ranma to double jump in the air.  
  
/------------------------------------------------\  
  
Whew, long one... Any way, next!  
  
Juuban's Zero! Ranma takes the responsibility of a Maverick Hunter, helping the Sailor Senshi, although he may get to fight the Outer Senshi, and he doesn't know why...  
  
\------------------------------------------------/ 


	5. Juuban's Zero

Ranma helped Ukoyu down the street. Ukyou, who had a cast put on her ankle smiled and thanked Ranma. It's been two days since the encounter. Luckily, it was Friday, and there was enough time to go to the hospital without any complications, like missing school.  
  
"Like I said, Ucchan," Ranma continued his reply. "I think that brown really suits you. You don't have to dye it purple like mom..."  
  
"Oh, shut up Ranchan! You were just shocked to find out about mom's obsession!" Ukyou said sweetly, half teasing.  
  
Ranma was utterly shocked to see Nodoka's dark secret. Aside from wanting to start a kendo school [hence the dojo], she is also an anime fan [bet you didn't expect that!]. Her favorite... no scratch that. The whole Japan's favorite was the Neo Genesis Evangelion, and most of the favorite characters included Misato, especially during her rebirth in EVA-2. Misato was revived from the Third Impact by Shinji, and she turned out to be the hero of the incoming wars against the future 'humanoid' angels, fighting them with her sword, showing an honorable side she rarely shown in the first EVA series. Many female fans of the series copied her style. Nodoka was one of them. She changed her hair color to purple, and even made it a bit longer. Ranma even met a gay male fan trying to get Misato's boob job [Cup D, I presume...].  
  
"Ugh... don't remind me... What's our first class?" Ranma asked, as they approached the school gate.  
  
"Math..." Ukyou replied.  
  
"I wonder if I'll meet anyone interesting?" Ranma joked.  
  
Inside the classroom, Ami sneezed.  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 4: Juuban's Zero-  
  
Ami stared at Ranma when he came in class with Ukyou. (It's him! The same guy I met!) she thought.  
  
(Wow! He's cute!) Makoto and Minako both thought.  
  
(CUTE!!! NO! I'm supposed to think about Mamorou!) Usagi thought.  
  
Rei was... let's just say that she was copying her Evangelion counterpart, staring out of the window.  
  
Ranma saw Ami and smiled. He came right next to her. "Hey! I didn't know you were also schooling here! Why didn't I see you yesterday?"  
  
Ami sweat dropped. The five friends cut school that afternoon after their fight with the werewolf youma, which was lucky because they needed the rest to fight another one in the park.  
  
"Ranchan, who is this?" asked Ukyou good naturedly, although there was hint of venom in her voice.  
  
"Oh, Ucchan, this is Miss Ami, the one who helped me find home. But why do you ask anyway. After taking Math class with her, you should know her..." Ranma wondered.  
  
Ukyou was caught.  
  
"Everyone rise, bow, sit down!" said the class representative.  
  
Just as the teacher started teaching, Ranma snoozed of again.  
  
=Lunch=  
  
"Nice meeting you all..." Ranma said, greeting Ami's friends. Makoto and Minako couldn't keep their eyes of him. He had the most handsome blue eyes they ever saw. It reminded them of someone.  
  
Ukyou clamped close to her 'brother' while they all ate at the cafeteria during lunch. The girls usually talked about background stuff, Rei's Shrine girl mode and other stuff. Well, most of them talked. Usagi was just imitating a vacuum cleaner and nodded to everything everyone asked her, not really paying attention to what they were asking her, eating her lunch and occasionally taking some from Makoto.  
  
Ranma laughed at the jokes, listened to them. He was interested in them, very interested. They all had an aura which Ranma was sure he recognized before.  
  
Ukyou was a good sport though. Actually, she wanted some female friends. Her whole life, she only had male friends, and her female contact was so minimal that she had no one to talk her heart out [maybe except Ranma...].  
  
When the class bell rang, indicating the end of the break, both parties waved goodbye as they went to separate classes.  
  
=After school, at the Saotome's residence=  
  
"Mom, we're home!" Ranma said.  
  
"Oh, welcome back Ranma," Nodoka greeted back. "I'm preparing some snacks. Hungry?"  
  
"Very," Ranma replied.  
  
Ukyou went to the kitchen as well. "Let me help you there auntie..."  
  
"Thank you dear," Nodoka replied. "So Ranma, how was your day?"  
  
"Oh, interesting," Ranma said, washing his hands in the bathroom nearby. "I met four new girls."  
  
Nodoka's eyes widened. (Oh my! My son is truly a man amongst men!) she thought. (Now, how about grandsons?)  
  
Ukyou, right beside the Saotome patriarch, also smiled. "They are his new friends."  
  
Nodoka's smile came down a bit but nevertheless, still smiled.  
  
"They seem familiar," Ranma continued. "that's why I find them interesting," he added in a whisper.  
  
=Shinto Shrine, same time=  
  
There was talk in the air. Makoto and Minako shared a few giggles, whispering about Ranma, while Rei and Usagi were fighting over another Manga.  
  
But Ami was frowning. Their last encounter with a youma, Ami did her freeze attack on it, and it showed dislike to it. But it still attacked them. It was like the attack was nothing but a pinch to the youma's heavy armor. And here comes the black armored figure, doing an ice attack which the Mercury computer scanned. Ami's eyes popped out when she saw the attack did was 5 Kelvin (-268 degrees Celsius), beating hers by a lot. And Setsuna's warning is beginning to click in everything. What if that armor clad hero was really a bad guy?  
  
(But that's almost impossible. After fighting those youma's, it is clear to him that we are no match to it, much less to him. If he wanted to destroy us, he would do so immediately,) Ami thought. (Unless he needed something from us, keeping us alive while gaining our trust... Oh goodness, this is all making my head hurt.)  
  
A beep in the Mercury computer stopped most of the people in their tracks [Usagi got the Manga back and was reading it, ignoring the beeping sound].  
  
"What is it?" asked Rei.  
  
Ami opened it and frowned. "We got another one..."  
  
=Saotome's House=  
  
The watch in Ranma's hand beeped and his head came up from his plate, face so serious that Nodoka got worried.  
  
"Ranma, what's wrong?" asked Nodoka.  
  
Ranma looked back and smiled. "Nothing mom, just some stuff," he said. He took his last bite of the okonomiyaki that Ukyou made and brought his plate to the kitchen. "Mom, I'll be in my room!"  
  
"Okay dear!" Nodoka replied. She turned her attention to Ukyou, smiling.  
  
Ukyou, who didn't stop chewing, said "What?"  
  
"Well, is my son... interested in any girl?"  
  
Ukyou frowned a bit. "Auntie, I don't know what to say. He likes to have girls around and treats him as a friend, but there is something I saw in his eyes..."  
  
Nodoka stopped sipping her tea. "What?"  
  
"Sadness..."  
  
=Somewhere along the streets of Juuban=  
  
The sun was setting down and the light of the sky turned from sky blue to brick red. People who have been to Manila, Philippines could appreciate the setting down of the sun in the Manila Bay. Or if feeling more romantic, Ireland is another good place. Unfortunately, for Juuban, where the weird go out during morn and night, sunsets are not really enjoyed, especially for the Sailor Senshi trying to fight of another metallic looking youma.  
  
"DAMN IT TO HELL! WHY CAN'T WE EVEN DAMAGE IT?" Mars bellowed, using her Flame Sniper over and over again.  
  
The youma looked different this time. It shrugged of the magic attacks like it was nothing, attacked with tornadoes and green balls. It h ad an owly look, flapped it's short wings, flying around them.  
  
"It's playing with us," said Ami, who scanned the material for the armor. It said 'Un-identifiable'. It was identifying most of the alloys, and basics. But overall, the armor was still impenetrable to their standards.  
  
Makoto was still trying to shock it, and Minako was still trying to hold the youma down with her chain, but it just flew away high in the sky, swoop down and throw some tornadoes.  
  
Minako tried to wrap the bird yet again with her L.M.C. but it swooped towards the left and sent three green orbs that were directly going to Minako. Venus didn't have the time to dodge. She froze and covered her face with her arms, waiting for the impact, but in a flash of light, she felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was saved yet again. The figure in front of her had his back faced to her, and his long wavy back hair was tickling her a bit. He turned to face her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
Minako felt like she was killed and went to heaven. The voice of her hero was ever so familiar. "Yes," she replied.  
  
"Good, I'll take care of this," he said yet again. Rushing over the owl, he slashed the air where the owl was flying moments ago. He missed. Using yet again his Kuuenbu techniques, plus what his father taught him, Ranma seemed to defy gravity as he tried to catch up with his enemy. The Senshi were in awe as they saw Ranma trying to get to get his enemy. Finally, when Ranma's feet were about to reach the ground, the owl threw a ball to the floor, hoping to catch Ranma in a tornado.  
  
Ranma smiled as he seemed to do another jump in the air, avoiding the tornado and catching the owl by surprise. He slashed down, dragging the metallic bird to the floor where he landed neatly right next to it. The bird finally talked.  
  
"YOU! I WILL KILL..."  
  
Ranma didn't let him finish. "Rakuhouha, 75% Power! GET READY!" and he slammed his fist to the ground, sending rays of white energy at the enemy, who didn't have the time to dodge as all the whole attack hit him. It screamed as he glowed in grey colors, and glowed white, and finally exploded.  
  
Ranma smiled a bit. He turned his face to the girls and smiled. "Hey, you girls seem to come in when they appear," he said, "Are you like, defenders of the earth?"  
  
"Yes! I'm Sailor Moon, defender of love and Justice!" Usagi said, posing. "And we are the Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"I'm Zero," Ranma said. "See you girls again!" and he turned around and he turned gray, became thin, and teleported out.  
  
None of them spoke for a long time, and they stood there like idiots watching at absolutely nothing when Minako finally spoke. "He's cute..."  
  
Usagi was still posing when Luna came in. "I don't trust him."  
  
"You never trust anyone, Luna," Usagi said to her cat.  
  
Artemis came behind Venus. "What is his purpose? Why is he helping us?"  
  
=Saotome's House=  
  
Ranma teleported right behind the dojo as it seemed the best place since it was a place no one would be present in normal circumstances. His armor was gone, a trick Dr. Light taught him by explaining the rules of subspace pockets. (I wonder who taught him the basis of such advanced Quantum Physics?) Ranma wondered silently. Ranma was about to go straight to the house when he heard a sound coming inside the dojo.  
  
In the dojo, it was dark already, yet it didn't stop the Saotome patriarch to do some katas with her boken. Fluid movements, speed, and unshowed power and style captivated the watcher as he continued to assess the style Nodoka was using. When she finished, he applauded.  
  
"Wow, mom," said Ranma, impressed at the style. During his stay with Zero, he learned multiple sword stance, but the one his mom did was a complete mystery to him. "Who taught you how to do all that?"  
  
Nodoka, shocked to know that her own son easily sneaked behind her, recovered. "Why, your grandfather," she said. "Next time, we might him. I heard he has a grandson about your age, and some other guests."  
  
"Well, I was hoping for 'sooner', but it can't be helped. Wanna spar?" asked Ranma.  
  
Both positioned themselves. The dojo gave out sounds of whaps, grunts and thuds as the two figures launched attack after attack, parrying with their respective bokens. Ranma's speed was unbelievable, one of the advantages of his cybernetic body, catching Nodoka of guard with some direct hits. But she retaliated with skill, using mysterious forms and faints to catch him of guard. They both stopped when Nodoka checked her watch and said something about the time.  
  
Later, Ranma was in the bathtub, and the warm water relaxed his bio- metallic muscles as he looked at the roof. (I've been here for almost thirty minutes.) he thought. (Normally, I'd turn to a prune.) Sighing, he stood up and covered himself with a towel before going to his room. (Dinner should be ready soon.)  
  
Going to his room and dressed up in his normal clothes, he came down the stairs, to find his mom watching T.V.  
  
-Television-  
  
The purple haired babe known as Misato was tying a string on the scabbard of her sword.  
  
"Let's do this," said Misato.  
  
Shinji, the hero of the first Angel Wars had his head down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Misato-san," he said. "If I only created a more perfect world. We wouldn't have to do this."  
  
Misato smiled. "There is no such thing as a perfect world, Shinji-kun," she said. She stood up and kissed him in the lips. "That was an adult kiss."  
  
"I know. If you come back, you'll give me more than that." Shinji replied. He must have seen Misato's shock that he smiled. "You told me the same thing before you died. You must've been drunk at that time."  
  
Misato snapped. "I don't get drunk!"  
  
Shinji just smiled as Misato left him. "Good luck." he whispered as he himself turned his back and walked away from the park.  
  
Going away from where Shinji was, Misato saw Kaji, with his handguns. "Are you ready, Mi-chan?"  
  
"You don't have to come, Kaji. I can deal with it," Misato said.  
  
"I know. But I wont abandon my love because of something as childish as fear," Kaji replied. Bith walked towards the sunset, their face showing the seriousness that was rarely seen. They both looked at each other and smiled. The screen faded black.  
  
=Usagi's home, living room=  
  
"WAHH! Misato and Kaji are gonna end the Angel plague! They might die!!!" Usagi said, crying waterfalls.  
  
Usagi's four friends agreed. The Neo Genesis Evangelion-2 was getting more and more dramatic as the series were ending.  
  
"Where is Mamorou?" asked Rei. It's been almost five days since his disappearance.  
  
Makoto chuckled. "Ever since he fought that werewolf youma, and getting his ass handed to him, he said that he was in Juuban General [hospital]."  
  
Ami frowned. "Before, all he did was throw roses. Now, he tries to impress us with by fighting with a stick."  
  
"Don't make fun of my Mamorou!" Usagi said.  
  
Minako smiled a bit. (If I find who that Zero is, I'll marry him!)  
  
"DINNER!" a voice shouted down the hall.  
  
"Coming mom!" Usagi said, standing up.  
  
=Saotome's House=  
  
"DINNER!" said a voice in the kitchen.  
  
"Coming Uuchan!" "Yes dear," said two voices from the living room. Sounds of footsteps rang louder as Ukyou came towards the table in the living room.  
  
"WOW!" Ranma declared as she opened the door, carrying food in the tray. It smelled delicious!  
  
"Yes," Nodoka said. "I taught Ukyou to cook more than okonomiyaki."  
  
"This is all good. But where the heck is pops. I know he wouldn't miss dinner."  
  
=Bar=  
  
"Oh my son! He has no honor!" Genma declared.  
  
"We should have my daughters close to him so he can choose! Tell me again why we can't just let Akane marry Ranma? Why does he have to choose?" asked Soun.  
  
"Nodoka wouldn't agree!" Genma replied. "We should do this secretly!"  
  
"Yes. Maybe I should transfer Akane and Nabiki to Juuban High? So they'll be close!"  
  
"What a great idea Soun!"  
  
Both idiots stood up and said "OPERATION: HITCH 'EM TOGETHER!" and they took their drinks.  
  
"THE SCHOOLS WILL BE JOINED!" Soun declared.  
  
(And I'll be able to retire!) Genma said.  
  
To be continued.  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------\  
  
NEXT: ZERO VS. THE OUTER SENSHI!  
  
Notes: Whew, that was a long one. NEXT Chapter, Ranma will finally meet Pluto, Washu and his grandfather! Don't miss it!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------/ 


	6. Through the Darkness Part 1

In the forest area near the Masaki shrine, a cyan haired figure hovered above the ground, not really touching the soil, but not also flying high enough to attract attention. Her senses were in the lookout for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Finally, after taking her senses were tripped, she sped towards the source, passing through trees like she was nothing but a ghost. She stopped a meter away from the source of energy. It was a black armored boy, bleeding. The armor showed sign of cracking and destruction in some areas. Bringing out an energy sword from her hands, she carefully put the tip in the chin of the boy and lifted it up. It was unconscious.  
  
"Washu," the girl said to her watch. "I found him... He seems injured."  
  
A face appeared in the watch. It was a young red head. "Get him here as quickly as possible. And call me mom!" and she vanished.  
  
"Alright..." the girl said to no one in particular. Carefully carrying the boy, she flew through the trees and back to the Shrine.  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 5: Through the Darkness, Part 1-  
  
=Three days afterwards=  
  
Deep in a sub-space pocket, Washu, also known as the greatest scientist in the known universe, began typing numerous of complicated equations, not even sweating when it came to almost impossible math formulations. In front of her was a screen, showing Ranma without his armor, eyes down and breathing steadily. Cuts and gashes were seen in his body.  
  
"Done..." Washu declared. It was a tedious work for her. Trying to heal the boy in conventional means was impossible because the boy wasn't pure human. His living cells were merged with advanced metals that weren't normally found on earth. It took about two days of analysis and using trial and error to finally find the correct procedure.  
  
"Normally, he can be healed in thirty minutes, but..." she trailed off. The boy was attacked with magic, and the magic had an ultimate effect. It accelerated the time for the life cycle of his body to self-decompose. What it meant was that the cells of Ranma were slowly degenerating because of the attack did to him. "It will take about three more days..."  
  
Since the first problem and second problem were solved, Washu took the liberty in taking a DNA sample from the boy. The computer did a scan of the blood and Washu's eyes went wide. (This is interesting...) she thought.  
  
Washu went down from her chair and checked her watch. It was lunch time.  
  
=Masaki household=  
  
"I don't know what to do..." Nodoka's voice was clear on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Calm down, dear, I'm sure Ranma will be back..." Katsuhito replied. "How long was he missing?"  
  
"Three days ago. He came to school, and he never came back," Nodoka replied. "Even Ukyou doesn't know his whereabouts..."  
  
Katsuhito sighed. He remembered the time Tenchi was kidnapped and was missing for months. He knew how his daughter felt. "If I find Ranma, I'll call you..."  
  
"Thank you," Nodoka sobbed and they both hung up.  
  
Sasami called the troop, and everyone, except the Galaxy police were going to the table. Tenchi was trying to eat peacefully, but it is nearly impossible with two females arguing about ho sits besides him. Ayeka and Ryoko were sizing up again at each other.  
  
Washu came late, though, but she was smiling. The smile lingered for almost ten minutes when Ryoko knew something was up. "Found anything?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Why, yes. He is an interesting specimen... and cute to boot..." Washu said thoughtfully, but still smiling. Ryoko frowned. Seeing her daughter's face, Washu scowled. "Oh, c'mon Ryoko. It's not like that... I did the scan on him."  
  
"And?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"Well, he is half human and half Juraian..." Washu declared.  
  
Katsuhito dropped his spoon. "Is he the person you found three days ago?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I found him," Ryoko said. "Mom here detected an unusual high energy near the grounds, and I found him."  
  
Katsuhito frowned. Washu must have noticed it because she asked "Why, Katsuhito, you know the boy?"  
  
"Well, all the facts seem to fit together... If I'm not mistaken, he is Ranma..." he answered thoughtfully, and then turned to Tenchi. "Your cousin..."  
  
=Juuban, three days ago=  
  
Ranma and Ukyou ran towards the street. They were late for school, for the first time, only because Ranma waited up for Ukyou, who overslept, watching the news about the 'Assistor of the Senshi, Zero' Special report. Monsters attacked at random places, and the Senshi were always helped by Ranma in his armor. The Mavericks were getting stronger, but it was still nothing that Ranma couldn't handle.  
  
"YES!!!" Ukyou declared when they reached the gate. They beat the clock by two minutes.  
  
"It's not over yet, Ucchan..." Ranma said, carrying Ukyou. "We might be late for class..."  
  
They reached the classroom with only ten seconds before the alarm. Ranma noticed something odd.  
  
When the bell rang, the teacher asked a familiar looking girl to introduce herself.  
  
"Class, we have a new student, just transferred from Nerima high, please welcome Tendo, Akane..."  
  
(Oh, now I remember! It's that girl that visited us before!) Ranma thought.  
  
"Hi, I'm Akane Tendo and..." she started.  
  
Ukyou, on the other hand, was discussing stuff with her with some of her classmates.  
  
"Man... I wish I had a hunk for a brother..." one of the girls said to Ukyou. They watched how Ranma ran to the class, carrying Ukyou like they were newly wed.  
  
"Tough luck!" Ukyou said. She smiled as she remembered the fleeting feeling when Ranma carried her to class.  
  
"Thank you Miss Tendo," the teacher said. "Maybe some of us will pay more attention in class?" she said, eyes a bit flashing at Ukyou. "Anyway, Miss Tendo, please take a seat."  
  
=Lunch time=  
  
Nabiki approached her sister during lunch. They both ate in a secluded are near the trees. It had some nice stone tables which students used. Some took small tables, and others, like Ranma and his friends, took a large one.  
  
"How's school?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Well, it's much better than Nerima... Why do you think dad wanted us to transfer here?" Akane asked.  
  
"I have no idea... but at least you don't get challenged anymore..." Nabiki said. She sat down next to her and looked at Ranma's table. "Kinda famous, isn't he?"  
  
"Hmph, he's nothing but a pervert..." Akane answered. "Look at him; he is surrounded by six girls!"  
  
"One of them is his sister," Nabiki said neutrally.  
  
"See, he is more perverted than I thought!" Akane declared.  
  
Nabiki sighed. Her sister was really a pain in the ass sometimes when it came to boys. The cuter they were, the more perverted they were supposed to be.  
  
Ranma was having a grand time discussing meatballs and spaghetti which Rei started and made Usagi angry when his watch rang. The watch which was given to him during his fight with Mavericks was given by Dr. Light, and he was now using it to detect any Mavericks present within the area.  
  
Ami also stopped laughing when a beep came from, her pocket. It was the Mercury computer, and it detected yet another anomaly. Both parties standing up, the five friends were the first to stand up and run.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we got something to do..." Ami said.  
  
Ranma and Ukyou were left alone and when the five girls were gone, Ranma said to Ukyou "I'll be gone for a while. Don't wait for me." And before Ukyou could say anything, Ranma ran out as well.  
  
It was yet another peaceful day in Juuban, and it was a damned waste of the day without anyone attacking. So, after five minutes, a weird looking Maverick appeared again in the football field. It hissed. "All of you! YOU WILL ALL DIE!", and it stretched, forming weird wings in it's back. It looked like a peacock.  
  
"WE WON'T ALLOW IT!" said a voice on top of the trees. "FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY! FOR THE NAME OF JUSTICE AND THE MOON! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!"  
  
It was Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi... [tan tan tan ten!]  
  
All of them jumped down towards the enemy and launched their respective attacks. The Maverick just vanished and the Senshi were screwing their heads around trying to figure out where the youma went. They al felt an explosion in their backs.  
  
"MWAHAHAHA! You are weak!" it said, throing another volley of missiles, which followed each of the Senshi.  
  
The Senshi retreated again, jumping into different forms of gymnastics and the missiles still hit. Each Senshi were thrown in different places. Their suits protected them so far, and only a tear on the skirt showed that the monster was winning.  
  
"DIE!" said the peacock as he sent another missile to Sailor Moon. Before contact however, something slashed down diagonally, making the missile explode in the air. People noticed that the ground, and a rose was standing there at an angle.  
  
"Do not fear Sailor Moon," said a voice from above. Everyone looked up. It was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Oh great," Jupiter said. "I'll bet you he attacks the monster head front and he gets his ass kicked before he could say Sailor Moon."  
  
"The terror you spread weighs heavily upon you," Tuxedo Mask said. "Monster, I will assure your place in the netherworld! YAH!" and he charged towards the peacock.  
  
"Whoa," both the Tendo sisters said. "And I thought Kuno was bad..."  
  
Tuxedo Mask came towards the monster, and lashed out with his cane and hit the monster dead in the face. They both mearly stood there while the wind blew and carried a few dust particles to give the camera a dramatic effect. It was ruined by the monster's laugh.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" it roared, and everyone face faulted. "Is that the best you can do? Pathetic!" and it crouched, and it's fan from the back glowed and expanded into white energy, Tuxedo Mask was hit directly and flew away, saying...  
  
"SAILOR MOOOOO..." and he vanished in the sky.  
  
"Told you..." said Jupiter.  
  
"Is that all this measly timeline can do?" the monster asked. Then, someone tapped him in his shoulder. It whirled around, and met face to face with Ranma.  
  
"Uh, sorry I'm late... Ryuenjin, 85% Power!!!" and Ranma's blade turned to pure red fire, as he slashed diagonally upwards, jumping upwards. The peacock roared and disappeared.  
  
Mars stood up and grumbled. "Hmph, he just caught the guy off guard. My Mars Flame Sniper would've finished it off..."  
  
"I don't think so..." Mercury said, her eyes on her computer. "I analyzed the temperature of the fire. It was more or less the temperature of the surface of the sun, take or add a few degrees..."  
  
"WHAT?" asked all the inner Senshi. They all turned back their attention to Ranma.  
  
Ranma kept moving, his scanners going wild every time, like the time he fought the same Cyber Peacock before. All he knew was to wait till he appeared. When it did, Ranma jumped into the air, hit it twice and did his Ryuenjin attack again. The monster roared everytime it was hit. Finally, after the monster was so weakened that he could no longer disappear, Ranma used one of his deadly combos.  
  
"Sho-Ryuenjin Reppa!!!" and Ranma's blade went on fire again, as Ranma slashed diagonally upwards, bringing it down and used the laws of moments, made a circular arc and hit the monster again, and doing another circular arc, he slashed the enemy upwards, dragging him in the air, while Ranma continued to press the blade against the enemy by jumping. The monster roared and it glowed white before it finally exploded.  
  
Ranma landed on the ground, his R-Saber still fiery. He slashed air and the flame was extinguished as the energy disappeared, showing only a hilt. Putting it in his back, he walked towards the Sailor Senshi, smiling.  
  
"WOW! HE WAS SO COOL!" Akane said.  
  
"He is much bigger in real life..." Nabiki said. "And the cuteness... Sigh..."  
  
Jupiter and Venus, although used to him already after he helped them countless of times, still were impressed by the way their hero carried himself. Naughty thoughts started to roll again in their heads.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!" "DEEP SUBMERGE!" "WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide as his danger sense started vibrating again, and was not able to dodge those three simultaneous attacks on his side.  
  
"NO!" said the Inner Senshi. They quickly darted their eyes on where the blasts came from. They were there, no doubt about it. Pluto, Uranus and Neptune were there.  
  
As the smoked cleared, all people could see Ranma on the wall. He had his hands on his side, and he was gritting his teeth.  
  
"Threat of the future of Crystal Tokyo," Pluto said in a commanding tone. "is right in front of us. Let us finish this!"  
  
Uranus and Neptune nodded, quickly going towards the armored boy. Ranma opened his eyes and looked at the two figures rushing towards him. One had a sword and the other one a mirror. He shivered as he stood up, waiting for them.  
  
Uranus charged first with a wild stab which Ranma deflected so easily, and he countered attack with a slash in the ribs. Uranus groaned as she was pushed aside from the slash, rolled on the floor to avoid Ranma's downward slash.  
  
Neptune quickly went to the side of Uranus and attacked with her mirror. "AQUA MIRROR REFLECTOR!!!" she shouted.  
  
Ranma screamed again in agony as he felt the attack go through his armor and right to his skin. His armor began to crack as he moved away from the mirror's face. Both Neptune and Uranus wasted no time in using systematic and synchronized attacks on him. Ranma's already injured body was already straining from the movements as he dodged both attacks.  
  
(Best defense is the best offense, Zero once said, in rare opportunities...) Ranma thought. (Maybe now was the time...)  
  
Ranma surprised both as he retaliated towards the two figures. Slashing in wide arcs, he separated them both. When they were separated, Ranma smiled. "Rakuhouha! 65%!" and he punched the ground.  
  
Uranus and Neptune weren't fast enough to dodge the energy spikes going towards them. They screamed as the pain diffused towards their bodies and they went down to one knee.  
  
Ranma breathed deeply. He had to get away now. But before he could teleport away, Pluto unleashed her ultimate attack.  
  
=A few minutes before Ranma used his Rakuhouha=  
  
Pluto analyzed the fight with a hint of admiration towards their foe. Only a few were able to stand up against two Senshis, and yet, he was injured and was still standing against both. But when Ranma countered attack Uranus, she knew that it was only time when the two would be hit. She watched Ranma's fights with the Mavericks and was almost familiar with his style of attacking. When he attacks, it means that more or less, he'll win.  
  
"Time that flows as rivers in the stream, hear my command and aid me in my quest..." she muttered.  
  
When Ranma finally did his Rakuhouha, and the two went down on their knees, Pluto shouted.  
  
"I take my punishment to do what I need to do... CHRONO TRIGGER!"  
  
Ranma shouted again as he felt his whole being sucked into nothingness, when a second seemed years in the pain, where his mind was tortured to the very core. Only his training and instinct gave him the will to teleport out of there as he turned into a grayish black beam which shot upwards, which no one noticed.  
  
Everyone covered their eyes as Pluto released her attack. When they opened it, the whole school, the whole area was devastated. Pluto waked towards her two fallen comrades and made n exit. The three Outer Senshi disappeared from view as the portal closed.  
  
The Inner Senshi was shocked. Not once in their lives did they see such a devastating attack which hit everything.  
  
"W-where is he?" asked Venus.  
  
"I... don't know."  
  
"I can't get his reading anywhere," Mercury said.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Moon.  
  
"It means he might be dead..." Mercury replied. Her voice was sad.  
  
"No..." both Jupiter and Venus said weakly.  
  
=Two days after Ryoko's discovery of Ranma=  
  
Ranma's eyes opened. He was in a weird place, where everything seem holographic. He tried to stand up, but he winced as he even moved an inch.  
  
"Don't move..." said a voice beside him. Ranma looked at the side. There was a kid, who had red hair. "You're body took heavy damage and the healing already prevented your death."  
  
Ranma didn't reply. "Why... am I sore?"  
  
"You haven't used your muscles in almost two days..." the kid said. "Are you Ranma...?"  
  
Panic registered in his eyes. If his identity about being Zero was discovered, who'd prevent those girls again, or even those monsters from figuring out where he lives, or attack his family.  
  
Washu recognized the face Ranma made. "Don't worry... I won't tell anyone. No one else may not know..."  
  
Ranma was still not convinced.  
  
Washu saw how stubborn he was, and even attempted to give him sedatives, but it make him not trust her more. "I'm a friend of your grandfather, you're mom's father. He knows already about you, but he won't say anything to your mom. Please, trust me. Get some rest."  
  
Ranma took a while, but he sighed as he closed his eyes and went to a deep slumber.  
  
=Masaki residence=  
  
Washu came out of the broom closet and smiled weakly.  
  
"How is he?" Katsuhito asked.  
  
"He's fine. He awoke up already, but he is not ready to take visits from anyone," Washu said silently. "What did his mom say?"  
  
Katsuhito just sighed. "After telling her I found her, she said she'll come here. I think she'll be appearing tomorrow."  
  
Washu nodded. And another explosion shook the place.  
  
"There they go again," Katsuhito sighed. Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting over Tenchi again.  
  
Washu smiled. "It seems like almost everything is coming back to normal..."  
  
"Yes..." the old man said quietly. "Almost..."  
  
=Time Gate=  
  
Pluto frowned. It seems like their foe survived her attack. And to make it worse, Crystal Tokyo was disappearing in her eyes. She cursed. She had to find him and finish it.  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------\  
  
Ranma finally meets his grandfather and cousin, Washu and her daughter, Ayeka and her sister. He seems happy, but in reality, he was not yet fine.  
  
He loses his faith in the people he is trying to save, bits per bit. Will he completely lose his faith altogether?  
  
NEXT: Through the darkness, Part 2  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------/ 


	7. Through the Darkness Part 2

Ranma opened his eyes to find again that the ceiling he was staring at for the past time was still the same. He groaned as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Good morning," said the red haired kid beside him.  
  
"Hell. ugh." Ranma moaned.  
  
"It's okay. Your ribs need a few more mending before you can assume your heroics."  
  
Ranma couldn't reply. It was the same face for his stay there. "Who are you," he had to ask.  
  
"I'm Washu! The greatest scientist in the known galaxy!" she said. And two drones that looked almost like her appeared in each of her shoulders, saying 'Washu's the greatest!'  
  
If Ranma wasn't injured, he would've laughed about it, but since his sides were cracked up a bit, he just slid down the bed. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Since we found you, three days," Washu said.  
  
Ranma just nodded.  
  
"Ranma, I'm repairing your armor," Washu said. "It's been damaged quite a bit. It would take me some time to repair it."  
  
Ranma just nodded again.  
  
"And your mother is coming this afternoon, or so your grandfather said," Washu said.  
  
Ranma groaned.  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 6: Through the Darkness, Part 2-  
  
Nodoka and Ukyou went down the train station, each having a weird expression. Nodoka, ever since Ranma's disappearance, constantly worried about it. And the news that her father sent her was like an Angel delivering the news of it's stop to create the Fourth Impact [Evangelion-2 storyline.].  
  
Ukyou worried less about Ranma because she knew that her 'Ranchan' was a tough guy. He displayed confidence and even style the way he walked. Ranma was no pushover, and she knew that he could take care of himself.  
  
Both walked towards the Masaki shrine.  
  
=Another Shrine=  
  
Usagi was doing something that even her close friends thought was weird. She was thinking. She read no Manga, she read no book, she didn't even argue with Rei in the six days that passed.  
  
School cancelled after Pluto's devastating attack, and after Zero's disappearance, Pluto or any other Outers, didn't appear anymore. The police were all over the place, find 'those Sailor Sushis' as they called them, to pay for the highest property damage in their history.  
  
Makoto and Minako kept quiet. It was almost like they became dumb, and that any word out of them would either be a grunt or a groan.  
  
Rei acted normally. She began to argue with Usagi once in a while about Zero. She argued that maybe Pluto and the Outers had a good reason to kill the armored clad.  
  
Ami argued as well, saying that what Pluto did was unbelievable and was wondering whether Pluto's action were justified.  
  
"I. don't know," Usagi said. "One, I trust Pluto. She knows what will happen in the future. and yet."  
  
=Setsuna's home=  
  
Michiru and Haruka were still in bandages. After Zero's attack which hit them hard, even Hotaru's healing powers didn't do much help. It was an unnatural wound [since the Rakuhouha was a cybernetic attack] and it was left upon Hotaru to buy stuff for the house.  
  
The three of them shielded the truth from Hotaru. All they said was they fought the armored clad that was evil, and a threat to the world in the future. What they always fail to mention was that any threat to the future, whether evil or not, must be eliminated.  
  
=Later on, Masaki's household=  
  
"Ugh. Ow! Mom. let go!" Ranma whined as Nodoka gave her son a bear hug.  
  
"YOU! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" cried Nodoka, crying in Ranma's shoulders.  
  
Ranma was a bit devastated and overwhelmed by the emotion his mother was displaying. When her mom let go, Ukyou wanted to hug as well, but settled for a gentle hug in the neck.  
  
"What happened?" asked Nodoka.  
  
Ranma went speechless for a second. What was he going to say to her mother? He was the armored clad, Zero? And that he fought with three women?  
  
"He was injured when he fought a gang who threatened Sasami," Nodoka's father suddenly appeared from view.  
  
"Sasami, father?" asked Nodoka. "Who's Sasami?"  
  
Sasami came in view. The whole family planned the whole thing, hiding Ranma's identity.  
  
"Wow, my son is so manly!" Nodoka declared.  
  
"Yes," Katsuhito said. "You have soft spots on manly men."  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko giggled a bit, but quickly recovered when Tenchi gave them a patronizing look.  
  
"Hello, auntie," said Tenchi.  
  
"Oh, you are a handsome lad. Looks like my father never lied about you." Nodoka said.  
  
Tenchi blushed a bit, but as quickly as Ryoko and Ayeka recovered, he stood with a smile in his face. "Um, are you staying?"  
  
Ranma just sat in the corner. His body was still in pain. The greatest scientist in the known galaxy as the kid introduced herself said that it might take a while. Still he wished his healing would hurry up. He could barely stand up.  
  
Nodoka agreed in staying with them. Ukyou wouldn't leave Ranma anyway, so they agreed on taking dinner there.  
  
Sasami and Nodoka would cook, but since because of the added guests, Sasami would go to the market and buy food. Ranma accompanied her and Ukyou followed suit.  
  
"So, how long have you known cousin Ranma?" asked Sasami.  
  
Ukyou just smiled. "Well, only a few weeks ago. See, he was presumed dead when Auntie adopted me."  
  
"You're Ranma's sister?" asked Sasami in surprise.  
  
"Well, yeah, sugar. If that is how you say it."  
  
"Are you guys talking about me?" asked a voice behind them.  
  
"No," both said.  
  
"Good, because It think I heard that I was presumed dead," Ranma said. "And I'm quite alive."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Anyway, Tenchi-nissan is not really my brother, but he treats me like a sister." Sasami said.  
  
Ranma and Ukyou smiled. "Good for you Sasami," said Ranma.  
  
"Yeah, really good." Ukyou declared. "Well, it was really good that Ranma helped you," Ukyou said, talking about the cover upped story of Ranma helping Sasami against a gang of thugs.  
  
"Yeah, really lucky." Sasami paused. "What are they doing?" she said, pointing at the group of people.  
  
Ranma was tall enough to see what was going on. It was a gang of boys, and they were kicking a girl.  
  
Ranma reacted without thinking, jumping up in the air, and gave two swift kicks to the male in front of the girl.  
  
"HEY!" said one of the boys. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
"To get to her, you have to get to me," Ranma said.  
  
Hotaru watched in awe as Ranma faced a group of almost 6 people.  
  
"Well, you want it! CHARGE!" one of them said. It was the one that Ranma kicked, and it seems like he was the leader of the group. And as he shouted, everyone came in.  
  
Ranma hid his injury very well as he dodged, kicked, punch some of them unconscious. (This guys have no training. They are just bullies!) Ranma thought as he back flipped, knocking the last one. He took a deep breath and turned around to the girl. She was sort of pretty, a bit foreign looking with shoulder cut black hair. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
Hotaru just nodded as he looked at her savior. "Yes. t-thank you."  
  
Ranma just smiled. "So, why are they after you?"  
  
Hotaru's face fell. Would she dare explain her powers to him? Will he turn on her too?  
  
Ranma correctly read the face. "Oh, forget it. If you don't want to tell, then don't."  
  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Don't be," Ranma replied. "Uh, are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes. In the market."  
  
"Cool. We are going as well." Ranma said.  
  
" 'We' ?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma replied, turning around. "Hey guys! Come!"  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Sasami.  
  
"Is she hurt?" asked Ukyou.  
  
"She's okay," Ranma said. "Anyway, I'm Ranma, this is my sister Ukyou, and this is my cousin, Sasami."  
  
"I'm Hotaru."  
  
The four walked towards the market, and Sasami talked to Hotaru most of the way. Buying what they needed, the four walked back together. Unbeknownst to them, it was the last trip that Ranma might have.  
  
=Along the random streets of Juuban=  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars shouted at the new monster. It was huge, it had blue armor and had brown skin, and it had fangs of ice. And to make it worse, it was impervious to Mars' attack.  
  
It shrugged off the attack and continued to walk slowly to them.  
  
"Damn it," Mars shouted. "Why can't I damage it?"  
  
Mercury scanned it in the computer. "It's armor is creating a cold wave around it. It is more or less like the ice attack Zero did to that enemy we had in the park before."  
  
Jupiter and Venus tried and failed to slow down it's progress. The chain turned to ice and the electric ball just deflected of the armor.  
  
Sailor Moon was panicking already. All the monsters they fought so far were too strong for them. Only Zero seemed to find a way to dispose them.  
  
And speaking of the devil, Ranma, Sasami, Ukyou and Hotaru finally appeared in view.  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed as he saw those girls fighting the monster. And those girls had the same uniform as the other three, which attacked him four days ago. He didn't want to join the fray. He didn't want to get involve.  
  
Hotaru almost dropped her stuff when she saw her friends in trouble. She desperately wanted to transform. (but, not in front of these people.) she thought.  
  
Finally, the monster stopped it's rampage. It blew up cold air and seemed to form a huge icicle and he blew more cold air until it grew large.  
  
The Sailor Senshi tried their best to attack the monster while it was blowing up an ice, but all it did was anger it.  
  
The ice fell down and impacted the street, smashed to thousands of pieces, but those pieces were going towards the Sailor Senshi and they were sharp as knives. The Sailor Senshi screamed in pain as the ice struck their body. Not only it stabbed them painfully, but some were able to penetrate their magical clothes and they started to bleed.  
  
"Damn it." Ranma shouted as he saw blood. Innocent blood, red blood, flowing. Flowing because he wouldn't do anything. (I have no choice!) he thought, as he glowed gray.  
  
=Washu's laboratory=  
  
Washu wasted in no time in fixing the 'interesting' piece of armor that lay before her table. The data she received were so interesting to her. When she took a brake, she noticed something weird. The gold orb in the chest area was glowing and before Washu could do anything, it vanished.  
  
(Ranma!) she thought.  
  
=Back to the streets=  
  
Ranma didn't care anymore if there were two people behind him. The monster started walking again to the fallen girls.  
  
Uykou and Hotaru's eyes went wide as Ranma was bathed in gray light, and when it resided, he wore a black armor which showed a few signs of cracks.  
  
(My brother. is Zero?) asked Ukyou to herself, shocked to think anymore.  
  
(The evil which Setsuna mama described. Is it him? How can it be?) Hotaru thought. (An evil person wouldn't help anyone.)  
  
Sasami just tapped Ranam in the back. "Be careful, cousin Ranma," she said.  
  
"I will," Ranma replied. "I'll teleport straight towards the corner there," he said, pointing at the street. "After the fight. Meet you there."  
  
The monster let out a roar of laughter. "Weak, stupid! Is this what you guys can do?"  
  
The Inner Senhsi tried to stand up. They all groaned in pain.  
  
"Say good bye!" it said to them, drawing in breath to use it again.  
  
"No you don't!!!" Ranma shouted as he landed right in front of the monster, slashing it from the back.  
  
Venus and Jupiter gasped. It was Zero and he was still alive.  
  
The monster groaned as he shook his head. "YOU!" and it dashed towards him.  
  
Ranma almost couldn't dodge as the ice maverick he fought before surprised him. (He wasn't this fast before.) he thought. Then, he attacked. "RYUENJIN!" he said as he jumped up, blade on fire, and completely missing the target. (Nani?!)  
  
The monster simply back stepped the attack, with his hands balled to a fist and punched Ranma as he landed. Ranma almost screamed as he felt his ribs braking again, his muscles straining as he flew towards the wall, where he made a deep impression.  
  
(Damn it. He's faster than before.) Ranma thought. The Maverick dashed again towards Ranma to give him another punch. But Ranma was ready for it. He waited for last possible moment and ducked the punch, and he unleashed a spur of the moment attack.  
  
"SHO-RYUEN-KEN!" he shouted as he drove his blade now bathed in fire again to the Mavericks ice fangs, and jumped straight up in the sky, fire dancing around Ranma as he twisted in the air, and dragging his enemy up.  
  
It screamed in pain as the Maverick itself cought fire, and slowly, glowed white and even before Ranma landed, the Maverick exploded in the air.  
  
Ranma landed with one knee on the ground. The last attack drained him a lot and his injuries weren't helping. He took deep breaths.  
  
"You okay?" asked a person behind him. It was Mercury.  
  
"Get. away." Ranma replied coldly.  
  
The five of them flinched. "But. you need help." Moon replied.  
  
"I wouldn't be like this if it weren't for your friends." Ranma declared again in a cold voice. "Get out."  
  
All of them froze. Finally, Mercury spoke. "We. we're sorry about that one. We never intended to."  
  
Ranma stood up and faced them. (She's serious,) Ranma thought, looking at her in the eye.  
  
"And. thanks for helping us." Mercury said.  
  
Ranma stood there for a moment, and smiled. "You're welcome. See you." And he teleported out and as the gray beam which Ranma turned to when he teleports out was intercepted however when Pluto appeared in the sky and attacked.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
A blinding flash of light was emitted when the gray beam hit the magical attack of Pluto and Ranma screamed in pain as he fell down again.  
  
"NO!" the Inner Senshi shouted.  
  
Ranma had no time to listen though as Neptune was in front of him with her mirror out. "AQUA MIRROR REFLECTOR!!!" And Ranma, for the second time in his life, felt the armor bend inwards, and the pain was overwhelming. He HAD to counter it.  
  
"RAIJINGEKI!" Ranma shouted as he took the Saber from his back and made a wild electric stab towards the mirror.  
  
Neptune smiled as her tactic worked. She jumped up when she saw Ranma grab for his sword and Pluto took care of the rest as she appeared right where Neptune was supposed to be standing and blocked the wild stab easily, deflected it with her staff, and used Ranma's momentum to send the sword upwards.  
  
Ranma lost his grip on the sword and time seemed to stop as he watched helplessly as Uranus came to view and slashed the hilt of the R-Saber with her own sword. She destroyed it with no difficulty at all.  
  
Pluto smiled as she disarmed Zero. Now he was defenseless. She took her staff and pointed it to Zero's chest. "Dead Scream!"  
  
Ranma shouted, pain so intense that his armor in the chest and shoulder area shattered as he flew a few steps back. And he saw it glint in the sun. The golden orb, which was situated in his armor, was flying across his eyes. Ignoring the pain of his chest, he grabbed it and held it safely in his closed fist as he fell down to one knee.  
  
Sasami shrieked in shock. "Cousin RANMA!" she said, and ran towards him. Ukyou did the same as she left Hotaru alone.  
  
(W-why?) Hotaru thought. (why is mama fighting someone who helped us?)  
  
Uranus landed in front of Ranma to finish it. The front armor is gone, and he wouldn't survive a direct hit. "World Shaking!" she said, but before she could unleash her attack, a beam came down on her, and a shadowed man pushed her a bit to the left. It laughed and turned to a beam again, and teleported out.  
  
The attack, which it was supposed to be for Ranma, came towards the running girls Ukyou and Sasami. Ranma's eyes widened as he saw them and without thinking, he jumped towards them, and grabbed them in mid-air, and rolled them away to safety.  
  
"Cousin." Sasami began.  
  
"Stay down," he said, and stood up and turned around, and Sasami's face suddenly was bathed with specks of blood.  
  
Ranma felt a prick in his chest, and saw Uranus, who had her sword deep in his chest. His eyes traveled from the sword to the wielder of it. She showed no emotion in her face, yet her eyes showed satisfaction.  
  
The Inner Senshi were shocked to see Uranus stab Zero, and the other end of the sword is sticking out of his back.  
  
Uranus removed her sword, and Ranma's eyes began to close. He fell down on his knees and stood there kneeling a moment, his hand still clutched the gold orb. He fell forward.  
  
Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, two other beams came down towards Ranma. One was red and one was blue.  
  
"Ranma!" the red figured shouted as he knelt down towards the fallen figure.  
  
"Zero, is he okay?" asked the blue armored figure.  
  
"I. don't know, X," the red figure replied.  
  
It was the two friends of Ranma. form the future.  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -\  
  
The future and past timeline collides. But, too many questions go unanswered.  
  
Is Ranma dead? Who is the dark figure that attacked Uranus? Why is Zero and X here? What happened to Ranma before going to the past?  
  
NEXT: Through the Darkness Part 3  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -/ 


	8. Ranma's Past, Part 1

-Previously on Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
"Stay down," he said, and stood up and turned around, and Sasami's face suddenly was bathed with specks of blood.  
  
Ranma felt a prick in his chest, and saw Uranus, who had her sword deep in his chest. His eyes traveled from the sword to the wielder of it. She showed no emotion in her face, yet her eyes showed satisfaction.  
  
The Inner Senshi were shocked to see Uranus stab Zero, and the other end of the sword is sticking out of his back.  
  
Uranus removed her sword, and Ranma's eyes began to close. He fell down on his knees and stood there kneeling a moment, his hand still clutched the gold orb. He fell forward.  
  
Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, two other beams came down towards Ranma. One was red and one was blue.  
  
"Ranma!" the red figured shouted as he knelt down towards the fallen figure.  
  
"Zero, is he okay?" asked the blue armored figure.  
  
"I... don't know, X," the red figure replied.  
  
It was the two friends of Ranma... from the future.  
  
-Omega X Presents-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 7: Ranma's Past, Part 1-  
  
"Damn it! I knew he was in trouble, but we were too late!" X exclaimed as he saw her fallen friend.  
  
Zero looked calm as he tapped a button which was hidden secretly at Ranma's helmet, and it opened. He turned Ranma around and Zero took the helmet off, the Inner Senshi gasped they saw the face of their hero.  
  
"RANMA?" shouted Mercury. Jupiter and Venus just stood there frozen as they gasped as the face of their classmate, unable to speak. Mars and Moon just turned white.  
  
Zero just took his arm and put it in Ranma's head. "Wait, he is still alive... but barely..."  
  
Sasami and Ukyou came towards Ranma. "Cousin Ranma!" Sasami said.  
  
Zero looked up to the two girls. "Do you know him?"  
  
"He is my cousin..." "He is my brother..."  
  
Zero just nodded. "He needs help. He's gonna die if we leave him alone," Zero said.  
  
"Which is what he is going to do," Pluto said as he emerged in front of the two Maverick Hunters. "He is a threat to the formation of our perfect nation, and he needs to die."  
  
X just stared hard at Pluto, and then to other two Outer Senshi joining her side. One of them had a sword, and it had blood. "You... you did this to him?" X asked as he began to glow golden.  
  
"Yes, because he needs to die," Pluto said calmly. "Now, get out of the way so we can finish the job."  
  
X didn't listen as he let out his left hand disappeared and the outlet of his Ultimate Plasma Mega Buster came out and he shot it to the three. Pluto and the other two Senshi just jumped up and dodged the attack. "Zero, set the co-ordinates. We're getting out of here!"  
  
Zero didn't need to reply as his lower right arm opened a bit to reveal something which almost looked identical with the Mercury computer and began to type.  
  
"Oh no you..." Uranus didn't finish as X just jumped in the air, and his armor from his back opened like wings, and he glowed yellow.  
  
"NOVA STRIKE!!!" X shouted as he sped towards Uranus.  
  
Uranus just ducked and rolled as X just passed by her. Neptune hurried to the busy Zero to stop him, but Zero was ready for her. "Raijingeki!!!" Zero said, as he turned around to face her and stabbed her with an electric blade. Neptune screamed as the pain tore through her body was not like anything she felt before.  
  
"NEPTUNE!" Pluto exclaimed, and aimed her staff at Zero. "DEAD SCRE..."  
  
And she was cut off when X flew and rammed her from behind. "Hurry Zero!!!" X shouted as he he approached him.  
  
"DONE!" Zero said. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Zero, Ranma, X, Sasami and Ukyou, in a white light, were compressed into a beam and disappeared in the sky...  
  
=Somewhere in a roof of a abandoned building=  
  
Dr. Light looked out in the sky as his eyes feasted on the sight of Old Tokyo. (Ahh... Heaven is something humans can never see because they can't see. I bet in this time, they hope to create A.I., yet when they reach it, like me, they'll want the old world they had...)  
  
An energy buildup behind him made him stop his thoughts. Turning around, he saw Zero, X, two girls and...  
  
"RANMA!" Dr. Light exclaimed in shock. "Oh my goodness... Is he alright?"  
  
"His heart stopped beating, but I'm still getting a brainwave pattern," Zero said. "He needs to be helped, now..."  
  
Dr. Light looked devastated. "But... Zero, we can't repair him. This timeline has no technology to even produce a bio-metallic cell..."  
  
"But... we can send him to the future right?" X asked desperately.  
  
Zero sighed and frowned deeply. "He won't survive the trip... He barely survived when he first came to us..." Zero replied, remembering Ranma as a young kid with one arm and leg gone, and bleeding heavily when he sent Ranma to the future with him. It is the reason why Dr. Light did a full body cybernation, and not just replace the arm and leg.  
  
X punched the floor. "NO! There is no hope?"  
  
Sasami, who was quiet with Ukyou, spoke up. "We should... get cousin Ranma to Washu... she can help..."  
  
Dr. Light perked up. "Wa-Washu?" he asked. "She's here?"  
  
Zero and X looked up. "Who's Washu?"  
  
Dr. Light took a while to answer. "She taught me most of the things I know, and she also helped me get my body..." [Dr. Light was dead already when Zero became a Maverick Hunter, only his brain was alive.]  
  
=Masaki Shrine=  
  
Katsuhito looked at her daughter. "You didn't tell him?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "How am I supposed to say that he is an alien?" Nodoka asked her father.  
  
"He doesn't know his heritage?" Katsuhito asked back. "He would, no, should know sooner or later..."  
  
"I can't say it to him... I just can't," Nodoka replied.  
  
Outside, the sound of bickering and fighting was clear for the two adults. Nodoka sighed.  
  
"Tenchi is so manly, having two girls fighting over him..."  
  
"There are other ways to be manly..." Katsuhito replied kindly.  
  
Suddenly, a shout erupted from outside. Katsuhito stood up and raced outside followed by Nodoka. He stopped a few steps from the grounds and so did Nodoka.  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama... RANMA!!!" Nodoka shouted...  
  
=Later, at Washu's laboratory=  
  
Washu watched in awe as Dr. Light operate her machine with almost equal efficiency.  
  
"How do you know how to operate this machine?" she asked.  
  
"I already said, Washu," Dr. Light replied, turning to her. "You taught me all this."  
  
Washu smiled. "So, you are my future student?"  
  
Dr. Light smiled as well. "Yes... And you're choice of age at that time was more... uhm, mature than what you are using now..." and he blushed a bit.  
  
Washu returned the smile, and turned her attention to Ranma. "How is he?"  
  
Dr. Light frowned. "This machine you have will heal him, but the damage done to the mind..." And Dr. Light shook his head. "We need to reboot his brain, show his memories to him... The memories he can always access always pass in without difficulty, but others... it will be forced to him..."  
  
Washu looked at the frown of Dr. Light. "Why? What happened to him before?"  
  
"I'll explain with everyone later... I'm sorry Ranma..." he added quietly as he pushed a button.  
  
=Masaki Shrine=  
  
Dr. Light appeared from the closet and Washu was followed him.  
  
"Zero, did you explain who we are?" Dr. Light asked.  
  
"Yes... although I think Ranma's mother wants to hear in more details."  
  
Dr. Light just nodded. "Okay. Let's begin..."  
  
Zero started. "It all began when I saw Ranma being mauled by lions..."  
  
=Ranma's Mind=  
  
-The life of Ranma as a child was easily digested. Others, were...-  
  
"NO FAHTER!!!" Ranma shouted as he felt the ions tear his body apart. He felt pain, smelled death and the last thing he saw before everything went black was a large paw coming down to him...  
  
-Life of Ranma in the future with Zero. Training easily digested, but then, it came...-  
  
"Colonel, please stop this!!!" Ranma said as he faced Iris' brother, the only person he didn't wish to face.  
  
"I will not... For the glory of the Repliforce!" the Colonel said, as he dashed towards him. Ranma jumped up in the air to avoid the slash, and slashed downwards. They parried with their swords, blocking and slashing.  
  
"It's too bad Ranma, you were the last person I wanted to fight!"  
  
"Me too... Let's stop this nonsense!" Ranma replied.  
  
"I'll NEVER surrender!" Colonel said as he slashed downwards. It hit directly Ranma at the shoulder. Ranma retaliated by slashing upwards vertically, and the Colonel back stepped. They stood facing each other.  
  
"Nice one..." the Colonel said as he checked his hand, which had a scratch. "But you have to do better than that!"  
  
Ranma didn't reply as he dashed forward to perform a Shippuuga and missed as the Colonel jumped away from the dash attack. Slashing downwards, the Colonel aimed directly at Ranma's head, which missed as Ranma countered with his own upward slash, Ryuenjin. Both swords met and clashed in the air. That's when Ranma's advantage came as he used his Anything Goes Style and Kuuenbu skills to gain air superiority.  
  
The Colonel was taken back as he got hit in his chest and his left leg. He groaned as he tried to fight back, by slashing wildly at Ranma. It worked as the sword hit Ranma directly in his right arm, but countered it by doing a spinning slash which hit directly in the Colonel's head. Both landed at the same time to the ground, and both dashed at the same time towards each other.  
  
SLASH!  
  
In a blink of an eye, Ranma stood there with the Colonel's sword an inch away from his face. The Colonel, on the other hand, looked at the sword which penetrated his armor. It seems that Ranma used his Raijingeki which extended his blade with electrical energy which gave Ranma the advantage in length.  
  
The Colonel came down to one knee when as the blade's energy disappeared. "You... you're too late..."  
  
"What?" Ranma said.  
  
"The Repliforce... left already..." he replied. "Ranma... take care of Iris, and my sword, for me..." and he glowed white, and the build up of energy was all Ranma needed to find out what would happen next.  
  
"COLONEL! NO!!!"  
  
And in a blinding light, Iris' brother blew up, leaving his sword behind...  
  
=Masaki household=  
  
"He... he killed Iris' brother?" Nodoka asked incredulously.  
  
"He had no choice," Zero replied. "We were at war... But the big blow came to him when he saw who was waiting for him in the Final Weapon which the Repliforce escaped to space with..."  
  
=Ranma's mind=  
  
"I-Iris? What are you doing here?" Ranma asked as he saw her.  
  
"You fought with my brother..." she just said.  
  
"Y...yes..." Ranma replied.  
  
"Then it's over..." Iris said, as the purple orb glowed more intensely in her hand. "Good bye, Ranma..."  
  
"No, wait!!!" But he was too late, as Iris threw her orb right in the air, which transformed her, giving her a thick armor. "Iris..." he said as the orb transformed to a diamond and fused within the armor.  
  
Ranma attacked the armor, but it had no effect. It did penetrate, but the scraps of metal which flew of the armor transformed to a flying drone mines that approached him, and the armor seemed to heal itself.  
  
Iris aimed her hand to Ranma and his eyes went wide as a blaster appeared from her hand, which was almost like X's, except that it fired a purple beam of powerful energy. Ranma's shoulder armor almost came of hen it was contacted with the beam, and only Ranma's dodging skills saved his life.  
  
Iris took aim and fired again, but this time, Ranma was ready. He took up in the air, behind Iris and did his powerful Shippuuga at her back. She flew towards the wall. Ranma's eye widened as the diamond which transformed her body was floating above the armor.  
  
(To take out Iris, I need to take out that diamond...) he thought.  
  
Iris recovered quickly as she turned around and aimed at Ranma, and fired. Ranma jumped up to the air and slashed the diamond with all his might, as his energy blade seemed to force its way in the diamond. It took a while, but the diamond cracked and the energy inside it began to escape, and it blew up.  
  
Everything seemed dark to Ranma as he landed to the floor, and saw Iris, lying down, apparently not getting up.  
  
"IRIS!" Ranma said as he ran towards her. He kneeled down to her and held her hand. "Iris, are you okay...?"  
  
"Ranma... you still beat me..."  
  
"It doesn't matter now... please don't talk..." Ranma pleaded.  
  
"I... I feel weak... I put too much energy in that tool that 'he' gave me..." Iris said.  
  
"You'll be alright... You'll see..."  
  
"Ranma... I have a favor..." Iris said, and opened her palm. It was a gold orb. "Keep it with you... It is everything that stood for us in those times... Everything that was meant for us... Please, always remember me..."  
  
Ranma recognized the orb. He himself gave that orb to Iris before. "I will, but please..."  
  
But Iris just smiled weakly as she mouthed 'I love you...' and closed her eyes. Ranma couldn't do anything as he held her in his arms, tears now flowing freely in his eyes. He clutched the orb in his palm and hugged her.  
  
"I swear... I'll never forget..." Ranma said quietly.  
  
=Masaki household=  
  
"And that's how we found him..." X said. "Standing near her as he clutched the orb in his hand."  
  
Everyone at this point had their head down.  
  
"So... that's why his eyes were so sad..." Ukyou said.  
  
"Yes... he was never the same after that. Anyway," Zero continued. "All three of us came towards the throne room, where the general stood. He was a big man, and his armor was amazingly impenetrable. The only weak point he had was his head..."  
  
"What happened?" asked Katsuhito.  
  
X shrugged. "Ranma dashed in the air, dodging the General's flying arms and projectiles, and was able to stab him in the base of his neck which stopped him for a while..."  
  
=Ranma's mind=  
  
Ranma jumped towards the General, rolling to the right as the General's right arm came at him at full speed, jumped again in the air to dodge the left arm. He landed at the top of the arm, and with less than a second, he jumped out towards the General.  
  
The General fired two orbs from his limbs which his arms were supposed to be attached, and Ranma dodged them as he came to the General's head and slashed downwards.  
  
"AAAGGGHHH!" it said as the blade connected with the soft party of the neck armor. "It's... not over!"  
  
Ranma just stood there, his blade still at the General's neck. "It's over..."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
But something shook the place, it was not normal.  
  
"What the hell..." Ranma said as he felt it.  
  
"What's going on?" asked X as he also shook from the floor movements.  
  
"General! What's happening?" asked Zero to the big robot.  
  
"Someone's taken control of the weapon!" the General said.  
  
"Who?" asked X.  
  
"I don't know, but you still have time..." the General said. "Go to the core, and deactivate it! It's the only way to stop this!"  
  
Ranma, Zero and X dashed towards the door which the General pointed. There, they didn't know that someone or something is waiting for them...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------\  
  
NEXT: Continuation form Ranma's past. Who will be his final enemy?  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------/ 


	9. Ranma's Past, Part 2

-Previously on Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
Picture of Ranma hugging a long brown haired girl with sapphire blue eyes... Ranma's love, Iris.  
  
"I swear... I will never forget you..." Ranma said, tears flowing down his eyes and the gold orb in his hand...  
  
Picture of Ranma, Zero and X fighting a large robot, which was the General of the Repliforce...  
  
"YAHH!!!" Ranma shouted as he dove bravely and foolishly towards the robot's head, with his blade downward towards its neck.  
  
Picture of Zero, X, and Ranma dashing towards the door... And we continue our story.  
  
"Who could've taken control of a large secured military institute?" asked X while the three ran inside a corridor.  
  
"I don't know," Zero said. "But whoever it is must be stopped. I can feel the station moving downwards..."  
  
"Someone's landing it?" asked Ranma.  
  
"No... I think someone's trying to crash it..." Zero said shortly. "And the size of this thing... It'll be destruction beyond everything to the earth..."  
  
The hunters continued to go on until they met a fierce resistance of Repliforce robots which don't seem to even know what they are doing.  
  
"Damn it!" X said as he shot a charged buster towards the flying robot. Zero and Ranma teamed up against a large and strong robot.  
  
After disposing about ten robots, they entered the door which revealed 8 blue teleporters, and one gold one.  
  
"Which one?" asked Ranma.  
  
Zero looked carefully at the blue ones; they glowed while the gold one didn't. He jumped on the gold one, and nothing happened.  
  
"I think we should go to the blue ones first..." Zero observed. He looked at his two friends which they nodded. Each took a separate blue teleporter.  
  
"Good luck," said Ranma at his two friends as he disappeared.  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 8: Ranma's Past, Part 2 [I'm so so evil!!!]-  
  
=Present day=  
  
"It seems that the teleporters contained enemies we fought before..." X continued. "It was unfortunate for Ranma..."  
  
"Why?" asked Sasami.  
  
Zero looked at X, who just bowed his head. "Ranma fought an enemy he never wanted to face... a lion," he continued for X. "And he's scared of lions..."  
  
Nodoka gasped. "You mean... when Ranma was put on the lions..." and she stopped.  
  
Katsuhito glared at his daughter. "What do you mean 'When Ranma was put in the lions'?"  
  
Nodoka bowed her head. "Ranma told me what happened after he disappeared... he told me that Genma put him through... what was it called? Neko... neko something..."  
  
Katsuhito stood up this time. "Neko-ken? THE Neko-ken?" he said in disgust.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "You know what is this Neko-ken?" asked Washu.  
  
Katsuhito just shook his head. "Genma... that idiot," and he faced them. "The Neko-ken is a powerful martial arts technique, using the natural energy of the person to form invisible external claws which can cut through steel, wood and almost any material... And to make it worse, it can extend to almost 5 meters if the energy is concentrated enough..."  
  
"So?" asked Ukyou. "If it's so powerful, why is it bad?"  
  
Katsuhito looked at her and frowned. "Well, to attain such ability, the person should be forced to face their greatest fear," and he paused. "The cats, and when the mind reaches the breaking point, the person acts like a cat... That's why the training is putting the student as a child into a pit of starving cats..."  
  
Sasami covered her mouth.  
  
"But I never knew that Genma was stupid enough to take it into a new level... using lions instead..."  
  
Dr. Light suddenly stood up and his eyes were shining strangely. "Oh my goodness," he said. "I forgot..." and he ran towards the broom closet.  
  
Everyone looked at him as he passed, but then, after that moment, put their focus on X who continued the story  
  
=Ranma's mind=  
  
Ranma's eye focused on the darkness. "Where am I?" he asked to no one. Suddeny, his eyes blinked as the room grew brighter, and he was taken aback as he saw a humungous lion in front of him. Fear began to rise out of him. He hastily backed away from the lion.  
  
{No, father!!! Stop it!!!}  
  
The lion roared as he dashed towards Ranma. Ranma's thoughts were shoved out of his head when his training and instinct came in as he jumped out of the way. The lion just looked at the back of his head, and did a front flip at Ranma's flying back, and two crescent energies came towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma screamed as the two energies came crashing painfully in his back. He landed on the ground and his danger sense came alive again as the lion Maverick came dashing towards him.  
  
It grabbed Ranma in the back of his neck and dragged him towards the wall and slammed Ranma's face to it repeatedly and threw him away.  
  
Ranma stood up shakily, trying to get his fear out of his head. {Lions tearing his body...}  
  
His mind flooded with the lion's cage, lions tearing him up, biting him. And the pain that his real body was taking was not helping him, as the Maverick found no resistance by Ranma and continued to pound on him.  
  
In Ranma's mind, a lion slashed his face, and the maverick also slashed his face at the same time. Ranma flew off towards the wall.  
  
The Maverick grunted. It was easy. Too easy. And as he turned his back on him, he failed to notice Ranma standing up.  
  
{I am Greiver...}{The spirit of a hunter}{Spirit of the lion}  
  
Ranma's eyes opened, but his eyes, those blue eyes were not seen anymore. It showed nothing but red... and he roared.  
  
The maverick looked back at his target. It was fully standing, hands cupped opened like he had claws. It roared as he turned completely around to Ranma and dashed towards him. Ranma faced him, and dashed on him as well...  
  
-Outside the teleporter-  
  
X and Zero were nervous as they waited for Ranma appeared.  
  
"Damn it..." X said. "Are you sure, Zero, that you didn't meet the Slash Beast Maverick?"  
  
"No... It seems that Ranma took it..." Zero replied quietly.  
  
"He's scared of lions right? Can he survive? Can he escape?" X began to panic.  
  
"I don't..." and he stopped as Ranma's silhouette appeared in the teleporter.  
  
It was a sorry sight for X. His friend's black armor was torn to almost a critical state, and it was repairing slowly.  
  
"I'm okay," Ranma said softly seeing their eyes. "I just need some energy capsules... Can you spare some?"  
  
Zero just nodded and handed him a capsule glowing yellow. Ranma put it on a hole near his arm, and as he poured the liquid in, he felt a breeze of relief. His armor was repairing in a faster rate now. He checked his hands again, and saw the gold orb he left near the teleporter. He took it and put it in his chest as the armor closed around it. When he let go of the orb, the armor held the orb securely on his chest.  
  
"Let's go..." Ranma said before both of them could speak. "It looks like the gold teleporter is working now..."  
  
The three figures took turns as they jumped to the teleporter, Ranma first, X second and Zero last.  
  
=Masaki's household=  
  
"What happened?" asked Ayeka, speaking for the first time ever since they started telling about Ranma's story.  
  
Zero shrugged. "We don't know... All we know is that he took a heavy beating and defeated his greatest fear..."  
  
Ayeka slumped in silence, and Ryoko looked a bit horrified as the images of being thrown in a den of lions as a child. Tenchi looked at both figures with almost a sorry look in his face.  
  
"Anyway, we got transported on a corridor with a fork with three paths. I took the left, Zero took the right, and Ranma took the center." X said as he continued his story.  
  
=Back to Ranma's mind=  
  
Ranma sped towards the corridor, and finally met a familiar purple door. He dashed towards it as the doors opened and locked behind him, and his sensors went array.  
  
Chaos was in the air. "Who's there?" Ranma asked to the air.  
  
Laughter. Terrible laughter filled the air, as a shadow appeared floating on top of Ranma.  
  
"Ranma..." it said. "So, you arrived."  
  
"Sigma..." Ranma said.  
  
Sigma looked like the symbol of death. A dark torn cloak and glowing yellow eyes, and on his hand was a scythe held by a long handle. The blade was glowing with an eerie green energy.  
  
"It seems that I meet you again," Sigma said. "Did you enjoy what I gave to your friend?" he said as he looked intently at the orb in Ranma's chest.  
  
Ranma didn't look surprised, or confused by his words. "So, it was you who gave that energy orb to Iris..." he didn't sound angry. In fact, he sounded like nothing Sigma heard anyone speak like before.  
  
"I hope your happy Sigma, because I swear," Ranma began to speak so slowly that every word shook with unseen power. "You're going to die."  
  
"I expected nothing less..." Sigma said as he disappeared.  
  
Ranma took a stance as his inner sensors went wild. Sigma's energy signature is spreading around the air. He adjusted it a bit, and found out that the energy is diluted in the surroundings, and then, it concentrated on a specific point. Ranma suddenly jumped towards the place, and slashed air.  
  
His R-Saber hit the blade of Sigma's scythe, and they parried in midair. Ranma looked for an opening as they fought. He slashed down hard as he saw one, but Sigma disappeared. Ranma's danger sense rang so loud in his head he almost had a headache.  
  
Ranma felt a powerful blow on his back as he was pushed to the ground. It either was luck or Ranma's training that helped him dodge the scythe slashing towards him. Ranma stood up hurriedly as he dodged another slash.  
  
(His clothes...) Ranma observed, and it hit him.  
  
It was an advanced cloaking device, which was experimented during the first Maverick war. (No wonder he could disappear...) he thought.  
  
Ranma suddenly attacked. "RYUENJIN!!!" he said as he drove his sword upward, fire dancing as he passed through the air.  
  
"RAAAGGGHHH!" Sigma screamed as the cloak caught on fire and spread so quickly that he took it off at once. "DAMN YOU!" he said as his face appeared. It was like still the same bald face with a line etched in his eyes, but the body had more mass than the last time Ranma fought with Sigma.  
  
Ranma took a ready stance as Sigma [who's weapon was still a scythe] jumped in the air and threw the scythe, which flew, all over the place. Ranma parried the flying weapon with his own and threw the scythe back at Sigma, who caught it with ease.  
  
Sigma just jumped again in the air and threw it hard to Ranma, who jumped out of the way as the scythe landed neatly on the wall, and the energy spread all over the wall, like electricity. Sigma jumped towards the wall, and Ranma thought for a wild moment that he was going to take it, but as Sigma turned on Ranma, his eyes were glowing.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened and jumped just in time before Sigma's laser eyes could hit him, as the lasers gazed the ground while Ranma hanged on the wall. Sigma turned his head and the laser followed his gaze as Ranma jumped away from the wall. He dived towards Sigma, lade out as a hilt, and did a move that he just discovered in the spur of the moment.  
  
"Mid-air-Shippuuga!" he said as he dived downwards diagonally towards Sigma, blade in his side, and when there was a second before contact, he let out a powerful slash, which hit Sigma in the face and the scythe on the wall directly. Sigma screamed as the blade seemed to tear through his body and the scream suddenly came to halt, like pressing the mute button on the T.V. controller. Ranma looked around only to see nothing.  
  
"You can't stop. me!!!" Sigma said, his voice echoing in the halls. "You will die!!!"  
  
And the place gave an almighty lurch as the space station suddenly moved at a faster rate.  
  
"Oh no." Ranma said to himself.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a voice behind him. Ranma turned around to face X and Zero.  
  
"Zero, it's Sigma." and Ranma saw him stiffen. "He. I don't know, he took over the space station. he's gonna crash it."  
  
X looked horrified, but Zero's leadership attitude took control.  
  
"Okay, we need to find a ship, preferably with a radio," he said.  
  
"Use the escape ships about three meters ahead from this place," said another voice behind them. It was the General of the Repliforce.  
  
Ranma and his two friends looked to each other. They all nodded. They ran towards the purple door in front of them. X entered first, then Zero, but Ranma looked back.  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" he asked the General.  
  
"No. It's my responsibility for this whole predicament. I'll stay and see if there is anyway to prevent further damage."  
  
Ranma would've protested, but he saw it in the robot's eyes. (He decided) he thought.  
  
Ranma just took a run towards the door, and dashed forward until he met Zero.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.  
  
"Sorry," Ranma said. "Wanted to say good-bye."  
  
Zero just nodded as they both entered the escape pod, where they saw X talking towards the radio.  
  
"He's talking to Dr. Light," Zero said, seeing the question in Ranma's face. "It might not be much, but he can call his friends and workers to all get to shelter."  
  
Ranma nodded. Dr. Light's 'friends' were important figures in the governments in most of the countries.  
  
"Okay," X said, looking away from the radio to his left, where the control of the pod was situated in. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Ranma had something in his mind. "Zero," he said. "Can the earth survive such impact?"  
  
Zero looked sad. "No. Such mass and velocity, the only thing left will be a chunk."  
  
Ranma looked down on his feet, and clutched the gold orb ion his chest.  
  
As the escape pod left the station, the General had other things in mind. He held his arm out which concealed a red button. "You wont take us all so easily." he said as he pushed the button.  
  
=Back to the pod=  
  
An explosion took place in the space station, which sent shockwaves towards the ship as it almost spun out of control and only X's piloting skills saved them from being blown away.  
  
"What the hell.?!" X said as he tried to control it. "What happened to the space station?"  
  
Zero looked out of the window. "The General self-destructed it," he said calmly.  
  
Ranma took a look as well, and he sighed. It seems that the space station was blown to two halves, and each halve was going in around the earth, missing it. "It'll miss..." Ranma said as he saw the parts going away from the earth.  
  
Quite suddenly, a part of the station came to life as boosters seemed to appear from it's sides. "Sigma..." Zero said quietly.  
  
The three watched in horror as the part of the space station righted it's course to earth, and when it struck, the whole world would never be the same again.  
  
=Masaki household=  
  
"What happened?" asked Ukyou.  
  
"The half of the station came to earth with a speed of 5 Kilometers per second," X said, his voice a bit shaking. "It hit the earth with tremendous impact..."  
  
Zero just stared out of the window. "It destroyed nearly half of the population on earth... Reploids died, humans almost became instinct..."  
  
"Just like Second Impact..." Nodoka said, remembering EVA.  
  
"Yes, millions of people died," Zero continued. "But, there was still hope for survival. We thought Sigma died in the impact, but then, shortly after we landed, we detected his energy signatures..."  
  
=Ranma's mind=  
  
"Kami-sama... what monster are you?" asked Ranma at the screen in front of him. The Hunter H.Q. was destroyed by the impact, but spare equipments were used to reconnect to satellite imaging. In the crater of the impact, we can see a glow of purple light and high energy readings.  
  
X and Zero stood right beside him. "Let's finish this..." Zero said to the two, and they nodded.  
  
At the crash sight, a great battle took place as Sigma, who was only a head now, was so powerful that the three Maverick Hunters were at their limit in skills and power to defeat Sigma. It seems that Sigma took the power of the ship's core and the power he had was so intense that at the final moment...  
  
"YAHHH!!!" Ranma shouted as he slashed downwards towards Sigma's head. Sigma just dodged the slash and threw a beam of energy towards Ranma, which hit his arm and almost destroyed it, if it wasn't for Ranma's fast reaction of pulling his hand out of the beam, like pulling your hand out of the flame. Ranma tried to attack again, but he noticed something. His R- Saber was melted, and was still liquid. Not wanting it to stick in his hand, he threw it away.  
  
Meanwhile, Sigma found two new people to fight.  
  
"DIE!!!" Sigma screamed, as his eyes fired an intense beam of energy which hit both X and Zero. The beam tore through X and Zero.  
  
The last moment, Zero took out his Z-Saber, and threw it to Ranma. Ranma, catching it, saw that X and Zero were in no condition to fight. There was a hole in X's chest, and Zero was torn apart. Before he knew what he was doing, he took out the Colonel's keepsake. Ranma flared up with energy as he took the Z-saber in one hand, and the Colonel's sword on another.  
  
Sigma looked back to Ranma, and he smiled and evil smile. "You still want to fight?" he asked, as he hovered through the air, towards Ranma. "Come on then!!!"  
  
Ranma dashed and jumped high in the air, bringing down the Z-Saber on Sigma's head. When Sigma dodged it, Ranma just continued slashing, alternating from left to right hand. When the moment came, he slashed twice downwards, and Sigma disappeared.  
  
Sigma reappeared in font of Ranma, and his eyes glowed purple.  
  
(This is it...) Ranma thought, knowing that he couldn't recover fast enough to dodge the attack.  
  
"DIE!!!" Sigma said as the purple beam flew towards Ranma, and something happened.  
  
The gold orb of Iris, which was situated in Ranma's chest, glowed and as the beam came towards Ranma, X and Zero couldn't believe their eyes. A yellow aura covered Ranma and the beam hit Ranma, and nothing happened. Ranma still stood there, eyes wide open. A voice came over him, so deep and softly, that only he could hear it.  
  
"Ranma..." said a voice. The voice of Iris. "Ranma..."  
  
Ranma couldn't believe his ears, but it was there, her voice, her power, all around him.  
  
"Yes..." Ranma found himself saying. "Let's finish this..."  
  
Ranma dashed towards Sigma, who couldn't believe his eyes. And Ranma unleashed his ultimate move.  
  
"ZERO-..." he began, and his aura turned from yellow to gold, "STRIKE!!!"  
  
And he spiraled in the air, going towards Sigma at a fast rate, and before anyone knew what was happening, Ranma stood on the other side, his glow subsiding, two swords in his hand, and there was a pause.  
  
Finally, Sigma screamed in pain as he glowed purple, and was going to explode. All three hunters covered their eyes as the light intensified and finally subsiding, with nothing left of Sigma.  
  
=Masaki household=  
  
"After that," Zero continued. "He asked if he could go back home. To meet his family."  
  
Washu, who heard enough, stood up. "I got to go," she said. "I'll check on Dr. Light."  
  
Silence reigned the living room, until Nodoka spoke.  
  
"Does he hate me?" she asked. Everyone looked at her disbelieving. "I mean, if it wasn't me and this whole man among men bullshit I had in my mind before... Ranma wouldn't be put to such circumstances..."  
  
Katsuhito stood up. "If he hated you, daughter, he wouldn't return."  
  
"What if he knew the whole truth? That I wanted Genma to take him? To train him?"  
  
Zero just looked at Nodoka. "There were times Ranma would say a lot of good things to you," he said, which made everyone stare at him. "He said he missed his mom, his best friend, Ucchan, as he calls him..."  
  
Ukyou stood up. "I'm Ucchan..."  
  
X looked confused. "But, Ucchan's a boy..."  
  
Ukyou just sighed. "I'm a girl... Ranma thought I was a boy..."  
  
Zero just nodded. "Ranma missed his family. He wanted to come home to live in peace, with his family. How would you feel, Nodoka-san, that even if Ranma suffered so bad, that he lost his love, still wanted to come home?"  
  
Nodoka looked up quietly to the roof. Finally, she answered. "Happy..."  
  
Zero just nodded. "And I don't know if he said this to you..."  
  
"What?" asked Nodoka.  
  
"Because of the Neko-ken, or whatever you call it, he can't have children..." Zero said sadly. "That was the biggest blow to him when he planned on marrying Iris."  
  
Everyone just stared at Zero in horror.  
  
=Washu's lab=  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Washu to Dr. Light, who was typing something in her computer.  
  
"Upgrading his armor," Dr. Light said. "After hearing the power of this Neko-ken, I thought I could create an armor to make Ranma access his special ability."  
  
Washu just watched Dr. Light type. "Can I help?" she asked.  
  
Dr. Light nodded.  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------\  
  
NEXT: Ranma wakes up, and his armor is done. What will be the fate of the Outers?  
  
Author's note: Tests are coming, so I might not be able to update regularly, but I want you to vote! What do you want to happen to the Outers?  
  
1. Death  
  
1. Banishment  
  
1. Raped [just joking!]  
  
1. Taken their powers away  
  
Just vote!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------/ 


	10. The Return

Author's Ramblings...  
  
Well, well, well... We have a result in the votes! It's loss of powers and banishment, but the question is how?! Damn... I really thought it would be death... but, to one to its own.  
  
I just finished updating Me Against All Odds Chapter 08, so now I'm back to my Project project. Makes sense? Well, if not, I never got the 'Milk for my cereal, Coffee-mate for my coffee' stuff, so forgive me...  
  
Anyway, enjoy it people!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=- Ranma woke up with a terrible headache, not that we can blame him. After all, reliving the past was so terrible. But no; the reason why Ranma is having a hang-over which is about ten degrees lower than Misato's is because of two 'knowledge is power' people in front of him.  
  
Shaking his head, he looked at Washu, and to his great surprise, Dr. Light. "What the hell is going on here?" Ranma whispered, more to himself than the two.  
  
"I'm telling you," Dr. Light said, in a would-be calm voice. "We can't attach something that dangerous!"  
  
"C'mon!" Washu said, giggling. "Where is your sense of humor?"  
  
"Sense of-" and Dr. Light cut it off. "I agreed that you help me..."  
  
"And I did!" Washu said, almost child-like, about a degree away from a tantrum. "I put a Mark 4 Rail gun on the left arm, didn't I?"  
  
Dr. Light massaged his temples. "Yes... a nice rail gun I might add... instead of giving him a normal buster... BUT A MARK-TWENTY SHOULDER CANNON FROM YOUR OWN DIMENSIONAL CANNON THAT HAS ENOUGH POWER TO DESTROY GALAXIES? ARE YOU INSANE?"  
  
Washu laughed. "Oh, come on silly. Its power is still adjustable," and she looked at Ranma. "Oh, he's awake."  
  
-Omega X Presents-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 09: The Return-  
  
Dr. Light turned around. Ranma was sitting up, looking miffed. "Uh... Dr. Light?" Ranma said. "Uh... was I sent back to the future?"  
  
Dr. Light smiled. "Good to see you again, Ranma. And no, you didn't go to the future."  
  
Ranma still looked confused. "But why-" and he was cut off by Dr, Light.  
  
"Well, I'll relay the good news. Your whole family were worried, you know." And he left the lab.  
  
Ranma watched Dr. Light disappear and faced Washu, who still had a grin in her face. "A Mark-Twenty shoulder cannon..." Ranma repeated sarcastically. "Is this an armor, or a weapon?"  
  
"A little bit of both," Washu said, smiling even more. She turned around and faced her screen. "Like it?"  
  
Ranma looked at his screen and gasped. His armor, his original one, was highlighted, and a red external armor was fitted in the chest area, and his shin part. Ranma looked in awe. It was beautiful. The extra armor in the chest would protect him more, and the shoulder and knee had pointed shapes. And the hands of his armor were also coated in red. He also saw his chest had the symbol of a sharp 'R', instead of having it in his shoulders. And in the middle of the R, was his gold orb.  
  
"It's magnificent..." Ranma said. "Truly is..."  
  
Washu snorted. "That's not all..." and she pushed some buttons. The armor turned 180 degrees at the y-axis. It showed the back. It was red, but there were distinct lines on it. He also noticed that his helmet, looked like X's with his Ultimate Armor, except that it was pointed backwards, not upwards like X's. Ranma thought it was for aerodynamics.  
  
(Nothing special...) Ranma thought.  
  
Washu must have read his mind, because she suddenly said, "Not special, eh?" and she pressed another button. The armor turned 90 degrees, and showed its side view. She pressed another button, and the armor of the back extended, and formed what looked like four small wings. The helmet also changed. The three spikes in the head also pointed upwards.  
  
"What the..." Ranma said, but Washu put her hand up.  
  
"Those are exhaust ports for your wings," Washu said. "It is used for your Lion System..." And she saw Ranam's face.  
  
"What? Lion system? For my Neko-ken?" asked Ranma. Washu nodded. "I didn't want to use it..." Ranma replied, bowing his head. "But... if I have too... But what are the wings for?"  
  
Washu frowned. "Do you know why you are so powerful, you know, with Ki?" And Ranma shook his head. Washu sighed. "Katsuhito told me, and he thinks I should say it..."  
  
"Say what?" Ranma asked.  
  
=Masaki residence=  
  
"He's awake?" X asked his creator.  
  
"Yes..." Dr. Light said. "And more good news."  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"His modified armor is 90% complete..." (But we could have completed it if Washu didn't start putting that Mark Twenty Dimensional Cannon...) Dr. Light added, frowning.  
  
Zero smiled. "That's good."  
  
"Now," Dr. Light sat down. "Let's talk about Ranma's attackers..."  
  
=Back to Washu's Dimensional Lab=  
  
"So..." Ranma said, after digesting such an unbelievable tale. "I'm half alien?"  
  
Washu just nodded. "Your mother wouldn't tell. She thinks you might hate her."  
  
Ranma look disbelieving. "No I don't..." and he stood up. "Washu... can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?" Washu asked eagerly.  
  
"I need some modification in my new armor..."  
  
=Masaki residence=  
  
"And they just attacked him!" Ukyou said, waving her hands, like showing how big the attackers were. "I don't get it! He saved those five Senshis, and three others which I never saw before come in and attack!"  
  
Katsuhito just nodded, while X and Zero were at the edge of the table. Ryoko and Ayeka paid attention, but they paid more attention to Tenchi, who listened, apparently disgusted in the dirty attack the three Senshis did.  
  
"And they stabbed him..." Sasami continued for Ukyou. "Blood... in my hands..."  
  
Zero looked up. "That's when we came, right?"  
  
Sasami nodded. "Yes."  
  
X frowned though. "Why are they attacking him?"  
  
Uykou put her fingers in her chin, thinking. "They said something about being a threat to their perfect nation..."  
  
Katsuhito frowned. "Perfect nations that have foundations of blood are nothing but a nation that will be destined to crumble."  
  
"Correct," said a voice in the broom closet. It was Washu and Ranma.  
  
"RANMA!" Ukyou said as he ran towards Ranma and gave him a big hug... uh, forget it. Let's call it an Amazon glomp!  
  
"Hey..." Ranma said, as he tried his best to resist the urge to fall down on the floor. Not that Ukyou was heavy... "I'm okay..."  
  
"Ranma Masaki Saotome!" said another voice. Ranma tensed up.  
  
"Uh... hi mom..." he said.  
  
"How could you! Not tell your own mother the truth!" Nodoka exclaimed. "All this Zero nonsense! You could've died!"  
  
Katsuhito smiled and whispered to her, "How could you, as well daughter, not tell him about his heritage, or put him through such vigorous training with Genma? He could've died."  
  
That shut Nodoka up, as she blushed a bit and smiled weakly. "Yes... well, I guess keeping secrets run in the family, huh?" Of course, she whispered it to Katsuhito, who hid himself in a form of an old man.  
  
The old man just smiled. "Yes. Yes, it does, doesn't it?"  
  
"Sorry mom," Ranma said, cutting the two parental figures short. "I had to do it..."  
  
Nodoka just looked at her son, eyes gleaming. Ranma could've flinched if the stare was longer than five seconds, but then, she smiled. "Oh my son is so manly!"  
  
Everyone face-faulted.  
  
"Anyway," Washu said, standing up. "I checked Ranma's memories, sorry," she added to Ranma. "And I found something interesting." And everyone stared at her. "It seems that the attackers of Ranma are the Senshi of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"We know that," Ukyou said, looking at the kid. "So what..."  
  
"I met them before," Washu said, smiling. "About a few thousand years ago..."  
  
Ukyou stopped at her tracks. "Excuse me?"  
  
Washu looked at her. "Oh, don't you know? I'm almost 20000 years old!"  
  
"Is that possible?" X asked.  
  
"Yes... it is. After all, she is the greatest scientist in the Universe..." Dr. Light chipped in.  
  
"Oh thank you, you flatter me," Washu said. "Anyway, I witnessed the destruction of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
She paused dramatically, and took a deep breath. Then she continued. "Well, I recognized the three. One was the Sailor Uranus, the Sailor Neptune, and finally, Sailor Pluto."  
  
"So?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Pluto is also known as the guardian of the Time Gates..." Washu continued, "And the only survivor of the tragedy."  
  
Ranma looked up. "But what does it have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, someone traumatized as her," Washu continued, "would feel responsible, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "Well, right now, she's using the time gate to recreate the Moon Kingdom on earth, perfect place like before. And for the past time, she's been using her powers to fix things, take away threats of this nation of hers."  
  
"Like I asked..."  
  
"I'm getting to that," Washu replied shortly. "If what you say is true," she said, looking at Zero and X, "then the world she wants to create won't happen, or might happen, but won't last forever."  
  
Zero became very interested now. "Do you know, what is the name of this nation, Miss Washu?"  
  
"Oh yes... They mention it lots of times, while my stay in Mercury. They had particularly interesting machines, like one..." and Katsuhito cleared his throat. "Maybe I'll skip it until next time... What name did she give it? Ahh! Crystal Tokyo..."  
  
X frowned, so did Zero and Ranma. "Why do they want to create a nation that failed spectacularly," X muttered.  
  
Washu looked at the blue-armored wonder. "It failed?"  
  
"Yes," Zero chipped in. "It was an example of the worst way to run a nation. It stood up for thousands of years, yet, its survival declined."  
  
Washu almost moaned with excitement. "Tell me more!"  
  
"Crystal Tokyo," Ranma continued, without missing a beat, "was the best example that taught people that the best things in life are the worse things imaginable. Imagine, a nation without hate, without greed, without sin, a nation without evil."  
  
"So," Uykou began to ask. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
D. Light took over. "Well, people that lived there had no choice, no thought. All were happy, like a drug they had."  
  
X also put in some more. "And those who wouldn't accept such perfect world were banished," and he saw the faces of Sasami and Ukyou. "Oh, they were alright. They came full speed to Crystal Tokyo and tried to destroy it. Damn good ones though, since Crystal Tokyo had a laughable amount of soldiers. Nah, they said that they took the Sailor Senshi from the past to destroy them, and the Senshi won."  
  
Katsuhito just stared at the three Maverick hunters, wondering what happened to Jurai.  
  
"Anyway, after the destruction, the people repaired it, and that's when everything came down. People started to question themselves, question what they were doing. Soon," Ranma added dramatically, "Crystal Tokyo fell."  
  
"How do you know all this?" asked Sasami.  
  
Ranma just shrugged. "It's in my head..."  
  
Almost everyone looked at Ranma in surprise. "In your head?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"Yes," Washu said. "Let me explain. Ranma doesn't have a normal brain. He has a cybernetic one."  
  
This confused the gang even more.  
  
"Just forget it, okay mom?" Ranma asked. Then his stomach grumbled. "Uh... I'm hungry..."  
  
Everyone, for the third time, face faulted.  
  
=Hino shrine=  
  
Usagi walked around in circles, thinking. Rei just stared at her while Makoto and Minako just stared at their feet, like something interesting there.  
  
"Why did they do that?" asked Usagi to no one. Ami didn't respond. "I mean... he saved us... Aren't only evil people supposed to be threats to Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"I don't know," Ami said, still looking at the ceiling. "I really don't know..."  
  
Everyone sighed. It's been two days since they saw Ranma get stabbed in front of them, and until now, it was still registering in their heads. Ranma, a hunk, a gentleman, a man with two faces, who saved them many times, and his life vanished before their very eyes.  
  
"Damn it!" Usagi exploded. "WHY?"  
  
Rei looked with apprehension in her face. Usagi's face was worse than anything she imagined. It was screwed up with rage, anger and confusion. But then, footsteps stopped the five Inner Senshis from their thoughts.  
  
"Ano..." said a voice behind them. "May... I...?"  
  
The five friends turned around. It was Hotaru.  
  
=Setsuna's apartment=  
  
"Are you sure?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Pretty sure," said the voice on the other side of the phone. "Hotaru didn't return last night. We are getting worried."  
  
Setsuna got worried as well. Crystal Tokyo was in the brink of extinction, and now one of the most powerful Senshi is missing. "Okay," Setsuna said in a calm voice. "I'll check out my Time Gates... See if I find her." (And also see if I can find this Ranma...) she thought silently.  
  
=Juuban street=  
  
"I still don't get it," X said to Ranma as they escorted Nodoka and Ukyou back home. Zero's and X's armor was also modified by Washu, although it wasn't for an improvement in weaponry. She gave them a disguise module, so X looked like a young man with short brown hair. He had a white T-shirt with a blue X in the center, with normal blue jeans, with rubber shoes with a check sign. Ranma never got the name of the shoes. Zero, a long blonde, on the other hand, looked cool. He had red shades on, a red shirt with a sharp Z in the left chest area of the shirt, and had black jeans and had sandals, which showed white socks.  
  
"Why," X continued, "didn't you let Dr. Light make another R-Saber for you?"  
  
Ranma looked at his friend. "Why did I accept an armor which uses one of my deadliest techniques? You guys know that I didn't use my Lion-Fist techniques after the fall of Sigma, and now I'm going to use it. It's my own survival now. I want to be ready for whatever those crazy bit-"  
  
Nodoka cleared her throat.  
  
"Sorry mum," Ranma said, smiling silly. "Anyway, just say that I'm ready for them." Then he looked at his two friends. "Why are you here? I never asked."  
  
Zero's eyes narrowed. "Well... Dr. Light believes that Sigma is not yet destroyed."  
  
Ranma looked up in surprise. "Really? But... You were there! You saw when he..."  
  
"Imploded?" asked X. "Yes... we thought he imploded, not exploded because of too much energy... But when you went back to time with the Time Crystal, you imploded, and the Dr. Light studied it carefully, putting data in the computers. It seems that the energy signature you did when you disappeared was the same as Sigma's..."  
  
"But," Zero added, "Time travel needs large amounts of energy, only given by the time crystal... So we don't think he survived... But we are here just to make sure..."  
  
Ranma stiffened. He never mentioned it to his two friends, but he fought Mavericks, and the news that Sigma might still be alive, also going to the past, made him feel worse. Sigma, being here, and constructing powerful Mavericks... But Ranma shook his head. The thought was silly. Zero was right. Even if Sigma took the energy of the core of the Space station, it was nothing compared towards the energy produced by the time crystal. Even if he did go to the past, he would be too weak to even do anything.  
  
"Hey, Ranma," X voice snapped Ranma out of his thoughts. "You okay?"  
  
Ranma looked up to X, Zero, and his two loved ones in the center of them. "Yeah... I'm okay," he found himself saying. But as he said it, a cold dread crept up to him. He shook his head. He was DEFINITELY thinking too much. "Just..." And his eyes widened as an alarm on his head blared and came to life. "Someone's here!" Ranma said as he turned around.  
  
Zero and X turned to look around, and X saw them. Three figures, all standing in one street light. "It's them again..."  
  
=About three minutes ago, Michiru and Haruka's apartment=  
  
"You found her?" Haruka asked the Setsuna on the phone, apparently relieved.  
  
"Yes... She's okay, she's with the other Senshis," was the sound of Setsuna's voice in the other line. "But I also saw our target..."  
  
Haruka's eyes widened. "Yes... We'll be there!" and she hung the phone.  
  
=Present=  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!" shouted Pluto as she pointed her staff at them.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA HIT MY MOM!" Ranma shouted as he ran towards Ukyou and Nodoka and dove towards them pushing them out of the way.  
  
Zero and X dropped their disguises, as Zero's red armor and X's Ultimate blue armor appeared, and jumped towards the three.  
  
Pluto looked at her fellow Senshi. "Take care of them. I'll get the threat."  
  
Ranma meanwhile dragged his mom and sister towards a shop. "Stay inside!"  
  
Nodoka frowned. "No... I'll go and fight..."  
  
Ranma looked at his mother with seriousness she never saw before. "Mom... Not being rude... but you might be a distraction."  
  
Nodoka opened her mouth to complain, but Ukyou tapped her shoulder. "Auntie... Ranma almost died because Sasami and I were there..."  
  
Nodoka looked at her, and back to Ranma, and finally nodded. "Be careful..."  
  
"Don't worry," Ranma said, smiling. "I'll even go as far to get their Tiara's for you..." and he imitated Nodoka's voice... "'Oh, my son is so manly, he took care of three Sailor Senshi!'" and he ran out of the building, and Pluto landed neatly in front of him, staff in front of her.  
  
"Hiding won't protect you!" Pluto said. "You have to die, for the future's sake."  
  
"Future? Hah! You're future will crumble," Ranma said in a low dangerous voice, and began to glow with a mixture of red and grey as his armor began to appear. "And if your choices won't make it crumble, time will..." and his armor was fully formed. "Let's go."  
  
Zero fought with Uranus with and it seems that both were almost equally skilled. X, on the other hand, was avoiding the face of Neptune's mirror, shooting charged busters at her.  
  
Ranma started fighting Pluto as well now, eyes narrowed and glinting. His new Saber, which was the keepsake of the Colonel, was putting more power than his normal R-Saber. It was reasonable of course, after all, the R and Z-Saber uses scatter energy to extend, but Colonel's sword didn't. It was concentrated on a straight point, like Tenchi's sword and a light saber. Pluto was taken back, because of the armor and sword, and had to dodge Ranma's sword strikes thinking she can throw Dead Screams far away, but she never expected Ranma to throw projectiles.  
  
When Pluto backed away far away from Ranma, Ranma's left hand changed, from a normal hand to what looked like a buster outlet, but he fired medium sized pointed metals, and fired it at astounding rate. (Damn!) thought Ranma, (this Rail gun is so fast! And it doesn't destroy building!) as his shots missed and went towards the walls, but nothing happened on impact.  
  
Pluto, on the other hand, was seething. (I knew he'd get stronger if we failed to destroy him...) and she countered one of the projectiles with her own Dead Scream. It failed, and Pluto watched in horror as the projectile being slowed down, but not that much, and went straight to her.  
  
The pain, the impact was so intense, she thought her insides rearranged herself as she went down to her knees, clutching her stomach where it hit. Ranma stopped firing, hand returning to normal, waiting for her to get up.  
  
Uranus disappeared when Zero slashed the place where she was, and she reappeared on top of Zero, blade down. "DIE!" she said, as she came down fast. Zero was ready though.  
  
"Rakuhouha!" he exclaimed as he put his fist down, and white energy came from the ground, and scattered around, hitting Uranus.  
  
Uranus, who got hit with that attack with the second time, but it was clear what Zero did was stronger than Ranma as she fell down unconscious.  
  
Neptune watched her lover fall, and was distracted for a short time, which was enough for X to break through her and gave her a charged fire attack he got from Magma Dragoon, an old friend. "SHORYUKEN!" he shouted, as he jumped up his buster filled with a big fireball as he hit her, and she went down as well.  
  
Pluto looked around. Uranus and Neptune were down, and the pain in her stomach wasn't lifted. "It's not going to end this way!!!" she shouted as she charged up with energy. Ranma's scanners were going crazy. His hand changed back to a Rail gun outlet, and he charged as well.  
  
Pluto was up, staff in front of her.  
  
"NO!" Ranma screamed. "YOU'RE GOING TO HURT SOMEONE!"  
  
But she didn't listen. "ULTIMATE DEAD SCREAM!" she said, and something massive came out of her staff. And unlike her normal Dead Scream, this one was very solid.  
  
Ranma shot at it, attempting to destroy it, with a charged Rail gun shot. Like a giant silver bullet, the force was strong enough push Ranma back, and Zero and X watched as the charged shot went against the solid dead scream. In a flash of light, so blinding that they had to cover their eyes, they connected. When the light subsided, Ranma watched in horror as his shot didn't stop it. It made it smaller and slower though. In instinct, he jumped up, letting the solid pass through him, only to realize what was behind him.  
  
"NO! MOM, GET OUT!" but he didn't finish the sentence when the Ultimate Dead Scream hit the building. Too late. It exploded dragging Ranma a bit longer in the air.  
  
Ranma's eyes filled with tears... (Mom... Ucchan...) and he diverted his gaze on Pluto. "Damn you..." he whispered. "DAMN YOU!"  
  
His armor changed as Ranma unleashed his Lion-System and his hands transformed, from normal ones, to sprouting with claws with each finger, like a cat, and his helmet, the spikes went up, and his shoulder and knee blades extended a bit, and his back formed exhausts which formed like wings in his back. He had his clawed hands in his side, and dived to Pluto.  
  
Only Pluto's experience helped her dodge Ranma's first claw attack which was aimed at her side, and hoped that Ranma would pause. But he didn't. He continued to slash and kick. Pluto tried to hit Ranma with her staff, but Ranma just ducked and brought his knee up to Pluto's stomach.  
  
The Senshi Fuku protected Pluto from being impaled, but it still didn't stop the pain as she fell down to one knee. Ranma wouldn't stop though, like before, when she was down. He grabbed her neck, and dragged her up to stand, and gave her enough time to cover herself with her staff as he slashed downwards with his free hand.  
  
The staff broke, and so did part of her clothes as she screamed in pain, and fell down on the floor. She was still awake, and she could see Ranma's eyes for the first time; his face, shining with tears, as he brought down his claw towards her exposed neck. "Die..." he whispered, as he brought his hand up to finish it.  
  
"STOP!" said a voice behind him. He whirled around, and saw six of the Senshi. He recognized the five, but his eyes fell on the sixth one who talked. Her hair, her aura, her face and voice sounded to similar. "Please..." she begged. "Stop it."  
  
Ranma gazed at her for a long time, and nodded. His hands retracted his claws and looked normal now. But the sad look in his face never went away, until Zero spoke.  
  
"You're moms alive! And so is Ukyou!" Zero said as he helped Nodoka out of the crumbled building. X was helping another old woman. It seems they evacuated the fallen building while Ranma was fighting.  
  
Ranma smiled, the widest, his face filled with joy the Inners never seen before. He was going to walk towards Zero when a sudden movement caught his eye. Pluto was up with one knee, and silently said, "Dark Past Dome, close!"  
  
And before Ranma could react, he was surrounded by dark walls, closing him, trapping him with Pluto.  
  
"NO!" Moon shouted as he approached the dome. "Pluto! Stop this!"  
  
"She can't hear you..." Hotaru said. "No one can..."  
  
"Why?" asked Mars.  
  
"Dark Past Dome... an attack where the person inside relives their past..." Hotaru said silently. "Even I can't stop this..."  
  
=Inside the dome=  
  
{You killed me} Ranma covered his ears. {You said you loved me} Ranma closed his eyes as he saw Iris stand in front of him with her face twisted with rage.  
  
"I did..." Ranma said silently... "I tried..."  
  
{You never did...} Ranma's eyes began to water. {You murderer!} Ranma's eyes opened forcefully as he was forced to see Iris by unknown forces. {You don't deserve me! I don't want you! I hate you! I hate everything about you!} And she had a gold orb in her hand. {Everything we stood for...}  
  
Pluto, meanwhile, was busy, building up power over the locked Time Streams as se began to build up for a more powerful Chrono Trigger.  
  
"Time of people who's voice was unheard in oppression..." she chanted.  
  
Ranma fought his will as the voice of Iris filled his head. None of them noticed someone come between them.  
  
=Outside the dome=  
  
"You... you can't stop it?" Venus asked Saturn.  
  
"No..."  
  
Zero and X looked at the dome. "Damn it! All our efforts for nothing! He's gonna get killed!" Zero shouted.  
  
"LOOK!" X shouted as a beam of purple energy came down and was forced inside the dome. "What the heck..."  
  
=Inside the dome=  
  
"Time of eternity which seems to flow forever until eternity," Pluto chanted, her hands now cupped. "I ask you to accept your purpose and help me in the time I need most! CHRONO CHAOS!"  
  
A flash of light flashed ever so brightly flared up, and Iris disappeared. What was left, was nothing, as Ranma heard Pluto say: "It's finished..."  
  
(So... this is what it feels like being dead...) Ranma thought. (Very peculiar... I'm not in pain... and the room is clearing... Wait a minute... I'm not dead!)  
  
Pluto's eyes widened as she saw Ranma stand up. "How?"  
  
A voice vibrated the walls of the dark dome. "Me... I took your shot. Not him."  
  
Ranma and Pluto whirled around at the source of the voice.  
  
"Nice to see you again... Ranma," said the man in shadow, as he walked towards them, and his face was illuminated.  
  
Sigma was back...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------\  
  
Sigma is back? But how? And what will happen to the Outers since Moon didn't banish them, or take their powers away yet?  
  
NEXT: Reign of Chaos; Sigma reappears, but what is his plan?  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------/ 


	11. Reign of Chaos

-Previously, on Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
"CHRONO CHAOS!!!" Pluto shouted as she threw her most powerful attack on Ranma, who had his eyes and ears closed. Just before the blast hit, everything was white, white as snow.  
  
(Am I dead?) Ranma asked. He looked around and saw Pluto, on one knee.  
  
"It's done..." Pluto whispered.  
  
(If I'm dead...) Ranma thought, as he felt himself, (Then death is not so bad... The pain is gone... the room is getting clearer... Wait a minute... I'm alive!)  
  
Ranma stood up and shook his arm.  
  
"H-how?" Pluto stammered. Her strongest attack, and Ranma didn't even get hurt.  
  
"It was me..." said a voice in the darkness. "I took your shot."  
  
Ranma and Pluto whirled around. A man stood at the shadows, and walked towards them.  
  
"Hello Ranma," said the figure, and when his face was illuminated, Ranma gasped.  
  
Sigma returned...  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 10: Reign of Chaos-  
  
"Sig-Sigma!" Ranma stammered, out of shock.  
  
Sigma wasn't just a big head anymore. He had a big muscular body, and he was large. He stood almost eight feet.  
  
"Yes... me," he said, smiling. "Thought I would die so easily?"  
  
"But... even if you did go back in time... you wouldn't have enough energy to survive!" Ranma said.  
  
Sigma's smile widened. "Ah... yes, you could say that..."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Pluto, and Ranma jumped. He forgot that Pluto was here as well. "Don't interfere. He will be killed."  
  
"Ah, yes... the ever so old Pluto, Senshi of Time..." Sigma said as he closed his eyes, and a weird purple energy flared up.  
  
Pluto was taken back. "I don't know who you are... but..."  
  
And Pluto never finished, as Sigma disappeared in front of Ranma, to appear in front of Pluto, and he punched her hard in the stomach towards a wall. Pluto got on her knees, hands again over her stomach as she coughed violently. She shakily stood up as Sigma just watched.  
  
"Dead Scream!" Pluto shouted weakly and her hand out. Sigma just took the hit, not even flinching as it hit him, and he put his foot on her neck.  
  
Sigma's hand transformed to a large stick, which Ranma guessed correctly, was to stab Pluto with. He reacted. Before Sigma could impale her, Ranma leapt to action.  
  
"NO!" he said as he flew towards Sigma with a flying kick. To Ranma's shock, Sigma just grabbed Ranma's foot without even looking, and threw him hard on the wall.  
  
Sigma just grunted, and Ranma helplessly watched as Sigma just stabbed Pluto in the stomach with the stick.  
  
Pluto screamed in agony as she felt her power fading away, her power forced out of her, and she slumped unconscious. Sigma removed his hand and Pluto fell down on the floor.  
  
"YES!" Sigma shouted. "THE POWER OF TIME! CHAOS!" and he looked at Ranma. "Entrapi!" Sigma said, and the wall surrounding Ranma quickly transformed, binding Ranma in his hands and feet.  
  
Ranma struggled, trying to break his bonds, but it was no use. He just watched as Sigma approached him.  
  
"So you see, Ranma," Sigma began to talk. "Nothing can stop me know."  
  
"How?" Ranma asked. "How did you survive at all?"  
  
"Ah, what a story it is..." Sigma said. "It all begins with you, human, not a real Reploid, who defeated me using the power granted by your Iris. Remember that gold shine around you? That was the energy of Iris, a raw energy that even I could not contain since it is based on emotion..."  
  
"When you slashed me," Sigma continued, "my chaos energy faded to the point where I was going to die... Yes... probably my darkest hour. I thought at once that if I could at least get some energy from your attack, I would've disappeared, but not died. But, something happened."  
  
"You were transported back in time..." Ranma said.  
  
"Yes..." Sigma replied. "Back in time, where my powers grew weaker. I tried to adapt using energy around the earth, wind, water... and most importantly, the sun. I retained my body using this elements, but I reserved my chaos energy until the time was ripe. When you came back towards the past as well, I thought I was in luck. You are one of the most powerful individuals that arrived on earth, and I picked up your time signature as you ripped through the fabric of time.  
  
I developed a plan, or gambled was more like it. I remembered that I was in the past now, a past where the Sailor Senshi were still alive, where the possibility of the Senshi of Time to still be the Senshi of Time. Using chaos energy to recreate the Mavericks you fought before, you announced yourself in the Senshis presence. I also sent chaos energy directly towards the Time Gate, hoping, maybe prayed that it would reach. It seems that it did work. My Chaos energy allowed the Time Gate to look further in the future. A future without the Crystal Tokyo...  
  
I knew Pluto would see you as a threat, and attack you. I needed two sides against each other so I would make a few changes in this time without interference, changes that would attract further attention to your damned Dr. Light. Who do you think saved you when that short haired Senshi was going to kill you? I did. I needed more time as I felt 'him' get closer. I gambled again, and I won, as I felt another Time Distortion. Zero went back in time. I didn't need you, so I just let her stab you."  
  
"All this, just to make Zero come here?" Ranma asked, as he shook the shackles of his bind. "Why?"  
  
"Oh Ranma..." Sigma said. "Zero has something inside him that he never talks about... He is ashamed of it, I might say.  
  
Once Zero returned, I needed to regain a more powerful body. I needed more Chaos Energy to revive me and make me stronger. My solution? Get Pluto. Her power is Time, and Chaos and Time are refined as almost equal energy signatures. But how to get Pluto? Of course, I had to use you again. Divide and Conquer was usually Maverick hunter's usual technique, and I applied it. All I needed was someone with Pluto, someone just tough for her to use her ultimate attack.  
  
As luck would have it, you were the one who fought Pluto, and I thought my plan was going to fail when you had her down, with your claw in her neck. I needed her, yet I couldn't do anything with all those Senshi around the area. But, counting on your decency, you left her alive, desperate to kill you...  
  
I absorbed her Chaos shot, and my body renewed itself. I became stronger, more smarter, more adaptive... I have become what people never believed in our time. A being with almost infinite amount of energy. A god!"  
  
Sigma laughed at the end. "And your use has come to an end... Good-bye, Ranma..."  
  
"Not yet..." Ranma said. Ranma's armor changed again to Lion System mode, and used his wings at his back to push him out of his bonds.  
  
Ranma used his time to focus his Ki while Sigma talked, and when the energy was high enough, he unleashed his Lion system and put all his Ki on the wings. It worked. The high energy output of the wings destroyed the barrier walls [which was bonded to him] and broke through the Dark Past Dome.  
  
X and Zero watched in shock as the black dome grew lighter and lighter until it exploded, where they saw a scene they'll never forget.  
  
"SIGMA?" X said in disbelief.  
  
Ranma's wings were light blue, almost white, burning with energy as he flew up in the air, hand transformed to the Rail Gun, and began firing at Sigma. Sigma dodged and rolled on the floor.  
  
"PLUTO!" Uranus, who already woke up, shouted as she saw her fallen comrade on the floor. "DAMN YOU!" she said to Sigma and she charged.  
  
Neptune, also awake, charged with her lover and friend as well.  
  
"NO! DON'T BE STUPID!" Zero shouted at them, but it was too late.  
  
Uranus made a powerful stab towards Sigma's chest, and Sigma just caught it without looking. Smiling at Uranus, he twisted his hand, and broke that Space Sword. He transformed his hand again to the sharp stick where he stabbed Uranus in the stomach.  
  
She screamed in pain. It was more painful than Zero and Ranma's Rakuhouha as she felt something draining her energy.  
  
"NO! URANUS!" Neptune bellowed as she jumped towards Sigma. "TAKE THIS! Aqua Mirror Reflector!!!" she attacked.  
  
Sigma just grunted and jumped out of the way, with Uranus still in his hand. And when he landed, he threw her off his hand.  
  
"AQUA MIRROR REFLECTOR!" Neptune screamed again towards Sigma.  
  
"Dead Shriek!" Sigma said, hand transforming his hand into an outlet, and a blur was seen, just a blur. Even Ranma's eyes didn't see as it hit Neptune.  
  
Neptune screamed in agony as well as the more powerful version of the Dead Scream hit her at full force. Her attack didn't even slow it down. Her mirror shattered and her fuku was torn. She slumped towards the ground. No one even blinked, but Sigma was already on top of her, stabbing her as well with his hand. Neptune was lucky, as she was already unconscious, that she never felt any more pain.  
  
"Neptune... Uranus..." Saturn said. Her eyes welled up, almost in tears. And she felt a hand in her shoulder.  
  
"No..." said Ranma. Hotaru looked at him. He was exhausted from spending too much Ki. "He'll get your power too..."  
  
"But... he," and Hotaru was cut off.  
  
"Hotaru, listen to me... You're not going to help them if you're dead..." Ranma said. "That goes for you too..." he said, looking at the Inners.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sigma laughed as he drained Neptune's energy as well. "I can feel it! I feel it in my body! POWER!"  
  
He looked at the group. "Who's next?"  
  
Ranma whispered. "Everyone, you guys should combine your powers, so he wouldn't have time to counter them all..." and he looked at Zero. "He's after you. I need you to get my mom, Ukyou, those three Senshis," he said, pointing at Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.  
  
"What about me?" asked X.  
  
"I need you to fly me towards him, where I'll attack distracting him," Ranma said. "I'll use my Lion fist to buy you time."  
  
"Time for what?" X asked.  
  
"Time to put the co-ordinates to the Masaki temple, and transport them," Ranma said, pointing at the six Senshi, "Zero, my mom, Ucchan, and those three Senshis. Get the wounded to Washu."  
  
"How about you?" asked Mercury. "Are you coming with us?"  
  
"I'll teleport out of there myself..." Ranma said. "No arguments. Ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "GO!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" "Silence Glaive Surprise!" "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Venus Crescent Shower Pour Down!"  
  
Sigma looked a bit surprised as all of them attacked at the same time. "EARTH QUAKE!" he said, his fist up in the air, where a big ball was formed. He dragged the ball downwards towards the ground where it imitated 'World Shaking' attack of Uranus. But much larger. It hit al the attacks of the Inners and Saturn, and the attacks cancelled each other, smoke rising up in the air.  
  
X got his wings out and took Ranma by his arms, and flew towards Sigma. He threw Ranma towards Sigma as hard as he could. Ranma got his claws out and imitated a flat board, claws in front of him, diving like Superman [if you guys need more imaging, how about when Trinity dove towards a window in the beginning of the Matrix?]  
  
Sigma saw Ranma diving and attacked. "TORRENT REFLECTOR!" and he shot another blue beam towards Ranma. Ranma, using his skills, dove to the right and dodged it completely, and landed about two meters left of Sigma, claws out.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, and with an unseen signal, they both attacked.  
  
Zero, meanwhile, saw the fight between Sigma and Ranma, so he hurried towards Pluto, Uranus and Neptune.  
  
The six Senshi just watched nervously at the fight, while X, who landed besides them, started inputting the codes on his arm computer.  
  
Sigma blocked Ranma's slashes, and kicked him in the stomach. Ranma growled, but didn't stop as he countered with a leg twist with a kick. Both fighters fell down, and both also rolled back up, and dashed at each other again.  
  
Zero dragged the three unconscious Senshi towards X and the others. "Are you done?" Zero asked.  
  
"Almost!" X said as he continued typing.  
  
Zero did what the other Sailor Senshis were doing. Watching Ranma fight Sigma.  
  
Ranma was losing, and he knew it. He spent too much energy to form the wings and break through the barrier and now his expending even more for his Lion System. He had to end it quick.  
  
Sigma was enjoying it. He had so much power, so much chaos inside him, but he didn't want to use it. His plan would need vast amounts of energy and he tried to fight Ranma with minimum energy needed. Of course, that minimum energy was strong enough for Sigma to use the Chrono Trigger, but Ranma was too close.  
  
"DONE!" X said as they glowed in blue light. "We're outta here!"  
  
Sigma looked at X and smiled. He aimed his hand towards the group but Ranma prevented him from firing.  
  
Ranma roared and punched hard but slowly to Sigma's chest. Sigma scoffed as he tried to grab it with his free hand and to counter, but he didn't expect that Ranma's attack was just a feint. Ranma retracted his hand quickly, lashed a kick towards Sigma's arm which made Sigma's shot miss by 3 meters, and he unleashed one of his final attacks.  
  
During his fight with Slash Beast, the Lion spirit that infused with him gave Ranma assortment of moves. Two, the Kosho and Mosho, he already did on Slash Beast, but the third and fourth, the Super and Ultimate attack respectively, Ranma didn't know yet. Ranma added a mental note to train those two moves if necessary. (If I live after this fight...) Ranma thought.  
  
"KOSHO revised! KOSHO X!" Ranma screamed as he opened his fist, his claws in still out, and stabbed Sigma with his left and right. Sigma was taken by surprise. Although his armor was thick enough, and the stabs didn't penetrate, but it hurt his chest.  
  
Ranma, after doing the two stabs on each hand, began charging his Rail Gun, and back flipped to continue the combo, hitting Sigma in his head, and used it to propel himself backwards. When he landed, Ranma unleashed a fully charged Rail Shot.  
  
"Take this!" he said, as he was pushed back by the immense power of his Mark 4 Rail Gun shot at full power.  
  
Sigma didn't have time to blink as he covered himself with his hands. He almost screamed, almost fell, but using some of his energy, he made a shield in front of him to absorb the attack. When the attack subsided, Ranma was gone.  
  
Sigma looked at the empty space around him, and laughed. "Well, we'll meet again, Ranma." And he too disappeared. It was time for his second phase of his plan.  
  
=Masaki grounds=  
  
Ranma's red and grey beamed down towards the ground, about 10 meters away from the house. When his body reappeared, it took a moment before Ranma collapsed in exhaustion. He was still awake for a few moments, where he could hear six familiar voices, Zero's voice and X's voice, and a feeling of someone carrying him up. And he finally slept.  
  
=China, Palace of Lord Herb, leader of Musk=  
  
It's been a while since the Musk lost towards the Amazons. Mint was executed by the Amazons, and their defeat was a big blow to them. Ever since then, he changed tactics. He made his spies get more information, but it seems that even they don't have a clue why their last battalion lost. He was about to attack again, but his advisors were against it. They couldn't afford to lose more soldiers.  
  
"You sound like you need help..." said a voice behind Herb. Herb turned around and saw a mysterious bald man with lines in his eyes, and was big.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Herb. "What are you doing here? How did you get past my security?"  
  
"Hmph... I'm here to offer you something."  
  
"What kind of offer?" Herb said, nervous that the person in front of him had one of the most powerful energy readings he had ever read.  
  
Sigma smiled. "An offer to help you in your conquest..."  
  
Herb looked at him, assessing him. "Do tell more..."  
  
=Sometime later, somewhere hidden in the world=  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" asked a big man with red clothes and black cape.  
  
"Sir Bison," said a man near the computers. "Someone penetrated the..."  
  
He didn't finish as the main doors opened, revealing a tall bald man, and he emitted enough energy that Bison was beginning to find it interesting.  
  
"Who are you?" Bison asked calmly.  
  
"A friend..." Sigma said, smiling. He saw a big machine in the center, emitting Chaos energy as well. "Ah, a man after my own heart. We are going to get along quite well..."  
  
Bison liked the smile Sigma had. "Get along in what?"  
  
"Taking over the world..."  
  
=Washu's Lab, a few moments later=  
  
Ranma woke up, and found himself lying on a bed, armor gone.  
  
"Hope you slept well..." said a voice beside him. It was Washu.  
  
"My mom..." Ranma started to get up, but Washu put her hand gently to his chest and stopped him from getting up.  
  
"She's okay, also you're sister," Washu added. "They had a couple of bruises... They'll recover..."  
  
"How about Uranus... or," but Ranma was cut off.  
  
"They'll be fine..." Washu said, but her tone made Ranma ask.  
  
"But...?"  
  
Washu sighed. "Their powers were drained... Uranus and Neptune, they can't fight anymore using their powers. And Pluto..." and she paused. "Pluto's cell is going self decomposition, like the time your cells were when Pluto attacked you with that... Chrono something..."  
  
Ranma looked surprised. "Why?"  
  
"It seems that her power gave her immortality, and when it was stripped away, her body went back to ageing, and since Pluto's cells never experienced ageing for a long time, her cells are breaking down."  
  
"Is she going to die?" Ranma asked Wahsu.  
  
"No..." Washu said. "I can cure her... but I cant get her powers back. Now enough questions. You need rest..."  
  
Ranma could've protested, but Washu gave him a shot, and Ranma fell asleep almost at once.  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------\  
  
Author's Note: Well, I had to put Bison... Who else is a threat to the world? But don't expect him to fight Ranma!  
  
NEXT: Ranma; Back to China.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------/ 


	12. Divide and Conquer

Ranma woke up with no thought projected in his head. Whatever Washu gave him was effective. He sat up and looked around. No one was with him and he saw that he was surrounded in white. He went stood, and saw a small machine in the opposite side of the room. Ranma walked towards the machine and pressed the big red button, and he disappeared.  
  
Ranma found himself in Washu's lab, but she was not there. Who was there though, was Pluto, who was covered in a white plastic. In normal circumstances, Ranma would've licked his lips seeing the view of Pluto's shapes and sizes, but there she was, being healed, in a tank full of water, floating in the middle and a mask to let her breath.  
  
Ranma found himself feeling sorry for her.  
  
"So," said a voice behind him. "You're awake? Good."  
  
Ranma turned and faced Washu.  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 11: Divide and Conquer-  
  
"Hey Washu..." Ranma said, and had a compelling feeling to... "AAHHHGGG..." he said as he yawned. "Mornin'..."  
  
"Good morning as well, Ranma," Washu greeted. Both looked at each in the eye before turning their attention to Setsuna.  
  
"Um..." Ranma began to fidget nervously. "I didn't quite understand what you told me, about Pluto dieing."  
  
"Her life force was dependant on her powers. Take it out, her life force moves away."  
  
"R-right..." Ranma replied idiotically. Quantum Physics, he can understand, common sense, he can still understand. Magic? Forget it. And he wondered why Washu made such a along statement when she could've explained it in two sentences.  
  
"Ranma, why don't you go out?" Washu said. "Meet the Sailor Senshi. You'll be surprised who they are. Ukyou was."  
  
Ranma nodded and went out.  
  
=Somewhere in Tendo Household=  
  
"OH MY SON! SO DISHONOURLESS! DISAPPEARING AND RUNNING AWAY FROM HIS DUTIES!" shouted Genma.  
  
"THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE JOINED!" Sound kicked in as well.  
  
Nabiki was in her room, trying to concentrate on counting money, thinking about Ranma, more money, more Ranma. (Cute...) was written in all her mind. Contrary to popular beief, she noticed boys very much, and meeting Ranma made her even sweat more.  
  
Kasumi said her usual 'Oh my,' and went on dreaming about how Tofu would be like if he wasn't as shy as Ranma.  
  
Akane was on the dojo, punching a dummy which strangely had a pony tail with long hair.  
  
Ever since Soun was drunk, he told them about the uniting of the schools. Akane got angry, Nabiki didn't seem to react, and Kasumi just said... Guess?!  
  
=Back to Masaki household=  
  
Ranma exited the broom closet, and walked out of the house, greeting Sasami in the kitchen. Ryoko and Ayeka were having a tug-of-war with Tenchi. Ranma sighed.  
  
"Hey, Tenchi," Ranma called. "Have you seen the Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"Did I ever..." Tenchi said, growling a bit. "Ayeka and Ryoko here were being very 'hospitable'."  
  
"We just don't want someone to steal my Tenchi away!" Ryoko defended.  
  
"What do you mean 'your' Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Ranma and Tenchi both groaned. Ranma, waving Tenchi good-bye, he continued walking to find the five Senshi. He walked in the Temple, and Ukyou met up with him.  
  
"Oh Ranchan! You wouldn't believe this!" she said.  
  
"What, Ucchan?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh, you better see them for yourselves!" Ukyou replied. "I have to help Auntie now! Bye Ranchan!"  
  
Ranma watched his dear sister walking, or maybe sashaying away. Ranma wondered if Ukyou was doing it on purpose. Sighing, he entered the Temple, and he was met by two jumping females away from him.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
Haruka and Michiru were still looking white. Ranma ignored them, and faced Hotaru and his... classmates?  
  
"I should've known..." Ranma sighed as he looked at Ami and the others.  
  
"Known what?" asked Minako nervously.  
  
"That you were the Sailor Senshi..." Ranma said. Before the question could pop out of Ami's mouth, Ranma answered it. "It's your eyes. You may look older with your Senshi form, and even have bigger breasts..." and Makoto blushed. "But your eyes still hold the key to your soul."  
  
Everyone blushed at that comment.  
  
"Although Hotaru was another story..." Ranma said, his eyes twinkling at the young girl. "Her aura in her Senshi and normal form were one of the same..." And his eyes traveled to Uranus and Neptune, who was still white.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with them?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Papa and mama think you are angry with them, Ranma..." Hotaru said quietly. "They think you'll hurt them..."  
  
"Really?" Ranma asked in disbelief. He faced the two, approached them. They backed towards the wall. Ranma, smiling evilly now, dashed at them with unbelievable speed and shouted "BOO!"  
  
"AAGGH!" both girls shouted, jumping up.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned... You're right Hotaru!" Ranma smiled. "But... you said mama and papa... but they are both girls..."  
  
"Oh, Haruka-papa just likes to be called that!" Hotaru said smiling after Ranma showed that he wouldn't hurt the two Outers.  
  
"This flat chested tomboy?" Ranma asked, and Haruka turned crimson.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME TOMBOY?!" she bellowed.  
  
Ranma chuckled. "At least se got her color back in her face..."  
  
"Why you-" but she didn't finish as an explosion rocked the place.  
  
"Oh, that," Ranma said, seeing their nervous faces. "You get used to it once you know them. You met my cousin?"  
  
Ami grinned. "Yeah... you should've seen the girls' faces when we introduced ourselves. They were hanging all over him."  
  
Ranma chuckled. "You'll never meet another guy with more girl problems than him..." and as he finished his sentence, he went to a coughing fit. "AH- CHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! Where did that come from?"  
  
=Washu's lab=  
  
Washu punched a few more buttons. It seems the energy signature which Washu renamed as Sigma was spreading. In China, concentrated on a very hard on a isolated zone.  
  
(Near the Amazons...) Washu thought. (Yosho knows that place better than I do...)  
  
There was also another buildup in the middle of the sea. Washu also looked at it closely.  
  
(Shadowloo) Washu said to herself again, remembering her past encounter with one of their agents. They were looking for powerful beings, but they never got to recruit Washu.  
  
There was also another buildup in Tokyo, exactly in the Tokyo Tower.  
  
"Where to begin?" Washu said to no one in particular.  
  
=China=  
  
WE ARE SUPERIOR TO THE AMAZONS! WE ARE SUPERIOR TO AL THOSE FEMALES! said Lord Herb in Chinese to his new army, an army that Sigma improved with their new weapons.  
  
WE SHALL CONQUER THEM ALL! they all said, bringing their guns up in the air.  
  
WE SHALL WIN!  
  
=Shadowloo=  
  
"My Psycho Drive is powerful enough to do our purpose!" Bison shouted. "Let us all do our plan!"  
  
"Yes sir!" said all the people around the terminals. They began to work.  
  
"Soon, our name will be feared by all people!" Bison said as he watched the Statue in Thailand power up with energy. "Fire!"  
  
The face of the statue cracked and you can see metal parts in it's face. It's eyes were beginning to glow yellow, then fired a very concentrated beam of laser upwards, where the Shadowloo satellite was waiting. It was angled and when the laser hit it, the laser was reflected back to Earth, destroying a small island.  
  
Bison's face broke into a cruel smile. "WE SHALL RULE ALL!"  
  
=Tokyo Tower=  
  
Sigma built up more power, and he groaned as he felt weaker.  
  
(But this has to be done!) Sigma thought and continued to send more of his energy. (I will be able to do this!)  
  
A moment passed, and he sighed. (It's done... Now we wait for him...)  
  
=Masaki Household=  
  
"So, basically, there are three places where Sigma could be..." Ranma said.  
  
"Yes..." Washu said. Everyone was in the living room, and Ranma was standing, walking around in a narrow bend. It was narrow because even the Sailor Senshi joined the meeting.  
  
"What are these three places?" X asked.  
  
"China, near the amazons..." Washu said, and Ranma and Katsuhito gasped.  
  
"What?" everyone but Washu asked.  
  
"I was there..." Ranma said.  
  
"It's a place where I am acquainted," Katsuhito said.  
  
"Ok, next is Shadowloo..." Washu said.  
  
"What?" asked everyone.  
  
"Shadowloo," Washu repeated. "It's a powerful organization. Currently, its leader is bison, one of the most psychotic people in earth. I should know," Washu added, seeing looks of questions in their faces. "He tried to recruit me..."  
  
"Where is the third place?" Ami asked.  
  
"Tokyo Tower," Washu said.  
  
Ranma thought about it. It was like old times. Divide and conquer, and yet this is what Sigma said that Maverick hunters were famous for. Maybe he can use it against them...  
  
(But if don't get those places we'll lose time... And Sigma could attack...) Ranma thought.  
  
"Ranma?" asked Zero.  
  
"I'm thinking..." Ranma said, and paused. "Okay... It seems we have to tackle these three places at once. I'll go to China. I know the area better."  
  
Katsuhito also stood up. "I'm going to China as well. I'm acquainted to the Amazons..."  
  
"Good," Ranma said. "Last time I went there, they tried to challenge me to a fight..."  
  
Katsuhito raised his eyebrows. "Really?" and he laughed. "Don't worry about that, when you are with me."  
  
"Can I go as well?" asked Tenchi.  
  
Katsuhito looked at his grandson, and looked at his eye. He nodded.  
  
"If Tenchi-sama is going, I'm going as well!" Ayeka said, standing up.  
  
"I'm going as well..." Ryoko snorted, not even bothering in standing up. "Who knows how Tenchi will fare against armies of unknown power if he had a local brat around..."  
  
"What did you call me?" Ayeka demanded, power building up.  
  
"We shall have none of this..." Katsuhito said, voice calm, but enough to make the two bickering girls stop.  
  
"I'm going with my son," Nodoka said.  
  
"Mom..." Ranma began to protest, but he only got as far as that.  
  
"No buts!" Nodoka said. "I want to come, I will!" and she grabbed her back for the family sword. It made Ranma really nervous.  
  
"Okay, mom... really okay..."  
  
"HOW ABOUT US?" asked Makoto. "I want to go with Ranma!"  
  
"No! I will go!"  
  
"No, I'll..."  
  
"Wow... my son is so manly..."  
  
And everyone face faulted.  
  
=Later, in the area near the Jusenkyo=  
  
A beam of light went down exactly outside the entrance of the Jusenkyo Cursed Grounds, and when it hit the ground, five figures materialized. It was Ranma, Katsuhito, Tenchi, Nodoka, and Makoto.  
  
"WOW! Let's do that AGAIN!" Makoto said.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick..." Tenchi and Nodoka said in complete Sync.  
  
"You'll get used to it..." Ranma said. They transported directly from the Masaki grounds, so the trip was a bit of a blender [circling and circling around...]. Makoto, who never experienced long beam travel, was ecstatic. She wanted one more. Nodoka and Tenchi, neither experiencing even short distance transportation [Nodoka was unconscious when X transported them out], had a shock in their system. Ranma, who was used to it already [transporting from the Hunter HQ to different parts of the world when he was still a hunter] and Katsuhito looked a bit pale, but not as much as Tenchi and Nodoka.  
  
Letting the two catch their breath, Ranma looked around, expanding his inner radar around. It seems that the Amazons that he felt before that were patrolling around were missing. It seemed strange to Ranma, but he felt that he would also get some answers later. He just hoped the others were doing okay.  
  
=Somewhere in the mountain regions in a hidden part of the world=  
  
Another beam of light came down at the foot of a tall mountain. When the beam disappeared, out materialized X, Ayeka and Ryoko, and Ami and Minako.  
  
"Umph!" Ayeka said, covering her mouth, and ran towards a tree and retched.  
  
"I knew it..." Ryoko said, shrugging. "Just a house-brought up brat."  
  
Ami looked dizzy, and Minako already fell in the ground. "Are we here?" asked Ami.  
  
"Yes..." X replied. "I can feel Sigma's energy signature inside the mountain..."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Ayeka asked, looking much better now, glaring at Ryoko who was rolling on the floor laughing her head off.  
  
X looked up the mountain. "We climb, I suppose..."  
  
"WHAT?" asked Ami, Minako and Ayeka as they saw the mountain. It looked as high as Everest from the ground.  
  
Ryoko looked at the mountain. "The base is inside, right?"  
  
X looked at her. "Yes. Although we don't know where..."  
  
"Do you think we can wait for a day?" Ryoko asked.  
  
X looked confused. "Why?"  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "Well, I can penetrate the base without detection... Look inside and see what we are looking for and where."  
  
"You're going to climb that?" X asked.  
  
Ryoko replied, "No..." and she walked towards the mountain and disappeared.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Minako shouted.  
  
X and Ami looked excited. "Wow... I never knew someone could phase through matter by molecular manipulation..." X said.  
  
Ami was typing something at her computer. "Wow... the power readings in her is enormous..."  
  
Ayeka just grumbled.  
  
=Tokyo Tower=  
  
Another beam came down towards an empty alley about a block away from Tokyo Tower, and out came Zero, Hotaru, Usagi and Rei.  
  
"Sigma..." Zero said. "He's energy is really here..."  
  
Rei looked determinedly to the tower, Usagi shook a bit, but Hotaru shivered. "He's here?"  
  
Zero looked at Hotaru. "If he is, we'll know... Don't worry," Zero added, looking at Hotaru's pale face. "If the shit hits..." and Hotaru frowned. "Sorry," Zero added. "Habit of mine... If the fat's on the fire, I'll do my bets to get us out of there... Let's go, people."  
  
The four figures walked towards the tower, and found it strangely empty. Zero shrugged.  
  
"Let's go..." and he approached the elevator, which was already on the ground. The four rode it up.  
  
"You think he's here?" Usagi asked, voice shaking a bit.  
  
"I think so..." Zero said. "The energy is getting more powerful..."  
  
TING...  
  
Zero looked confused. "I picked top floor..." he said as he saw that they only traveled three floors. HE stuck his head out and saw nothing. "Let's go by stairs, and watch your backs..."  
  
=China=  
  
Ranma looked at the entrance of the Amazon Village. It was heavily guarded; more towers were built around, showing female archers. He even sensed some more around them. He approached the village, and he was attacked. An Amazon came from view behind the trees and charged at him.  
  
YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THIS TIME! said his attacker. It was the same girl from the tournament, the one with long purple hair and vivacious curves and cute... Oh crap. It's Shampoo!  
  
Ranma, without armor, dodged the spear Shampoo is using to impale him, and he flipped in the air, landing 6 meters away in front of Shampoo. He cracked his knuckles.  
  
Nodoka was about to interfere, but Katsuhito just put a hand on her shoulder and mouthed 'No'. He looked at Tenchi and told him to watch.  
  
Ranma smiled. (Oh, a warm up before battle!) he thought.  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------\  
  
Author's Note: I must be named as the fastest updater!  
  
NEXT: Ranma versus Shampoo! What do you think Cologne will say when she finds out that Ranma is Katsuhito's grandson?  
  
And X and group versus Shadowloo! X versus M. Bison!  
  
Zero and group face Sigma and his lackeys! Zero versus the more powerful Sigma!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------/ 


	13. The Battle

Ranma just had enough crap about people trying to attack him for no reason. Fortunately, Shampoo already tried to attack him already before, and Ranma felt lenient. But it still didn't stop him from cracking his knuckles and getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Shampoo, already out with her two metal maces, lunged after Ranma, and brought on of the maces down on his head. Ranma just jumped, landed behind her, and made a smooth sweep motion.  
  
Shampoo went down hard and tried to trip Ranma as well before she stood up. Ranma just back flipped and waited for her to stand up. She did in a second, and roared in anger, and dashed towards him again.  
  
Ranma sighed as he sidestepped and let out a chop fall in her head. She went down again, rubbing her head. She glared at Ranma and stood up again, took deep breaths. She let her emotion get over her. She cleared her head, and brought up her maces again and lunged at Ranma again, and either because Ranma was impressed or because he wanted to finish the fight, he didn't dodge, he just let the mace fall in his head.  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 12: The Battle-  
  
Nodoka and Tenchi gasped. Shampoo gasped. Even Cologne gasped as the two maces shattered like glass as they heard a tremendous impact. Ranma just stood there, smiling.  
  
I'm more hard headed than some people, he said in Mandarin.  
  
Shampoo wasted no time though. "KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" she shouted in Japanese [oh, what do you want her to say; Imperial Nuts Roasting Over the Open Flame in Mandarin?]  
  
Ranma was caught by surprise as about a hundred punches came over him in a second. He flinched as he felt the raining blows, although weak but not laughable, went all over his body. When Shampoo was done, though, she winced. Her fists were in pain.  
  
Not wanting anymore further attacks that could damage her more than him, he swept her off her feet, and grabbed her neck and said It's over.  
  
When Ranma released his hold on the girl and stood up, he heard clapping.  
  
"Well done Son-in-law. You are a worthy catch!" Cologne said in Japanese.  
  
"What do you mean..." and he didn't finish as Shampoo lunged and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Wo di no Airen..." she said.  
  
(I love you, husband?!) Ranma thought. "What the..."  
  
"It is in the Amazon law," Cologne said smugly. "An outsider male defeats female Amazon, she will have to marry him."  
  
Ranma looked at her, and looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that to happen," Katsuhito said, moving forward to Cologne.  
  
Cologne looked at the aged man long. "Who are you to prevent the laws which were handed down thousands of years ago?"  
  
Katsuhito smiled, and glowed blue. Nodoka and Tenchi looked normally calm, but Ranma, Makoto and the Amazons were feeling nervous. As the blue light faded, Katsuhito no longer was an old man, but revealed his true form.  
  
"H-honored Yosho!" Cologne said in awe and bowed low.  
  
Grandma? Why do you bow before this male? Shampoo asked Cologne.  
  
Quiet child! Cologne hissed. Honored Yosho, please forgive my granddaughter's outburst. We are honored by your presence.  
  
Oh, please stand up, Elder Khu Lon, Yosho replied also in Mandarin. We came here to assist you with your enemies. Please meet my daughter, he said, pointing at Nodoka, my two grandsons, and he pointed at Ranma and Tenchi, and a friend of Ranma's... Makoto.  
  
The four figures bowed at their introduction.  
  
=Somewhere, hidden in the earth=  
  
X already put up a fire in the woods around the mountain, a few kilometers away. He was not sure if Shadowloo was having the whole area swept and he wasn't taking any chances.  
  
Ami was looking around the area, studying the trees. "This trees, if I recognize them clearly, it helps people with asthma."  
  
"Ginkgo barks?" X said, looking up. "Yeah, it helps them, but if you can break the substrate more than once, take out its real essence, it can cure asthma and S.T.A.R.S."  
  
"STARS?" Ami asked. "What's that?"  
  
X looked at the girl for a long time and realized what he said. "Oh, you won't get that in... I think a few more years from now..."  
  
Minako's stomach grumbled. "Uh... I'm hungry..."  
  
X looked at the fire. "Looks like I'll have to cook." And X took out what looked like a remote and pressed a few buttons. Pots, pans, food and water suddenly appeared in front of them. Ami smiled as she tapped more buttons on her computer, while Ayeka and Minako looked at X questioningly.  
  
"Was that a sub-space pocket?" asked Ayeka before Minako could get her question of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, Washu lent it to me, saying that maybe we would get hungry..." X replied towards the Juraian Princess. He began putting the frying pan in the fire, and mixed a few seasonings on the chicken slices.  
  
Ami was ecstatic. "A sub-space pocket!" and she turned towards Minako. "I remember a time during the Silver Millennium! Remember Minako? A red haired scientist came towards us and started putting the idea of sub-space pocket... and what was her name?"  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
"HACHOOOO!" Washu sneezed.  
  
-Tokyo Tower-  
  
Zero looked sideways before he motioned the others to follow him. Hotaru, still not yet transformed, walked slowly towards him. Usagi and Rei followed suit as well.  
  
"I sense two Mavericks..." Zero whispered to Hotaru. "I'll take care of them. We need to be undetected to go as far. Don't transform unless we truly need your powers, okay?"  
  
"Okay..." the three untransformed Senshi whispered back. Zero just nodded quickly and crouched low and started moving towards the guards unturned back.  
  
(I should thank Ranma for letting me play that classical Tenchu 3...) he thought as he approached the two guards. He jumped as soon as he got about 5 meters from them.  
  
They never knew what hit them.  
  
-Back to China-  
  
Shampoo stood by the wall inside Cologne's house, watching Nodoka sitting there, sharpening her katana, and Shampoo continued to watch her husband spar Tenchi. The old-turned-young man accompanied her grandmother towards the Council. If anyone was looking for Minako, she was standing like Shampoo, looking at the fight.  
  
"Extend your arm like this Tenchi," Ranma said, as he showed Tenchi how to create more power in his slash. "A sword should not be used like a bat. See?" he said as he just swiped his own wooden sword up, and the force was enough to make Tenchi release his hold on his sword. "You're arm should support the sword, not only create power with it. Let's try again."  
  
(Why can't I marry him now? He defeated me! I gave him the Kiss of Marriage!) Shampoo thought.  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Tenchi, your defense went down for that second..." Ranma said, helping Tenchi up. "Don't lunge so blindly... You're head was open. Again..."  
  
For the next few moments, Ranma parried with Tenchi and Shampoo recognized the skills of both, and the improvement of Tenchi. Just a few moments ago, he was getting easily hit, now he was holding on his own, but was still on defensive. Ranma finally broke through it and hit him squarely in the hand, making Tenchi let go of his boken.  
  
"Ow..." Tenchi winced.  
  
"Good." Ranma said. "You showed promising defense... but you lack offense. Why are you holding back?"  
  
Tenchi looked at his cousin. A cousin he never knew he had. "I was afraid I'd hurt you..."  
  
Ranma looked at his cousin and smiled. "Tenchi, I was mauled by lions. Do you think bokens will affect me that much?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone..." Tenchi whispered, but Ranma heard it.  
  
"Tenchi..." Ranma struggled to find the words. "Those are good intentions... but one should realize that in battle, one death could affect millions."  
  
Tenchi stared at his cousin. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed a bit. "I don't know if you heard this, but I had to fight someone... I loved..."  
  
Tenchi nodded.  
  
"Well... I didn't want to hurt her, but if I was going to die, she was going to continue her bloody path... I knew she was controlled, and if I left her alone, she would do more harm to people that I swore to protect..." and Ranma stopped. "We might find ourselves in a battle field right now, Tenchi. And if you die, I'll be very surprised if those two girls won't kill me for letting you die. We fight for those we love, not because we like to hurt them. Got it?"  
  
Tenchi looked in awe at his cousin, and smiled. "Got it. Let's go again."  
  
And this time, Tenchi never held back.  
  
=Tokyo Tower=  
  
Zero and company already climbed up to five floors, and they had to stop because of Hotaru. She looked much paler than before.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she muttered. "I'm not good at this..."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'll carry you if you want..." Zero said, and stopped. He sensed five guards in a rotating patrol. "Rest. I'll take care of this..."  
  
Zero was able to kill two of them at once since they suck together. One had more of a challenge, but it the fourth almost gave him a heart attack. The fourth passed by Hotaru, Rei and Usagi and he eyed them carefully. It might be the shock, because it took about a few moments before it registered in its brain. He was about to shout when Zero killed it.  
  
"You okay?" Zero asked. The three nodded in sync. "Okay... One last to go..."  
  
The last one was very difficult. He kept moving his head from the front to back. The only way for Zero to get close to it was snuck behind him, jump up, stick to the wall, and dove down for the kill.  
  
(How many floors until we reach the source?) Zero thought.  
  
-Hidden part of the world-  
  
"Mmm!" Minako and Ami both said. They both tasted the slightly burnt chicken and their stomach took over their tongues. They began to eat lavishly [A bit out of character for both since its Usagi's job, but what do you expect from two very hungry females... Alright! GET OUT HENTAIS! I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT 'HUNGER'!]  
  
Ayeka, on the other hand, tasted the burnt parts but didn't complain. After all, she was hungry as well. She took another chicken and ate it with what Ryoko would say: 'Royal' Etiquettes.  
  
X on the other hand watched the two and ate one as well. His system was upgraded by Dr. Light, and like Ranma, he way sable to take in biological elements in his body for energy. "She's gone for an awfully long time..." he said, talking about Ryoko.  
  
"She can take care of herself..." Ayeka grumbled. (With any luck, she was killed...)  
  
A few sounds from the bushes made everyone jump.  
  
"Whose there?" X asked, pointing his buster at the bush.  
  
Ryoko appeared from view, apparently licking her chops. "Hmm... Chicken!"  
  
Everyone relaxed.  
  
"So... What did you find out?" X asked.  
  
"Well..." Ryoko said, while eating. She stated everything she found inside and X was beginning to formulate a plan.  
  
=China=  
  
Ranma smiled as Tenchi finally got a stab to enter his defense and slowly stood up. "Good one, Tenchi."  
  
"I had a good sensei," he replied.  
  
"Our grandfather?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yeah, and you too..."  
  
Ranma stood up. "Good. I might teach you more, but it seems our grandfather returned..."  
  
Yosho was walking towards them, followed by the hopping of Cologne in her staff.  
  
"It seems that our suspicions are correct..." Yosho said to the five figures. "The amazons have received threats from the Musk, and the Musk not only has their standard weapons, but more soldiers, and from what I heard, powerful guns..."  
  
Cologne looked at Shampoo and said in Chinese: I nullified the Kiss of Marriage  
  
Shampoo was taken back. Why?  
  
It seems that Ranma here is the grandson of Honorable Yosho...  
  
So? Shampoo asked indignantly. She fought him. By Amazon law, she is his wife...  
  
Yosho is an honored member of the tribe. Ranma is not an outsider.  
  
KLUNK! And there goes Shampoo to la-la land.  
  
"Grandpa, what did they say about the Musk? Are they going to attack?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes..." Yosho said, smiling. "And they are thanking all the Kamis that we arrived. They need all the help they need since the battle is tomorrow..."  
  
Ranma's eye showed determination, and so did the others. "We shall do our best!" he said, but somewhere on his mind, he thought (How are the others doing...?)  
  
=Tokyo Tower=  
  
Zero was not doing well. After what seemed to be 100 floors, he finally meets Sigma.  
  
"So, you arrived... with friends..." Sigma said as he looked at the untransformed girls. "You better get transforming," Sigma calmly stated. "You can't fight without your powers, right?"  
  
The three girls stared at him. "Oh, of course I know. I have access to the Time Gates now. And the future, I saw, was ruled... by me!"  
  
Usagi screamed. "NEVER! Let's do it!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
Sigma smiled as he waited for the long transformation sequences to stop. When it did, he spoke in a loud booming voice. "Now that you are done... ATTACK!"  
  
A portal suddenly appeared in front of the Senshi, and what appeared were the Youma's they defeated before.  
  
Zero was going to help, but Saturn turned to him. "We can take care of this... We did this before. Stop Sigma. I feel he is just distracting us from his main goal."  
  
Zero opened his mouth, but he felt Sigma expend energy and he knew he was up to something. He faced Sigma and dashed towards him.  
  
Sigma looked back at Zero and smiled. "Dead Shriek!" he said, and pointed his hand at Zero.  
  
Zero dodged and came down to slash Sigma, but he disappeared in front of him. Zero looked around and felt a very strong punch from his back. He flew towards the wall, but managed to recover and stood straight and faced Sigma, who was smirking.  
  
The Sailor Senshi was doing a more marvelous job. After having defeating these enemies before, they had their jobs cut for them.  
  
Mars used her Mars Flame Sniper to take out two enemies at once, and Moon was doing her best to trip, fall and completely dodge them like she was some freak of nature. Saturn was using her glaive as a... weapon of close combat. She had yet to use her powers.  
  
Zero was having a hard time. Sigma became faster and stronger too. He had yet to be able to land a hit.  
  
"Hahaha!" Sigma laughed. "The Great Zero, having a really hard time. You should know, we are the same. You, me and Ranma..."  
  
"We are not the same..." Zero muttered, and suddenly stood up and slashed air. "Ranma and I are not like you!"  
  
Sigma, who just sidestepped, kicked Zero hard in the side. "Why cant you learn to accept that?"  
  
Zero grits his teeth as his armor cracked by the impact. Ignoring the pain, he lashed out with a powerful kick and slash.  
  
Sigma was thrown backwards. He looked at his chest and saw a neat slash going downwards and smiled. "That was much better... DEEP AVALANCHE!"  
  
Zero's eyes widened as a pool of pointed icicles appeared out of nowhere and they launched themselves at him. He slashed downwards, taking at least five icicles but the overwhelming numbers of it, Zero was fighting a losing battle if he just slashed.  
  
"RAKUHOUHA!" he shouted, punching his fist in the ground. White energy left the floor towards the icicles going to him, all except one, which passed his attack unscathed and went directly on his chest.  
  
"ZERO!" Saturn said as she watched in horror as the red armored clad figure was impaled in the chest and flew of the wall. She dropped all pretenses and ran after Zero to aid him. Mars and Moon just continued fighting the youmas.  
  
Saturn was about to reach Zero when she was blocked by Sigma. He smiled down at her, scythe at hand. Hotaru took her glaive in response and they clashed together.  
  
Moon and Mars already finished their enemies when they saw Sigma parrying with Hotaru, and they knew the young girl was in trouble. All of the power Saturn has to be able to blow a planet makes her one of the most feared Senshi, but it still didn't make up for skills. Sigma had almost a hundred years of experience in armed and unarmed combat. He parried with speed and grace that rivaled Ranma's.  
  
He drove his scythe down and Hotaru forced her glaive upwards. Sigma smiled as the warrior of Saturn was still up to the challenge. He raised the level by and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
Hotaru looked shocked. The speed of the kick from the big man was unheard of. She tried to parry him again with her glaive but he had the advantage of using his legs. Saturn could only fight with her glaive. It was until the last moment that Saturn was hit directly in the chest and her fuku ripped open.  
  
Zero watched in horror as Hotaru bled from the chest to the stomach. He couldn't pull out the icicle still stuck to his chest. He swore softly and opened the console of his hand and began typing.  
  
Hotaru stood up and saw that she was still alive. Mars and Moon continued to fight for her, but it was clear that they were losing. Sigma was playing with them.  
  
Zero typed faster. He needed to get the co-ordinates correctly. He almost jumped for joy when he succeeded.  
  
"Moon, Mars, get to Hotaru! NOW!" he shouted hoarsely. Moon and Mars moved at once to Hotaru, thinking that Zero wanted them to help her. "Tell Ranma everything!"  
  
Before anyone could protest, the three figures glowed and three separate energy beams went up and disappeared. Sigma stared at the space for a moment before looking at Zero. He laughed.  
  
=Next Day=  
  
The battle between the Musk and Amazons, it seems that X and company were also working out a plan to enter Shadowloo.  
  
-China-  
  
Ranma looked around the place. The Amazons were really prepared. Guard towers everywhere, each with a pair of archers. He looked around the walls of the village. Whoever made or fashioned the walls were very good. It made the wall almost impenetrable from melee combat.  
  
(But if I know Sigma, he would've given weapons and armor that can withstand this...) he thought. If there was anything he could do, he was going to do it now. Tenchi also seemed more confident, taking out what looked like his Saber [hilt shown only, no blade]. Yosho kept up at night to fashion a sword that will suit his needs, and Ranma's mom was practicing with a complex kata as a warm up. Makoto was refining her skills with Xian Pu as Ranma watched the Sailor Scout meditate evenly.  
  
Ranma felt the arrival of the two Amazon scouts that were sent to see the force they were going to fight. He took a deep breath, stood up and walked outside, just in time to hear the conversation.  
  
"... and they had cannons that gave out energy!" said one of the girls panting.  
  
The others murmured. "Five thousand men? Even all the soldiers we have right now, we are outnumbered by 5 to 1!"  
  
"And they are marching here right now!" the other girl finished, her hands all over her ribs.  
  
An elder [which Ranma never got the name] shouted to all the girls around her. "Get everyone ready. Lum, tell some of the males to take care of the young." And she turned to see Ranma. "And you, boy, call the warriors. Tell them to get ready."  
  
Everyone nodded and went out towards the whole village.  
  
-Hidden Part of the world-  
  
Inside the mountain, everything looked normal for the Shadowloo, but somewhere hidden in the base was a place with almost no surveillance cameras. The bathroom.  
  
Ryoko thought it would be a good place to leave X, Mercury and Venus to fulfill their plans.  
  
"Good luck!" Ryoko muttered, and disappeared through the wall.  
  
-Outside the base, top of the mountain-  
  
Ayeka waited patiently to her Pirate Rival. After all they went through, after they all did to get Tenchi's attention, they find themselves working together again.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late."  
  
Ayeka looked at her left. "Perfect timing! Hurry up!"  
  
Ryoko just nodded, took Ayeka in her arms and went through the mountain top.  
  
-China-  
  
Ranma watched in awe as the Amazons were well prepared. The warriors in the front of the gate had spears, swords, clubs, maces and the ones behind them were archers. They felt the rumble of people walking towards them, and the archers in the towers were aiming at the marching forces.  
  
Yosho stood in front beside Ranma, who was beside Tenchi. Nodoka had changed her clothes to an armor which looked weak but was very light, and Makoto already transformed to Sailor Jupiter. If anyone is asking why no one bothered to question her is because the Sailor Senshi are not that famous the secluded area of China. They all thought that she just changed clothes, but the wiser ones, like Ranma, Yosho and Khu Lon, knew that she has a lot of magic besides the fuku.  
  
"Here they come," Ranma said quietly as the guards released their arrows.  
  
-Shadowloo-  
  
The alarms rang around the base as Ayeka and Ryoko did their best to destroy everything in their paths. It gave an excellent opportunity to let X and the two Senshi to move around almost undetected.  
  
X looked up the stairs. "Here we go!"  
  
-China-  
  
"CHARGE!!!" Khu Lon ordered her troops and everything went to chaos. The Musks were able to enter the wall with only a few casualties and they penetrated the village.  
  
Ranma, Yosho and Tenchi took the flank as the amazons shouted with ferocity no other outsider has ever witnessed. Jupiter was holding her own, combining her martial arts skill with her lightning attacks, and Ranma, all armor, was just as vicious as a lion.  
  
Yosho and Tenchi, having the same fighting style, turned out to be one of the most powerful sword styles anyone has ever seen. Most Amazons felt braver that they knew that their honored hero, the man who saved them from the Musk 500 years ago, the fabled powerful one was at their side, and not only him, but also his grandson, who showed skill and grace as his grandfather.  
  
Nodoka, on the other hand was not helpless. Her sword skills, although not like Yosho's or Tenchi's, was still a force to reckon with as she slashed through the forces with ease and confidence, raising the spirits of the Amazons as well.  
  
Outside the village, Lord Herb watched the battle with a smile in his face. He had his two other faithful servants with him; Lime, who grown bigger and stronger thanks to Sigma, and Lore Master, who's spells were replaced by powerful nanotechnology that could create fire, ice and other elements with the addition of lasers.  
  
"Interesting..." Herb said, watching the battle. The towers seem to give out extra support. "Call the cannons. Tell them to destroy the towers."  
  
"Yes sir," Mint said.  
  
"Let's see them take this..."  
  
-Shadowloo-  
  
X, Mercury and Venus went to the heart of the base almost without difficulty because of the distractions created by Ayeka and Ryoko. Almost without difficulty. Shadowloo was still one of the most heavily guarded compounds; there were guards almost everywhere, even though it was less because the distractions. Nevertheless, X and the two Senshi had their hands full because of powered up female soldiers.  
  
Finally, after reaching the main door which led towards the source of sigma's power, X looked at his two companions. They nodded, and X charged up and blew the door open, only to see Bison, hands crossed on his chest, glowing in purple, and behind him, the Psycho Drive, a machine which Bison gets his power from.  
  
"Welcome..." Bison stated clearly, "to your DEATH!" and he threw a ball glowing purple at them.  
  
X charged up and shot a plasma buster towards the ball. The two energy balls connected, and tried to win over each other as sparks flew between them, and finally disappeared.  
  
X looked at Bison. "The machine powers him..." he said towards the girls behind him. "Try to destroy it."  
  
"Okay..." Mercury and Venus said.  
  
-China-  
  
One of the towers exploded and Ranma looked up and saw that the two archers in it were falling down. He acted at once and jumped towards the nearest wall, and pushed it with all his might and propelled himself towards the falling girls.  
  
The two amazons were screaming in fear, and who could blame them. The tower was up for almost 6 stories and falling from the top of it would cause death to them. They closed their eyes awaiting their final fate when they felt something holding both of them as they fell. They opened their eyes and they saw Ranma's blue eyes.  
  
He landed softly on the ground with two girls hugging him like crazy. He gently let them go and waited the girls to relax; they were choking him. When they did et go, Ranma smiled at them.  
  
Be careful he said. He looked towards the source of the lasers, and unleashed his Lion System and his wings appeared. He jumped up and hovered in the air, charging up his Rail Gun. He aimed at the cannons and fired.  
  
The shot went straight towards one cannon and it exploded.  
  
(It seems I got their attention) Ranma thought as he saw the cannons fire as well, but towards him and not the towers. He skillfully dodged them and dove downwards, using zigzag movement and dodge more lasers. He charged up more for his Rail gun and waited for the lasers to go towards their cooling period. When the firing finally stopped, he fired again and luckily got two cannons in one shot.  
  
(This will take a long time...)  
  
-Shadowloo-  
  
X blocked a punch that Bison gave, and was a bit surprised to see that even Bison's punches had a purple flame around him. He tried to kick Bison and Bison disappeared.  
  
X looked around and saw him reappearing in front of the girls.  
  
"GET DOWN!" X said and his wings appeared and did a Nova Strike towards Bison.  
  
The two Senshi ducked and rolled out of the way, and Bison unleashed his most powerful move.  
  
"PSYCHO CRUSHER!" he shouted as he built up the energy in his hands, and flew towards X's golden form.  
  
The two antagonists crashed towards each other, and like their projectiles, they competed over who'll be pushed back.  
  
X's golden glow disappeared and Bison continued his assault and X screamed in pain as he felt the power crush him into a thousand pieces as Bison just passed him and continued to move forward. X landed hard on the floor, and Mercury and Venus shouted in disbelief, they rushed towards X.  
  
"NO! Try to destroy the machine!" X said, standing up.  
  
Mercury was about to protest but she just nodded. It wasn't easy to destroy the machine because there was something protecting it like a force field. She took out her computer and tried to hack into the machine.  
  
-China-  
  
Herb was joining the fray now, ever since Ranma destroyed the last of Herb's cannons, he decided that he should go as well. Thanks to Yosho, Tenchi and Nodoka, they cut the odds from 5 to 1 to 1 to 2. But even if the forces of the Amazons were more now, they had heavy losses as well. Two Elders had fallen already, and Herb showed more power than ever before.  
  
Ranma was trying to find some type of energy source since he used too much in his wings, but he still fought with the bravery of a lion, as he slashed down forces, taking a few minor hits in his armor.  
  
Jupiter was helping the wounded and joined the fray. Khu Lon was still alive and still kicking as he lured 3 Musks towards a spiral as she unleashed her Hiryu Shoten Ha. Shampoo and Mousse fought, back to back as Mousse slashed three more enemies while Shampoo, already with her fifth maces smashed towards the Musks head.  
  
When Ranma slashed the last soldier in his side, he had to dodge a small energy ball which exploded violently where he had stood a few moments ago. He looked at the one who fired it, and saw was Herb.  
  
They looked at each other, and by some unseen signal, the lunged towards each other.  
  
Nodoka and Tenchi teamed up against Lore Master who teleports around them, unleashing fireballs and ice spikes at them.  
  
Yosho was against Mint, who not only became stronger because of Sigma, but he was also smarter and faster.  
  
Ranma was taken back by the power Herb is showing as they blurred through the speed of punches they returned against each other. Finally, a fist broke through and Ranma found it in his face, which had enough power to make him dizzy, and he retaliated with a kick in the stomach area. The two fighters backed off, and in a moment, they were at it again.  
  
-Shadowloo-  
  
X was having a very hard time. Bison was punching at him like crazy, and his sore ribs were not helping him with his defense. "HURRY UP!" X shouted.  
  
Mercury was typing as fast as she could. She was close, very close in getting the field to let up. Entering a few more codes, it beeped. "YES!" she shouted. "You're turn Venus!"  
  
Bison heard this statement, and disappeared, and X knew what it was about to do as it repapered in front of the girls. "NOVA STRIKE!"  
  
"PSYCHO CRUSHER!"  
  
Meeting the attack head on, X found himself pushed back more as he tried to delay Bison's attack to harm the girls. He steeled himself and felt the loss in energy.  
  
"Alright!" Venus said, standing up. "Let's see the machine take my... VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
The machine blew up and the power of the Psycho Crusher suddenly stopped, and it was Bison's turn to cry out as he felt X slice through him, and finished him.  
  
-China-  
  
"RARGH!" Ranma shouted as he unleashed his Lion System once again, concentrating his power on the claws that now appeared in his hand and tried to slash Herb.  
  
Herb was impressed. He disarmed Ranma thinking it would stop him, but to much to his disappointment, it made Ranma more dangerous as he closed in on Herb with a barrage of stabs and slashes with his hand.  
  
Herb kicked in and concentrated his Ki and Chaos powers in a small ball in his hand and when he punched Ranma in the chest, and a violent explosion took place.  
  
Ranma screamed in pain as he felt his front armor shake. It was strong enough to withstand it, but the impact was like shooting a .44 Magnum Revolver short range towards a Kevlar vest.  
  
{Kishin}  
  
Ranma opened his eyes as he heard the voice of Griever in his mind, and like before, his mind rearranged itself and in his eyes, a movement shown. It was beautiful, it was powerful, it was Kishin. Standing up, he looked at Herb with a glint of gold in his eyes.  
  
Herb punched at the standing figure. "DON'T YOU EVER DIE?"  
  
Ranma ducked, and his claws were ready. "KISHIN!"  
  
And with a powerful force, Ranma did a slow but painful stab towards Herb's left rib, and used the momentum of Herb's pain to connect another stab on his right. And using circular motion, he hit Herb's left side hard, and right again, and finally, used his two hands, and roared like a lion dove forward and his hands in front. The claws penetrated Herb's armor, and they stood looking at each other, Herb's eye with disbelief.  
  
Ranma released his hands, and Herb fell down, and it seems the volume was back as everyone cheered for their victory. The heaviest assault the Musk did, and the Amazons have prevailed, thanks to their honored hero, his two grandsons, his daughter, and a pretty soldier of the Silver Millenium.  
  
-Shadowloo-  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko walked slowly towards the open door which revealed X sitting down, leaning on a computer, and the two Sailor Senshi black because of the explosion that happened when they blew up the Psycho Drive.  
  
"Did we win?" Ayeka asked.  
  
X looked at the two aliens and nodded. "Took you a while to get here..."  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "Do you know how many soldiers we had to face? And all female. Man, I thought this was a harem..." and she looked around. "What happened to the leader?"  
  
X shrugged. "Disappeared when I went right through him with the Nova Strike..."  
  
Mercury smiled. "So, that's it..."  
  
X frowned though. "Where is Sigma though?"  
  
=Tokyo Tower=  
  
Zero woke up and found himself hung from the ceiling, and Sigma glowing purple, and suddenly, a big portal appeared in front of them.  
  
Sigma finally took a deep breath and laughed. "It's done!" he exclaimed.  
  
He turned and looked up to Zero. "So, you are awake? I thank you for not disappointing me."  
  
"What do you want?" Zero growled.  
  
Sigma looked at Zero with such intensity but Zero didn't flinch. He returned the stare with equal intensity.  
  
"I needed you or Ranma," Sigma started. "To fulfill my plans, I need great power."  
  
"Don't you have it?" Zero asked.  
  
"No... I used it to take the weapon that you'll power..." and Sigma laughed. "Behold, Zero, the greatest fear of Pluto, greater than having Crystal Tokyo destroyed in front of her eyes. Behold, I control now... her Time Gate!"  
  
=China-=  
  
Jupiter gasped as he felt something wrong and her power around her became very painful.  
  
=Shadowloo=  
  
Mercury and Venus also felt the same sensation over their bodies...  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
Setsuna opened her eyes violently and felt more pain. Hotaru, who was beside her in a tank as well, also woke up. The two Inner Senshi in the grounds felt it as well.  
  
=Tokyo Tower=  
  
Sigma laughed and laughed as Zero looked in shock as the portal disappeared and showed a large Time Gate.  
  
"With the powers and chaos of all timelines, and locked ones as well, I'll be unstoppable!!!"  
  
And Sigma laughed again.  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------\  
  
Author's Note: My very longest so far... And I guarantee you it wont reach such length again...  
  
NEXT: Sigma controls the Time Gate now, and has Zero in his grasp. Will Ranma and the others be able to stop him?  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------/ 


	14. Final Battle  Special

Author's note: I read some of the reviews, and I had to reply them.  
  
1. Thank you first to all the people who reviewed my story and either praised or gave me constructive criticism.  
  
1. Second, the review by Public Mayhem caught my eye, so I would like to direct this to him. Can you please tell me what's wrong with the direction of the story flow? You gave somewhat a vague description and I would really like to know your opinion.  
  
1. Third, Ranma is in very friendly terms with the Inners and Hotaru. It's very logical they go buddy-buddy with each other... Although Setsuna and the other two won't get the same... Sigh... I wanted Ranma to tie them in bed and... ^-^ It's a secret.  
  
1. Fourth, I kinda agree with dogbertcarroll so I would most likely add a few more private moments with the characters in this chapter... Sorry, but I'm gonna end the story. This might be the second to the last chapter, so I might make it long... Very long.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story!  
  
Setsuna woke up with a start as she felt uncomfortable. She noticed that Hotaru, who resided beside her in a separated but similar tank also, had the same face.  
  
(The Time Gate...) she thought.  
  
=Outside the Masaki residence=  
  
A wide blue beam of energy came down just a few meters away from the entrance of the house, and X appeared with Ayeka and Ryoko plus the two Inner Senshis. They had long faces.  
  
A moment later, a grayish red beam went down as well beside them. Ranma, Tenchi, Katsuhito [now an old man again], Nodoka and Makoto appeared as well.  
  
"Did you feel it?" Makoto asked his two friends. They nodded.  
  
Ranma looked around. "Where is Zero?"  
  
X shrugged. "I don't know... Did you meet Sigma? I didn't."  
  
"No," Ranma replied. "Do you think...?"  
  
"No, Ranma," X warned. "Zero might or might not be fine, but it doesn't mean we should assume the worst."  
  
"Maybe he's inside..." Ranma said dejectedly, not believing.  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project: Zero Ranma Special-  
  
-Chapter 13: The Final Battle-  
  
Ranma and the others walked in, and saw the sad faces of Washu and Usagi and Rei's. They sat on the floor opposite to Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"What happened?" Ranma asked.  
  
Usagi started crying. "He... he was there..."  
  
Rei looked bad, like she was trying to suppress her urge to cry. "I was useless... Zero did most of the job... And we left him behind..."  
  
Ranma looked dejected but still hopeful. "We'll get him back... Don't feel bad guys. Where is Hotaru?"  
  
Washu replied: "In my lab... She was cut pretty bad, but she's all healed up now."  
  
"And it's entirely your fault!" said another voice behind Washu. Ranma looked up and saw Setsuna, standing up with fist closed, shaking. "If you just went away, we wouldn't be facing such Chaos now."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. After she tries to kill him, she still has the nerve to say that he was at fault. He went straight towards Pluto, and jabbed her chest with a finger.  
  
"You have the nerve to say that after all the shit you put me through!" Ranma said in a low but dangerous voice. "I had no control on what happened, and I certainly don't like our situation. You are to blame as well. I didn't affect your Crystal Bullshit!"  
  
"Lies!" Setsuna said in the same menacing low voice. "You are the cause of the chaos that's happening. Because of you, there is no Crystal Tokyo, no peace and if you didn't exist, none of this would happen."  
  
"Listen to me, Pluto, or whatever Planet you came from. Crystal Tokyo is just a dream. Dreams fade and brake at time. It failed! I came from the future, and there is NO Crystal Tokyo," Ranma said, jabbing a bit more painfully at Setsuna. "You're dreams don't bring anything but more chaos."  
  
"You are nothing but a monster," Setsuna said, raising her voice now.  
  
"Look who's talking. The same person who tried to kill me, endanger my mother, my sister, and Kami-sama knows how many more people," Ranma said, his voice rising with his anger. "And if I remember correctly, it was your doing why Sigma has returned. You got no one to blame except you, yourself, and the person you see in the mirror."  
  
"Please stop..." said a voice that broke through the argument. It was soft; almost a whisper, but it got everyone's attention. It was Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru, he is the threat to our...!" Setsuna still stubbornly said.  
  
"You said only evil things are the threat..." Hotaru said, voice shaking. "But how can Ranma be evil... He stood up for me, and he beat up those guys who still pick on me..."  
  
Haruka who was sitting on the couch looked very serious. "What?! Those bastards! I thought it was over!"  
  
Hotaru looked down. "They did... in school only. Outside, they still..." and she couldn't finish. "Ranma helped me. He defended me, and he was still nice even though he found out I was a Senshi. And when I saw you attack him, I wondered why. You almost killed him!" She raised her head. "And his friend, Zero, helped us to try to destroy Sigma. Zero stayed behind for me and the others to escape," and she took a deep breath, and what happened was unexpected to even the Outers. Her voice became menacing, full of anger and hate. "If you ever try to kill or hurt my friends, I will never forgive you!"  
  
"Hotaru..." Setsuna tried to reach out for her, but Hotaru just ignored her and walked to Ranma.  
  
"I'm sorry... I thought I was good enough..." Hotaru said.  
  
Ranma smiled at her. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll get him out."  
  
X entered with the others. "What did we miss?" he asked, watching Hotaru and Ranma, and Setsuna pale and the two Outers still talking about getting the boys to stop bullying Hotaru. Rei and Usagi still had long faces.  
  
Later on...  
  
"So, Sigma powered the Musk, but why?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Beats me... That Bison guy had his 'Psycho' Drive or whatever he called it powered up," X replied, shrugging his shoulders. "We saw nothing else that would help Sigma..."  
  
"So do me with the Musk..." Ranma replied.  
  
"So..." X started. "Zero hit the jackpot."  
  
"Yes," Ranma said. "Sigma said he needed Zero, that's why he messed up a few things to attract attention. It worked. You, Zero and Dr. Light came. But what does he want from Zero?"  
  
"Beats me..." X replied. "What do you guys think?"  
  
Washu took a look at Dr. Light who, by some unknown reason, was a bit uncomfortable. "Do you know anything, doctor?"  
  
Dr. Light looked at Washu. "Well, Zero is the best Maverick Hunter, he was one of the people who was able to overpower Sigma. Yet, when we look at his DNA sequence, we can't identify it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ami asked.  
  
"We can take a few samples from Reploids, and scan them for DNA," Dr. Light replied. "We can identify their abilities with it. Zero, on the other hand, is a complete mystery to us. And truth to be told, so is Ranma."  
  
Makoto and Minako looked at Ranma. "Huh?"  
  
Ranma continued. "X can use the buster. That is one of his abilities. Other than that, he can also 'learn' the ability of his opponent. Zero and I, on the other hand, have as much information as a soup full of letters. Random stuff happens, and it's unsure what we might do next."  
  
Ukyou, who was in the kitchen a few moments ago, spoke up for the first time. "Ranchan, it's so obvious. I mean, look. You came back to life, made a few classmates which turned out to be the Sailor Senshi," and her eyes narrowed directly to the Outers except Hotaru, "and the other Sailor Senshi want to kill you. Not only that, you also met your grandfather, who happens to be an alien, and... I mean, there are so many stuff that happens to you."  
  
"I know..." Ranma replied to her, smiling. "Like it was kinda weird that I found out you were a girl..."  
  
Ukyou narrowed her eyes directly, which clearly stated: 'I dare you to say that again!'  
  
Ranma began to sweat drop, but his face became serious. "Why does Sigma want Zero?"  
  
Washu began typing on what looked like a holographic keyboard. "Tell me Ranma, is Sigma all powerful?"  
  
"Now or before he came here?"  
  
"Before he came here," Washu replied.  
  
"Very powerful," Ranma said. "He was able to control a ship's core, and that's no easy feat."  
  
"Is his DNA sample like yours? Unidentifiable?" Washu asked.  
  
"Yes..." Ranma answered slowly, beginning to realize where the conversation was going. "Are you saying what I think you're going to say?"  
  
The Inners and Outers looked at both Ranma and Washu. "What is it?" they asked.  
  
"I have a hypothesis," Washu said, "nothing more. It's too much of a coincidence, and I don't think I'm wrong. It seems that the unidentifiable DNA sequence, as Dr. Light calls it, creates like an edge for them. Ranma, if we remember, has enormous power capabilities. What if Zero has the same? As Ranma said before, Sigma was powerful as well."  
  
The Inners looked at Washu.  
  
"Anyway," Ranma said, breaking the tension. "If we are going to go towards Tokyo Tower, we should know what we are facing."  
  
X looked like he was about to protest, but Ranma cut him off. "Look, X, I know and it troubles me as well. We don't know what kind of guns Sigma is going to bring out, all we have to do is wait. If Sigma needs Zero, he won't kill him. I also am curious on Makoto's reaction."  
  
"What reaction?" X asked.  
  
"Well..." Makoto began uncomfortably. "I felt something... bad. You know, like a tingle..."  
  
Ami and the others gasped. "You too?"  
  
All the Senshi nodded.  
  
"That's strange..." Ranma said. "What does it mean...?"  
  
"I felt the Time Gate appear..." Setsuna said. "I felt its power here, for some odd reason."  
  
Hotaru gasped. "What?" Ranma asked.  
  
"He said... that he knew us because he saw through the Time Gate..." Hotaru said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?" Haruka and Michiru shouted. "He can access the Time Gate?"  
  
Setsuna paled. "No... It can't be..." she murmured.  
  
Ranma looked at the emerald haired lady. "What is it?"  
  
"I think... I think he transported the Time Gate here..."  
  
Everyone looked dead serious from then.  
  
=Tokyo Tower=  
  
Sigma looked at the magnificent Time Gate; a powerful artifact from the old Millennia, and the key to his dreams. And beside the Time Gate was a weapon he himself created, and the two things he needed to power the weapon was right there in his hands. Zero, as a base of power, to focus the Time Gate's Chaos Energy to form one of the most devastating beams no one has ever accomplished.  
  
"Let them all know! I'll kill them all! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said. "Fire..." he whispered.  
  
The beam cannon came to life. The wires around the Time Gate glowed bright as the weapon took out the energy from the Gate, and Zero screamed in pain as he felt the energy go through him. The wires around him came to life as well, and glowed as the energy refined by Zero went towards the cannon. The energy build up in the beam was so intense it gave out high temperature, and a white beam of energy came out of the gun which came down towards Tokyo.  
  
The beam sliced through everything like hot knife through butter. Everything exploded in its way. It cut trough all over it's path and what was left was nothing but destruction.  
  
Sigma laughed like a maniac as he saw utter destruction. "Soon, the whole world will cease to exists, and leaves me, the survivor, to recreate it as I see fit! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
He looked around him. He was able to set up computer terminals around, care of Bison of the Shadowloo. (Too bad he didn't survive,) Sigma thought. (But he did his job, and that's what matters.)  
  
Sigma looked at Zero, who looked back with intense rage. "You... won't get away with this..." he said to Sigma.  
  
Sigma laughed. "I just did. Just a fewest moments of time, you'll be remembered as a catalyst of the most powerful weapon on earth. A bringer of destruction as you were used to focus such intense Chaos and Time energy for a beam."  
  
"Ranma will get you..."  
  
"I'm hoping for it," Sigma replied nonchalantly.  
  
=Masaki residence=  
  
Ranma went through a smooth Kata with his fist open, and curled like claws, slashing different types of invisible enemies. On his top, his left, right, jumped up high in the air, slashed more enemies, and landed softly.  
  
The final technique of his Lion-Fist is the most powerful and most deadly when done correctly. It was to combine the fierceness of the lion and the confidence of the wielder. It inevitably all came towards the heart of the one doing the move, since it should be done with the mind and heart connected as one, and the body in its wake.  
  
Ranma sighed. He failed again. It was all in his mind, but he needed his heart as well, and it was heavy for him. His mentor, his friend was with the most feared opponent the world has ever faced, and he can't do anything about it.  
  
Hotaru watched in awe as he moved with grace and speed, but the look on his face made her worry.  
  
Ranma looked at his audience and smiled to see who it was. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yes..." Hotaru said quietly.  
  
Ranma approached her and looked around. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were hiding behind a tree, watching them. Ranma waved sarcastically at them.  
  
"Sigh... Do they keep on following us?" Ranma asked Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru looked at the tree, and the three women hid their heads at once. She giggled.  
  
"They don't trust me," Ranma whispered, not sounding hurt or angry. "Hell, would you trust someone after you tried to kill them?" and his eyes narrowed. "I don't like them."  
  
Hotaru looked at Ranma and just nodded. Of course she understood. Who would like the people who tried to kill you and almost succeeded? "Ranma... don't..."  
  
"I won't, Hotaru," Ranma reassured the girl again. "I won't hurt them. There are times that I imagine myself tying them in a bedpost, naked, and sprinkle them with itching powder... But if I did, you would turn on me. You and that bad-ass pole you carry around as a Senshi..."  
  
Hotaru grinned. "It's a glaive..." she answered, then, frowned. "I was useless. I only know how to use it with magic... But I couldn't since Zero was too near. I tried to fight him, but he as more skilled..."  
  
Ranma looked at the young girl beside him. "Walk with me. Do you know where the other Senshis are?"  
  
"Yes," Hotaru nodded. "They went to find the Tenchi boy."  
  
"Good. All we need is to find the voice of..." and Ranma was cut off by Ayeka and Ryoko's voice.  
  
"I WOULD RATHER SHARE MY TENCHI WITH THIS MONSTER WOMAN THAN ALLOW YOU ALL TO FLOCK AROUND HIM!"  
  
"YEAH! SO LEAVE HIM ALONE SO I CAN INCLUDE THE ROYAL BRAT WITH YOU AND I'LL SHOW TENCHI HOW A REAL WOMAN FEELS LIKE!"  
  
"I guess that's where the others are," Ranma said, smiling. "Shall we watch?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. They walked towards the clearing and they heard more shouting.  
  
"A REAL WOMAN? WITH THOSE BREASTS OF YOURS?" Ayeka shouted.  
  
"HEY, AT LEAST MINES WIL DEVELOP IN TIME! YOURS ON THE OTHER HAND..." Ryoko said, staring at them. "LET'S SAY ALL YOU NEED IS A CENTURY OR TWO..."  
  
Ranma and Hotaru approached closer and saw a fight which would once again rock the place.  
  
"SAY that again!" Ayeka shrieked, battle aura and all.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, you brat?" Ryoko asked, also hers showing.  
  
"Want popcorn?" asked Ranma, giving a tub of popcorn to Hotaru [hey, if Akane can have a mallet out of no where, why is this different?].  
  
"Sure," Hotaru said, digging in.  
  
The source of the two girls' hostility was there, talking with three of the Inners.  
  
"So," Makoto began. "Does this always happen to you?"  
  
"Yeah..." Tenchi replied. "You kinda get used to it."  
  
Rei on the other hand was chasing Usagi around the Tenchi, Makoto and Minako in a circle.  
  
"Do they always do that?" Tenchi asked the two girls.  
  
"Yeah," Minako replied. "It's been going on like this for centuries..."  
  
"You know, Tenchi," Makoto began, a bit huskily someone might add. "You look like my sempai..."  
  
"There she goes again..." Minako sighed. "Makoto, you said the exact same thing to Ranma!"  
  
"Can I blame it if they look alike?" Makoto complained.  
  
"You also said it to Kyosuke, Batsu, Eiji, who by the way has spiky blonde hair, and..." and Makoto covered Ami's mouth.  
  
"Haha... She's joking!" she said, holding on to Minako's mouth.  
  
A ball of energy came towards them and exploded right in their faces. When the smoke and dust settled, Tenchi and the five inners were covered in black dust.  
  
"What did we say about leaving my Tenchi alone?" Ryoko said, voice low and dangerous.  
  
"Leave our Tenchi-sama alone!" Ayeka screamed at the Inners.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Rei shouted at the two.  
  
"You ruined my look!" Minako yelled.  
  
"I look ugly! Even my sempai won't recognize me!" Makoto complained.  
  
"My... my book!" Ami looked at her now-torn-to-pieces book.  
  
"WAAAHH! And I haven't finished reading the manga!" Usagi said, looking at the torn comic.  
  
"And it was mine..." Rei said in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
"This should be interesting..." Ranma said to Hotaru, smiling.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
The Five Inner Senshi faced the two amorous aliens, while Tenchi looked at both sides, sweating now as he was in the middle of the battle field.  
  
"YAAAAAHHHH!!!" everyone shouted.  
  
BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!  
  
"That was quick..." Ranma observed as the fighting stopped almost immediately. He saw the others on the ground, coughing, all black and Tenchi, also black, experienced another explosion and promptly fainted.  
  
"Wow..." said a voice behind them. Hotaru and Ranma looked behind them. "This is great. Inter-galactic unity. It seems that our system is having a nice time with this Solar System..."  
  
"Washu..." Ranma sighed. "If this is what you call Inter-galactic unity and peace, I'll shiver if I see war."  
  
Washu shrugged. She wasn't smiling anymore. "Something's up."  
  
Ranma looked at her face intently. "Is it...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ranma nodded, and looked at Hotaru. "Help me with them. It seems that Sigma made his move..."  
  
=Inside Masaki residence=  
  
"THIS SUCKS!" Ukyou and Nodoka shouted at the same time as Ranma and the others entered.  
  
Ranma looked serious. "What? Is Sigma really that bad?"  
  
X shook his head. He stayed with the two girls and replied to Ranma. "No, the news bulletin just started and it cut off EVA-2."  
  
"Misato was on her way to slice down the last Angel!" Ukyou pouted.  
  
"And Shinji was also there! What the hell will happen?" Nodoka moaned.  
  
Everyone present face faulted.  
  
"Anyway," said Ranma as he stood up first, "Let's see what is in store for us..."  
  
-Television: News 9; with a female newscaster-  
  
"In front of me lays the devastation, created by a beam of white energy which was seen emitted by the Tokyo Tower," said the girl. "A few hours ago, it was clear in this video clip that Tokyo Tower is not anymore a tourist attraction, but a weapon of mass destruction!"  
  
And then, footage of Tokyo Tower firing a beam laser of white energy, slicing through the city landscapes, and then, it went back towards the girl.  
  
"As you can all see, the Japanese Defense Force is now on its way to Tokyo Tower," the girls stated, and the cameras zoomed in towards the sky. Ranma and the others saw as two jet planes flying nearer towards the tower.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" the girl screamed as a white beam of energy came alive and hit one of the jets, but what surprised everyone was the beam moved towards the others as well, blowing them up before disappearing.  
  
"It seems that the laser doesn't hit just one spot, but it can move like a sword. This is Kimberley, for news..." and she didn't finish as the screen went static. The last thing anyone could see was a flash of white.  
  
=Masaki residence=  
  
Setsuna had her mouth covered by her hand. Almost everyone had similar look; a look of shock, surprise and disgust. Hotaru looked paler than normal as she quickly took off outside.  
  
Ranma shook with rage. He never expected this. He looked at his friend X and saw that he too had the same reaction as he did.  
  
"Ranma..." Ami looked at her classmate and became quiet.  
  
"He won't get away from this..." Ranma said quietly. "I'll stop him before this goes out of control..." and he stood up and went out.  
  
Michiru and Haruka looked at the leaving figure; whatever they felt about him before changed now. They had the compelling feeling to help, but without their powers, and broken talismans, what could they do? The other Inners also felt the same way.  
  
Setsuna just snorted. "If Ranma just went away, this wouldn't happen."  
  
X looked at the girl in disbelief. "Did you know that Ranma decided to rescue you when Sigma appeared? He risked his life to distract him so we could escape."  
  
"So?" Setsuna asked again, her voice threatening to rise up. "It all started with him..."  
  
X stood up and went to her, and slapped her. Setsuna looked at X with disbelief in her eyes. "Ranma should have left you alone with your fate. You are nothing but a monster." And he walked away.  
  
Washu walked towards the woman as well. "Ranma was not a threat to your Crystal Tokyo. We heard the explanation of Sigma. He sent chaos energy to empower the Time Gate more, showing you farther to the future. The future where Ranma came from, where there was no Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Lies..." Setsuna said softly at Washu. "Just like what Ranma claimed."  
  
"You're wrong, Setsuna..." Usagi spoke up. "We heard Sigma. He admitted it with glee..."  
  
All the other Senshis nodded.  
  
Setsuna was a smart woman. Although she distrusted Ranma, the other Senshi, including Sailor Moon were no liars, a little immature, but nevertheless, not liars. She made up her mind.  
  
Setsuna looked at them, and stood up and left. She followed Ranma out.  
  
"You're not going to stab him," Usagi asked the leaving woman. "Are you?"  
  
Setsuna looked at the Inners. "No... I'm going to say sorry."  
  
=Grounds=  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ranma.  
  
Hotaru just finished throwing up. "No..." she said. "I was so close... I failed, and many people paid the price..."  
  
"Don't say that," Ranma said to the girl. "You did your best. That's what matters."  
  
"I failed him... It matters..." Hotaru said quietly, a tinge of red in her cheeks.  
  
"Oh..." Ranma said, realizing why she was down. "Looks like Zero has another fan..."  
  
Hotaru looked at Ranma, expecting to laugh. After all, who would love a freak like her? But to her surprise, he wasn't. He smiled, but it was clear he looked a bit... proud of her?  
  
"Zero would be glad. He was taken in by Iris as well," Ranma said, sitting beside her. "When Iris said to him that she liked him as a friend only, he respected her decision. They remained in good terms. If he finds out that someone else is taken by him, he might like the idea."  
  
"You don't think it's funny?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Funny?" Ranma asked incredulously. "Are you crazy? I would even attend the wedding. I never had one, or even attended one in my life."  
  
Hotaru smiled back at Ranma. Ranma grinned. They looked at each other, a question was clear in Hotaru's face, but before she could ask, a voice cut through them.  
  
"Excuse me?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Ranma looked at her. "What do you want?" he asked in a disgusted voice. Setsuna flinched.  
  
"I just want to..." and Setsuna took a deep breath. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Ranma regarded her for a moment, and just nodded. Setsuna slowly approached them, and sat down beside Hotaru.  
  
"I never knew..." Setsuna choked. "They told me..."  
  
Ranma looked at her. Setsuna was about to cry, and that broke through Ranma's cold demeanor more than Sigma's laser could ever hope to imagine. He sighed and nodded at her.  
  
"It's okay..." he said. "I understand... I think."  
  
Hotaru looked relieved. "Thank you Ranma... for trying."  
  
Ranma looked at Hotaru. "Just don't break my friend's heart. Now, what were you going to ask?"  
  
"I was going to ask you to help me with my glaive..." Hotaru said.  
  
Ranma looked at her. "My specialty is sword, but I think I'll be able to help you."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Hotaru wasn't the only one who wanted to train. It seems that the rest of the Inners asked Tenchi to train them, not only flirt with him. The rest of the afternoon, the Five Inners went to the grounds to train their magic powers.  
  
Sailor Moon, who had a pathetic attack that can only finish off weak enemies, tried to train her Tiara throwing skills.  
  
Ami trained her water elements for other things rather than freezing.  
  
Minako improved her fighting skills which she picked up during her travels as Sailor V, and practiced her chain whipping which she got in an S&M magazine [which was an accidental find! Honest!]  
  
Makoto went through some katas she picked up in the Amazon village, and Ayeka helped her in her electrical attacks.  
  
Rei, on the other hand, was meditating in the temple.  
  
Ranma coached Hotaru in using her glaive. The way she uses is was like a bo [long wooden stick] but Ranma had sufficient knowledge in weapons to teach her how to improve her style.  
  
The day passed, and Ranma planned what they had to do. Since the Japanese Defense Force were still trying to control the situation, trying to get in a middle of a war zone was something Ranma wanted to avoid.  
  
The JDF sent tanks, jets, helicopters, and even the U.N. helped by bringing in missile turrets, but it seems Sigma was not alone.  
  
Several people, which Ranma recognized as some Musk warriors, with high energy weapons, had lasers which punched through tanks like hot knife through butter. Helicopters and jets were shot down with missiles from around the towers, and the missile turrets tasted Sigma's long range white laser beam, which the JDF dubbed as 'The Light'.  
  
Night came; Ranma went to Washu's lab. He discussed some plans in entering the Tokyo Tower, and Dr. Light chipped in as well.  
  
"So..." Ranma started. "It seems that Sigma did need the Musk and Shadowloo for his plan. Those anti-air missiles were products of Shadowloo; X told me what they had in their base. Sigma needed the Musks as troops as defense on his base."  
  
"Yes..." Dr. Light chipped in. "Air for air, Sigma's base is impenetrable."  
  
"Not to mention ground defense..." Washu exclaimed. "Then soldiers he has looked like they were trained. They knew how to use the weapons, and knows it's limits."  
  
"Long range weaponry is no good," Ranma said, finger in his chin. "Sigma will just use his laser cannon..." and he thought about it. "I battled the Musk; we need a distraction. I don't know if those missiles are only for air to air. We need to take out those first."  
  
"Ryoko can take Ryo-ohki and provide with all the air support you need," Washu said, thinking more about their plans. "But from then on, it's up to you."  
  
"The Senshi were training really hard. After the fights they went through with the Musk and Shadowloo and Sigma himself, it seems their powers grew a bit stronger," Ranma replied to Washu. "With X and me on their side, and with air support, not to mention my cousin and Ayeka, getting by the ground is an easy feat."  
  
"Okay," Dr. Light said. "That concludes our attack plan. The only problem is when?"  
  
Ranma went to bed, hearing a few noises outside the grounds, but he was so tired that he didn't have to worry as he just went to sleep before he hit the bed.  
  
The battle waged on the next day, and the JDF obviously are fighting a losing battle. Their tanks lay wasted, ground troops were slaughtered. Sigma didn't take a prisoner; bodies lay in their wake. It seems the JDF finally stopped sending more assaults; no tanks, no planes were sent anymore. It seemed a good time for Ranma to make his own assault.  
  
The afternoon, it seemed the Sailor Senshi were more than capable off going toe to toe to hat they might be facing. The noises that Ranma heard last night were the noises of the Senshi practicing. Weariness didn't stop the pretty soldiers from wanting to kick Sigma's behind.  
  
Hotaru seemed to be able to use her glaive effectively. Usagi mastered her Frisbee lessons, Minako had enough power to back her whip and the accuracy to boot. Now, she didn't need to tie the enemy. She could hit a wooden stick and crack it smoothly.  
  
Makoto went through an advanced kata; it was smooth, precise and hid power. It was more or less, perfect. When Ranma told her this, she beamed, although he did earn a glare from Minako. He shrugged. They were his friends, but they were girls, and girls are what Ranma could never ever understand. It was too damn complicated for him.  
  
Ami's power improved a lot. Her freezing attack almost reached Ranma's own Hyouretsuzan. She was extremely proud of this. Ranma was going to ask her how she achieved this, but he noticed X was there with her. It seems X demonstrated his own ice attack and Ami was able to copy it.  
  
Rei was talking with Katsuhito. It seems that Ranma's grandfather knew the Hino shrine, and that Rei's own grandfather was friends with Katsuhito. It was a small world after all.  
  
"Everyone," Ranma called, getting the attention of the Sailor Senshi, Tenchi, who was sandwiched between Ryoko and Ayeka, who glared at each other with daggers. Ranma was not very surprised.  
  
"I hope you guys are ready..." Ranma started.  
  
"Ready for what?" asked Ami.  
  
"I just watched the news," Ranma replied. "It seems that the Japanese Defense Force gave up. It's a perfect opportunity to strike."  
  
Usagi and the others whispered.  
  
"I know," Ranma said. "It's been only two days since we had fought..."  
  
"Three for me, Rei and Hotaru," Usagi said.  
  
"Okay... three," Ranma replied. "But it was only yesterday that you started training... So, I understand if anyone objects."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Hotaru said. "We trained hard enough. We'll help."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Well, to explain what we need to do... Washu, do the honors please?"  
  
"Okay!" said a voice behind the group. Everyone except Ranma jumped.  
  
"How do you do that?" Ryoko asked her mother.  
  
"Now, now," Washu said. "I discussed this plan with Ranma and Dr. Light last night. I ran it to the computer, and it agreed it was the best plan so far."  
  
A hologram was produced and it showed the Tokyo Tower area.  
  
"Now," Washu said, pointing at the scaffolding of Tokyo Tower. It zoomed in, and everyone could see some small rectangular looking things.  
  
"These are called rocket launchers. It seems they cover the air, but we don't know if they also cover the ground as well," Washu started. "On the ground, it seems that Sigma has a small army of Musks. They have weapons."  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
"That's when you come in, Ryoko," Ranma said. "I heard that the cat-looking thingy you have turns to a spaceship?"  
  
Everyone stared at Ryoko. "She's called Ryo-ohki," Ryoko grumbled. "She's a cabit."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Ranma started.  
  
"A cabit?" "Spaceship?" "Interesting..."  
  
Ranma groaned. "We can all ask Washu about it later," and he turned to Ryoko. "I need you to destroy those missile turrets."  
  
Ryoko just looked at Ranma. Was he joking?  
  
"No, he's not joking," Washu said, reading her mind. "We need those turrets destroyed, and air support if you can give them."  
  
"That will give me, and the others who want to come with me enough force to go in the tower, and either kill Sigma or rescue Zero. But what we have to do is destroy the machine he uses as a weapon." Ranma looked at the others. "Who's coming with me?"  
  
X raised his hands almost immediately, followed by the Senshi. Tenchi looked around and also raised his hands. Ayeka smirked, and looked at Ryoko's direction before raising her hands.  
  
"I'll accompany my Tenchi-sama," Ayeka said gleefully.  
  
Ranma groaned as Ryoko jumped in and they started insulting her. "Would you guys..."  
  
BOOMM!  
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP?!!" Ranma screamed. He and the others were now all black with dust. Ryoko and Ayeka stopped. "Thank you. The plan will commence tomorrow."  
  
He walked away, which was lucky since Ayeka and Ryoko continued their bickering.  
  
=Later at night=  
  
Ranma went through another kata. He was so close. He slashed upwards, and followed his invisible enemy as he continued to slash like he was in blind rage. He was so fast, he slashed so many times, and finally, he landed. It was wrong again, but it was really close.  
  
Ranma wiped the sweat off his eyebrows. He went inside, seeing his mother there, with a vague expression in her eyes.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were going to move tomorrow..." Nodoka said. She sounded annoyed and angry.  
  
Ranma sighed. "It has to be done. I can't let you go for this mom. Hell, I was worried to death when you came to battle with us. No, mom. I don't want anything happening now to you or Ucchan."  
  
Nodoka was about to protest. Her son, who she just reunited a few months ago, was again going to face death. "But..."  
  
Ranma faced his mom and took her hand. "Please, keep this." And he gave something in her palm and walked away.  
  
Nodoka looked at the item in her palm, and her breath was taken away. "Oh Ranma..." she said.  
  
=Next Day, Tokyo Tower area=  
  
Devastation lay in it's wake. Nothing would seem to stop Sigma. All except a small group of people, seemingly waiting for something. Anything.  
  
Suddenly, a spaceship showed itself out of nowhere. It fired of two plasma missiles at the towers. Explosions took place.  
  
The troops seemed to be alert now as they came out in numbers. They aimed at the sky to shoot at the cabit-turned-ship but they didn't realize that they had someone behind them.  
  
Ranma punched one of the Musk and a yellow glowing Frisbee flew towards five Musk soldiers. Mercury threw three big ice towers on the group approaching and Makoto fough a group.  
  
X blasted another one Ranma slashed the one behind Venus.  
  
"Ranma, go and get Zero! We'll handle this!" X shouted.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ranma asked, slashing at another opponent.  
  
"Yeah! We can take care of this!"  
  
"I'm coming with you," Hotaru said.  
  
Ranma nodded and charged with Hotaru. They ran towards the tower. Ranma slashed two incoming troops, and Hotaru used a fancy flip with her glaive to get three.  
  
They continued to run until they saw a big humungous Maverick blocking their way.  
  
"I'll take care of this!" Hotaru said. "Silent Glaive Surprise!"  
  
The weapon went flying, and when it reached the target, there was a big boom. Smoke and dust came up and when it settled, the Maverick was still standing.  
  
"Uh..." Hotaru panicked, but it seemed there was another person who watched them as a big group of missile came towards the Maverick and it exploded to pieces.  
  
Ranma looked up and could have sworn Ryoko was giving him the thumbs up. He returned it and ran towards the teleporter. It seemed the Maverick was guarding it.  
  
Ranma went in first, then followed by Hotaru. They were transported up to a floor almost the top of the tower. They looked at each other, nodded, and continued to dash out the stairs. It seemed everything changed. From the metal scaffolding soft the tower, it changed to what looked like something from cyber space. There was a door there and in front of the door, stood a figure.  
  
The figure smiled at them. He had in his hand, a scythe. He looked like Sigma, but the marking in his face were different.  
  
"A lesser..." Ranma said.  
  
"A what?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"A lesser," Ranma replied. "Like a clone, except that he is much weaker than Sigma."  
  
Hotaru looked at Ranma and the lesser. "Go..."  
  
"What?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Go. I'll hold him off."  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
Hotaru walked towards the lesser, and her glaive reappeared in her hand. She took her position.  
  
"I remember..." the lesser said. "You suck at that weapon, unless you were throwing it. You have the guts to face me?"  
  
Hotaru didn't reply.  
  
"Very well," the lesser said after a moment. "Let's dance."  
  
Ranma looked at the two figures, and entered the door. Surprise or not, Sigma was there, smiling, and behind him, was the particle cannon with Zero strapped in it.  
  
=Outside the grounds=  
  
The battle raged on as X let loose another charged buster, which cut through the flank of troops in a moment.  
  
Venus and Moon combined their attacks. Venus whipped her chain around, and the empowered tiara was also there.  
  
Mercury froze two more enemies, and Jupiter took out three more.  
  
"This seems endless!" Tenchi said as he slashed down another troop. He ducked as one of the attackers came with a sword and slashed wildly at his head.  
  
Ayeka sent another bolt of energy. "Are you okay, Tenchi-sama?"  
  
=Tokyo Tower=  
  
Hotaru parried another downward slash with her own glaive. She grit her teeth as she tried to force the scythe blade away from her.  
  
The lesser Sigma laughed, as he continued to slash upward and downward, trying to throw the girl off balance. "Die!"  
  
(Ranma...) she thought. She narrowed her eyes as she drove her glaive upwards. -Inside Sigma's throne room-  
  
Sigma laughed. "Ranma," he said. "How good of you to come..."  
  
Ranma looked at Sigma, then to Zero, and then, all around him. "What are you playing at?" Ranma asked Sigma. "Destroying Tokyo area. Is that what this is all about?"  
  
Sigma laughed. "No. It's about revolution..."  
  
And like a signal, the particle cannon aimed upwards, towards an opening in the sky. It started to hum up with power.  
  
"Ah, about time..." Sigma said, looking at the gun. The computer screens around the room came alive, showing what can only be described as a number. 5:00:00  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "What is this?"  
  
"Ahh... So good for you to ask." And to Ranma's horror, the clock began counting. 4:58:68. "Five minutes... All this weapon needs is five minutes to reach full power... It will fire up in the sky..."  
  
And another computer screen flashed as it showed the world. Around it were satellites, and Ranma watched it with earnest.  
  
"Once the countdown ends..." and the computer showed a narrow beam going to one of the satellites, which reflected the beam towards the other satellites. The focused all those reflected beams downward. The computer flashed another screen, and it showed off the world map, and the targets, which were major cities in the world.  
  
"... YOU'RE MAD! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MILLIONS!" Ranma shouted in shock.  
  
"Not only that... Once an attack begins," Sigma sneered, "Governments will blame their enemies, and in turn, blame others as well. It will cause a war of billions, an I will be here, watching everything turn to chaos, and when no one is left... I shall rule all!" and he laughed.  
  
Zero opened his eyes, and saw Ranma and Sigma face off. "Ranma! Whatever you do, don't let him speak 'fire'! The weapon is voice activated!"  
  
Whether Ranma heard him or not, Zero wasn't sure. All he could do is watch.  
  
4:45:98  
  
"Do you think you can beat me before the clock goes down to zero?" Sigma asked.  
  
"I don't think... I know. YAAHH!!" Ranma charged with his sword.  
  
Sigma laughed. In the absence of his scythe, he used his own hands which, to Ranma's horror, had claws and had thick hide that could withstand the slashes he was giving Sigma. He slashed downwards harder, but no use. Sigma used his arm to block it and his other hand lashed out to give Ranma a wicked stab.  
  
Ranma flew towards the wall, and recovered immediately. He dashed again towards Sigma.  
  
=Grounds=  
  
"There are too many!" Ami shouted.  
  
"Damn it... Mercury, gather the others with you, and build up a ice field around you!" Rei shouted.  
  
Ami did as she was told. She shouted at the others to come nearer.  
  
When Rei saw them safely in an ice force field, she concentrated all her thoughts to her ultimate attack.  
  
The Musk saw this as a chance to kill them, after all, they did stop attacking. They made a mistake of their lives.  
  
"MARS FINAL! INFERNO!" Rei shouted and flames sprouted out of her body, engulfing a circular area with a diameter of ten meters. All inside the inferno were all incinerated, all except Rei, and the others inside the ice orb that Ami created. It seems like minutes before the fire finally died.  
  
Rei huffed and puffed. The attack took a lot out of her and she simply smiled weakly before she hit the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Rei!" Usagi shouted as she ran towards her.  
  
"Uh..." Tenchi began nervously. "I don't think it's over..."  
  
There were more Musk coming in, and they were charging at them as well.  
  
=Tokyo Tower=  
  
"ARGH!" Hotaru moaned as she felt the scythe slash her shoulder. She took the moment to back away and check her injuries. It wasn't a deep cut, but it still hurt.  
  
"A break..." the lesser said. "A break before your death. Like it?"  
  
Hotaru gritted her teeth as she launched herself at the lesser. This time, she did a move she practiced last afternoon. "SPINNING GLAIVE ATTACK!" she said, and her glaive turned to a blur as she spun it in rapid succession. The lesser, caught off guard, tried to defend himself, but the sheer speed of the attack was too fast. He jumped back as he felt pain in his shoulders.  
  
"Good..." he said, looking at his wound.  
  
Hotaru went to position again. Unknown to the lesser, Hotaru was able to observe the striking patterns of the scythe, which gave her now a critical edge... (Unless he changes style...) Hotaru thought.  
  
In an unseen signal, both duelers clashed at each other.  
  
-Inside the room-  
  
3:55:65  
  
"You can't beat me..." Sigma said as he casually threw Ranma over his shoulder.  
  
Ranma flipped forward and landed on his feet, recovering from the throw. (He's right... He uses his hands and he is much faster...) Ranma thought.  
  
3:45:34  
  
Ranma put his Saber in his back, and [like Wolverine in the movie X-Men] he let his claws out.  
  
Sigma seemed amused, and sneered, He beckoned Ranma to approach him.  
  
Ranma roared as he dashed towards Sigma. He slashed fast towards his enemy, this time, Sigma was forced to move. Defying all the records in the Olympics, the two antagonists lashed at incredible speed. Anyone with a normal eye would see nothing but blur.  
  
Ranma slashed with quick succession, and his mind was racing. The last technique. It was so close. Even his body is following the steps.  
  
Sigma cried out in desperation as Ranma's attack finally came through as he was stabbed in the stomach. His thick hide prevented impalement, but like before, it hurt like hell.  
  
"Damn you, Ranma..." Sigma said. He looked at the clock.  
  
2:03:06  
  
"All I need is a little more time..." Sigma said. He faced Ranma and wildly dashed at him.  
  
Ranma readied his claws and dashed at him as well.  
  
=Outside Tokyo Tower=  
  
"DAMN IT!" Usagi shouted. "This doesn't seem to end!"  
  
Wave after wave, it seems there were roughly 2000 men around, and they only killed half of them. Mars was too tired to do anything, and Tenchi was wounded, all the others were.  
  
Ami, who saw her friends hurt, unleashed her final spell. "Healing Rain!"  
  
An the sky seemed to darken as rain began to fall over the area where the seven friends were.  
  
"This will heal all your wounds..." Ami began.  
  
"But you can't move to maintain the rain..." Venus finished.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Don't be," Tenchi said. "I'm feeling much better already!"  
  
Jupiter, who's skirt was torn, looked at Usagi. "Let's our final combined attack..."  
  
"But, it takes time..." Usagi replied. "Who knows what the enemy might do. They won't just sit there!"  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi replied. "We'll hold them off."  
  
"I'll do so as well," Venus said.  
  
Jupiter and Moon began concentrating on their combined elemental attack as Venus whipped up her chain and Tenchi, with his sword, and Ayeka with her Juraian powers, they formed a triangular space where they attacked the enemies at their own rate. In the background, you can hear explosions coming in. It seems like there were more enemies and Ryoko and Ryo-ohki were having a hell of a time shooting them.  
  
=Tokyo Tower=  
  
"FINAL ATTACK, DEATH SLASH!" the lesser yelled as he drove his scythe down, fast and hard.  
  
Hotaru yelled as she was stabbed in the leg. She tried to dodge the attack but it caught her leg, and it penetrated her skin.  
  
"AGH! FINAL ATTACK, SILENT GLAIVE STAB!" she shouted over her pain, and her glaive blurred as she drove it up the lesser body. Nothing came out as the glaive came out the other end of the lesser body. Its eyes, from red, became blank white.  
  
Hotaru sighed in relief as the figure didn't move. It seems that the lesser was a robot, and she hit it's power source, or core, she never knew. All she thought was walking inside the room and helping Ranma, but with her leg, she could barely stand up.  
  
She looked helplessly in the room.  
  
-Inside the room-  
  
00:35:65  
  
(I can do this...) Ranma thought as he dodged another blow from Sigma. Both went out and the damage was apparent. Sigma's armor showed signs of cracks, and Ranma's helmet was broken, freeing his head. His eyes squinted as he let the blood around his eye flow freely down without disturbing his vision.  
  
"DIE!" Sigma said, laughing.  
  
(I can do THIS!) and finally, the move was unlocked. His mind, one with heart, and his body following it, he slashed hard upwards, and launched Sigma in the air.  
  
Sigma screamed as he felt about 300 slashes around his body in one second before he fell down on the ground, hard.  
  
Ranma felt exhilarated. All his power in one move was incredible. He was still in the air and landed softly beside Sigma. (So, that was the final move... The Wild Lion...)  
  
He took a deep breath and collapsed as well. (Wow... that took a lot out of me...)  
  
"Mwehehehehe..." a voice rang through the room. Ranma's insides went cold.  
  
(Can't be...) Ranma said.  
  
"Pretty move... It hurt a lot! Hehehehe!" Sigma said, standing up. He looked at his chest. It was open, and Ranma looked in disgust as he could see the lungs, the ribs and the heart, still beating.  
  
00:05:55  
  
"Too late, Ranma..." Sigma said. "I still win..."  
  
"NEVER!" Ranma shouted as he took his remaining strength to launch himself at Sigma.  
  
=Outside Tokyo Tower=  
  
"HURRY!" Tenchi said. He couldn't hold on any longer.  
  
"Finished!" Jupiter said, and fell down on the ground, dead tired.  
  
"STAR FALL!" Usagi yelled at the top of her voice. The skies opened and something unimaginable happened. Electricity came down like meteors towards all their enemies, and each of them fell on and on.  
  
The waves stopped from now then. The flank was broken to, and the Musk fell, almost a hundred at a time.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Ayeka screamed. "Sorry..." she said as she saw Tenchi stare at her.  
  
"More people went down. Ami looked at the surroundings and smiled. They won.  
  
=Inside Tokyo Tower, Sigma's room=  
  
The victory of Ranma's friends didn't stop Sigma though. With the timer reading 00:01:01, he prepared his plan. But first...  
  
"NO!" Ranma screamed as his claws were out towards Sigma's neck. It seems Ranma did hear what Zero said about the weapon being voice activated. To his surprise, Sigma just caught the hand an inch from his neck.  
  
00:00:01  
  
"Now the time comes! FI -" and he didn't finish, as Ranma smirked. His hand, which was caught with Sigma's hand, transformed to a buster output.  
  
"Eat this..." Ranma said, and fired. The force of the Rail gun made Sigma's head to pull backwards. In instinct, Sigma lashed his hand out, which slashed cleanly through Ranma's socket. Ranma screamed in agony as he didn't feel his arm anymore. What was left of it was a bloody stump. Ranma, newly released, went to the ground, holding the place where his arm was.  
  
Sigma, on the other hand, held his neck. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Ranma hit his windpipe.  
  
"You'll pay for this..." he mouthed.  
  
"At least you can't fire..." Ranma replied, understanding what Sigma lip sync is meant.  
  
Sigma grits his teeth. It was time for his Trump Card. He pointed at the red button on the wall. Ranma saw it, and recognized it. How could he be so stupid? Of course Sigma had a contingency plan. Not only can the weapon fire by voice recognition, but also manually, and that button is the trigger.  
  
Sigma's hand detached itself from his arm, and flew straight towards the button. Ranma didn't have time to think. He took his Saber out, and had only one second to aim. He threw it.  
  
Time moved more slowly as Ranma watched the trajectory. It seems like it was in slow motion... and then, it stopped a second before it was what seemed to be a make-or-break situation. After that, time moved normally. The sword stabbed the hand, and the it flew towards the wall, where it sunk in the metal surface.  
  
Sigma could have screamed no, but he couldn't. Instead, he lunged towards the button, attempting to push it himself. Ranma stood up, and dashed towards Sigma. He tried his kick, and punch. It didn't stop Sigma, but it got his attention. Sigma dodged the two attacks, and retaliated. Ranma ducked and tackled Sigma. He saw in front of him was the Time Gate...  
  
=Masaki Residence=  
  
Nodoka was helping Ukyou wash the plates as Sasami found the news interesting. It seems that the fighting was on National Television. 'SENSHI TEAM UP WITH ALIENS TO STOP THE TERRORIST!' was the caption.  
  
Nodoka was going to wash the cup of Ranma. It was a cup that she brought it there with them ever since they heard Ranma was hurt. She was so relived as they packed what they needed and went straight to her father.  
  
Suddenly, the cup just fell out of her hand.  
  
She looked at the broken pieces. (Ranma...) she thought. Finally, she broke and cried.  
  
=Tokyo Tower=  
  
Ranma used all his strength to push Sigma all the way to the gate, and he succeeded. The two figures went in the gate, and they fell down to what seemed like space.  
  
Inside the Time Gates was so weird. Each timeline was presented as a flat plane, spaced from each other. Ranma grit his teeth as he tried to avoid the other timelines as they fell downwards in an empty space.  
  
"Well, Sigma," Ranma said weakly. "It seems this is the end for you..."  
  
Ranma activated his wings and released Sigma. "See you next urk!"  
  
Sigma wasn't going down with a bang. Not just yet. He got his clawed hand and stabbed Ranma right in the chest.  
  
Ranma felt the power draining from him, and to his horror, saw that Sigma was having wings as well.  
  
Sigma smiled, as he continued to absorb more power. A little more, he could fly away from here, leaving Ranma lost in the stream of time. Something much worse than death.  
  
Ranma felt almost depleted. He grit his teeth. It was his last option. Using his still functioning hand, he pushed a button in his upper chest area, where there was a small, almost unrecognizable symbol. Symbol of Alpha.  
  
It opened to reveal a button. He closed his eyes, and smiled. All the memories he has, all the things he did. It was more than enough to carry him on.  
  
(Iris...) Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma smiled, and pushed the button. It was his final act, as he activated his self destruct mode. It was one thing that he asked Washu to put. A Mark Twenty Self Destruct Dimensional Bomb [check Project: Zero Ranma Chapter 09].  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
Washu's face had a glint of silver. She cried, ever since the yellow icon of Alpha appeared from view. She steeled herself as it went red. She knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Good-bye, Ranma..." Washu whispered.  
  
=Tokyo Tower=  
  
A loud explosion took place, and the feed back was enormous. The Time Gate cracked, and the connections with it exploded as the view of the Time Gate became white. The particle cannon disintegrated and Zero was released towards the ground.  
  
"RANMA!" he shouted as soon as he stood up. He ran towards the Time Gate, which cracked all around it. "Ranma..."  
  
Zero grits his teeth. "Damn it..." He straightened himself, and with a swift motion, saluted at his missing comrade.  
  
=Masaki Residence=  
  
"NO! That's not true!" Ukyou shouted at Washu.  
  
"I'm sorry... He's gone..." Washu explained calmly.  
  
"No... Not true..."  
  
"It is..." Nodoka said.  
  
"Auntie?"  
  
"Before Ranma left, he knew," Nodoka said. "He gave me this..."  
  
In her hand, it was the object Ranma gave her last night. It was the gold orb which was situated usually in his chest.  
  
Epilogue Next... 


	15. Epilouge

Epilogue:  
  
It's been a year already... Almost everything that happened the year before were gone, almost without traces.  
  
Ami is now in collage, taking a PhD and is fulfilling her dreams as a doctor. Her grades helped her get a scholarship and she is now taking a part time as an assistant to a local chiropractor named Tofu.  
  
She had a long relationship with X, who asked him to call Rock. Although they were not meant to be wed because X is needed in the future, her skills on communicating with boys improved. She is much more open now, and she is treated with kindness from everyone.  
  
It seems Usagi came on as well. She improved her studies and was able to pass the entrance exam for collage. Strangely enough, she attends the same collage Mamurou goes to. They spend more time together. It seems that his absence made Usagi miss him more. They were particularly talking about the future. Tux-boy seems to be serious now.  
  
Rei quit school and concentrated on being a fire priestess. Her temper was cooled down, she could take more open insults without retaliating. She visits the Masaki temple annually.  
  
After earning money from numerous Martial Arts Tournaments, Makoto opened a new business. Her training with Ranma went well and now she has a Baking and Flower shop to prove it. In due time, it would grow up to be a multinational company.  
  
Minako became a teacher. Idolized by her students, she feels very alive when she is with them. Parents ask her opinions, and she always seems to have an answer to every question they ask. She later meets Ryouga Hibiki. He accidentally went in her class, and they went to a very romantic relationship. He has yet to show up again, but Minako expects him to show up after another month or two.  
  
The Outers seem to do well [although between you and me, the three don't deserve it...].  
  
Hotaru's is finishing Fourth Year and is now preparing for collage. She plans on being a doctor. She had a relationship with Zero which sadly ended when Zero went back to the future. But she changed a lot. She now has more self-confidence, and she began to be more open. It reached a point where everyone almost forgot why she was picked on.  
  
Michiru is an international renowned violinist. She played in Carnegie Hall, and did almost two dozen pieces. She quit going back to Japan and embracing a quiet life.  
  
Haruka won first place in the Japanese Dirt Track racing. She is now in the National Team.  
  
Setsuna became an assistant to a design firm. Her drawings and ideas made her a valuable designer. She has yet to agree on the proposal to the firm to work as a Leading Designer.  
  
The powers of the three Outer Senshis grew slowly. It didn't matter to Setsuna. She watched the time gates, but not as intently as before. She allowed changes to happen now, and Crystal Tokyo would still exist.  
  
Tendo's residence was still the same, except that Ranma no longer was there. Genma still is the same baka panda...  
  
Ukyou opened up a new Okonomiyaki store named 'Ucchan and Ranchan' in memory of her brother which she dearly loved. It became an international best seller.  
  
Nodoka became very sad at the end of EVA-3. Shinji died in the hands of Misato because he shielded her from the Angel's attack. Misato killed the last Angel, and broke the news to Asuka, who was pregnant with Shinji's kid.  
  
She also became very busy with her teachings in the dojo. Her students won many competitions and her style was renowned all over Japan. She mixed Juraian Sword style with Ranma's own style. It was to honor the memory of her dear dead son.  
  
Tenchi continued training, and his relatively peaceful life was shattered when he finally meets Ayeka's father. He is now married to Ayeka and his second wife is Ryoko. The wedding was one of the weddings the Jurains will talk about in centuries [after all, about a dozen houses were destroyed... ^-^ What? Expecting a peaceful wedding?]  
  
Sasami grew older to a beautiful young woman. Strangely enough, her looks were beginning to resemble Tsunami.  
  
The Amazons lived in piece and harmony. The Musk kingdom has not fallen. There was still a survivor of the royal blood, and it was Herb's daughter.  
  
The two Maverick hunters are quite busy in the future. Sure, Sigma was gone, but there was a new threat. It was the Nightmare Ranma, a computer generated program which uses the form of Ranma. In honor of Ranma's name, Zero uses Ranma's sword and X uses the Z-buster.  
  
Somewhere, in the heavens, a phone rings...  
  
"Hello?" said a voice, male, deep. "Yes... I'm quite aware of the events... Thank you," and he put down the phone. He picked it up again.  
  
"Hello, connect me to Urd, Second Class Goddess, License Limited..."  
  
Ring... Ring...  
  
"Hello?" said a voice on the line. It was soft.  
  
"Belldandy, please give the phone to Urd..." the man said.  
  
"Yes, Kami-sama..."  
  
Waiting...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Urd... I have an assignment for you..." Kami-sama said. "It's about the Ranma in your universe..."  
  
Urd, at the phone listened at Kami-sama and gasped. "He will? Okay... Yes sir. I will..."  
  
She hanged the phone. She smiled. (Oh, this will be so cool! A Saiyan!)  
  
Project: Zero Ranma ends. Kami-sama closes the folder, and takes a new one.  
  
Project II: Saiyan Ranma begins. Kami-sama opens the file...  
  
=Somewhere in China=  
  
"Hey pop," said a boy with a pig tail. "you okay?"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"WHAT THE-" 


End file.
